Parlez moi de lui
by AnthaRosa
Summary: Cinq années après la fin de la guerre,alors que les Serpentards ont refait leur vie, Blaise reçoit une lettre qui pourrait bien tout bouleverser... TNxRW, PPxBZ, HPxDM en fond.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : c'est moiiii**

**Vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas créé Harry Potter, pas même la chanson Parlez-moi de lui qui a été magnifiquement interprété par Nicole Croisille. L'histoire, elle, est bien de moi. Dommage que ça ne me rapporte rien \o/**

**Parlez-moi de lui …**

1. Parles moi de toi…

Le 25 juin

« _Bonjour Zabini…_ »

Blaise Zabini, bientôt 25 ans, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir de son salon, abasourdit. En cinq ans, il en avait reçu des courriers et des hiboux, parfois des plus étonnants. Lettres de fans ou de détracteurs, demandes d'interviews ou de conseils de toutes sortes. Des demandes en mariage et des déclarations de haine. Bref, des vertes et des pas mûres et pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à cette courte missive qui venait d'arriver par la poste moldue.

« _Bonjour Zabini..._ »

« Pans' !

- Quoi ? Demanda la voix douce et délicate de la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt trois ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Arrête de brailler et amènes toi ! Il faut que je te montre quelque chose !

- Quoi encore ? Tu as réussi à lacer tes chaussures tout seul ? »

Petite, brune aux yeux clairs et aux traits délicats hérités de son ascendance galloise, Pansy Parkinson avait tout de la poupée de porcelaine. C'était pour compenser cette apparente fragilité qu'elle avait développé un caractère en acier trempé et une langue coupante comme un rasoir. Blaise le savait, tout comme il savait que, lorsqu'elle se laissait aller, elle pouvait être aussi douce que son apparence le laissait penser. Mais il l'avait choisi comme ça et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la changer, ne serait-ce que parce que, avec elle a ses côtés, il ne risquait pas de laisser ses succès professionnels lui monter à la tête !

« Regardes ! dit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

« _Bonjour Zabini, _

_Je me doute que cette lettre va te surprendre, surtout venant de moi. Elle me surprendrait si la situation était inversée, mais surtout elle attiserait ma curiosité. J'espère donc qu'il en sera de même pour toi et que tu la liras jusqu'au bout._

_Cela fait bien des années que nous n'avons pas été en contact et je le regrette, même si je le comprends. J'ai entendu parler de tes succès en affaires, toutes mes félicitations. Je suis heureux, et je ne suis pas le seul, de savoir que l'Amérique t'a offert l'opportunité de reprendre une vie normale après les procès, c'est bien et c'est juste pour toi. L'Angleterre n'avait pas assez de recul à l'époque pour ça hélas… je ne sais même pas si c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Ici les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changées en 3 ans, Scrim est toujours au pouvoir et les sorciers continuent à penser en terme de noir et de blanc. Et dire que certains pensaient que les gens apprendraient les nuances avec la guerre, que personne n'est tout à fait coupable ou innocent, ce n'est toujours pas le cas et je commence à désespérer de leur faire comprendre un jour toute l'importance du rôle que vous avez joué dans la guerre. Hermione a même écrit un livre à ce sujet, tu connais Hermione et les livres, mais rien à faire. Je crois bien que ça a été son seul échec, je te raconte pas le traumatisme pour elle… »_

« Qu'est-ce que… Pansy jeta un œil à la signature et se mit à rire. C'est une blague tu crois ?

- Ça me semble bien sérieux à moi ! Lis la suite ! »

« _… mais elle s'en est remise, même si elle a perdu le peu d'estime qui lui restait encore pour le ministère. Heureusement que tout se passe bien pour elle dans ses études, ou je crois qu'elle aurait émigrée elle aussi. Qui sait, peut-être que vous vous seriez croisé un jour dans la rue. Je sais que les Etats Unis sont grand, mais les moldus ont coutumes de dire qu'il n'y a que les montagnes qui ne se rencontrent pas._

_Comment se passe ta vie là-bas ? J'ai entendu dire que les sorciers vivaient au milieu des moldus, que c'est ce qui avait empêché Voldemort et ses idées de se répandre : difficile d'exacerber la peur de la différence quand ses voisins de palier sont justement les « étrangers » en question. Cela à dut te changer j'imagine, surtout au début !_

_As-tu des nouvelles de Parkinson ? De Nott et de Malfoy ? J'imagine que oui, vous étiez très proche à l'époque, un peu comme nous… Comment vont-ils ? Que deviennent-ils ?_

_J'espère de tes nouvelles, a très bientôt,_

_Harry Potter. »_

« Alors ça ! s'exclama Pansy en lui rendant la lettre. On me l'aurait dit, je l'aurais pas cru !

- Bizarre hein ? Le Saint Sauveur en personne, qui vient prendre de nos nouvelles, comme si on était les meilleurs potes de la terre… Je fais quoi ? Je lui réponds ?

- Et comment ! Je veux absolument savoir comment ça se passe là-bas ! Et ce qu'il a derrière la tête, c'est pas naturel tout ça !

- Tu es trop suspicieuse… mais pour l'occasion, tu n'as peut-être pas tort !

- Merci, tu es trop bon avec moi ! »

Le doux sourire qu'elle lui adressait compensait largement le cynisme de ses paroles et Blaise Zabini, bientôt 25 ans, se leva pour embrasser sa compagne, l'étrange lettre de Harry Potter à la main.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Racontes moi ta vie…

01 juillet

« _Potter…_ »

Harry Potter était un jeune homme de 25 ans, aux cheveux noirs et courts et aux yeux d'un vert éclatant. Sauveur du monde sorcier de son état, il tapa doucement à la porte avant de la pousser, offrant un sourire à la jeune femme qui lisait.

« Salut Gin' ! Murmura-t-il en entrant, prenant l'autre chaise de la pièce.

- Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ! Et toi ? Quoi de nouveau aujourd'hui ?

- Rien ! C'est une bonne journée… La jeune femme lui sourit et se tourna vers le troisième occupant de la pièce pour lui sourire avec amour. Je vais vous laisser par contre, je dois aller rejoindre Dean…

- D'accord ! Il lui sourit à nouveau et lui attrapa la main pour y déposer un baiser au passage. Bon après midi et bonjour à Dean !

- Ca sera fait ! »

La jeune femme aux boucles rousses lui sourit et sortit de la pièce en silence, alors qu'Harry se tournait à nouveau vers son ami.

« Devines ! Il a répondu ! J'y croyais pas ! Sourit-il en sortant la lettre. Attend que je te lise ça, tu pas en revenir ! »

« _Potter, _

_Dire que j'ai été surpris est un euphémisme. Je dois admettre que tu m'as assis, et ça n'arrive pas souvent. _

_Alors comme ça tu veux de mes nouvelles ? Et de celles de Théo, Draco et Pansy ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, après 3 ans de silence et d'ignorance de votre part à tous ? Il est un peu tard pour venir prendre des nouvelles, nous avons refait nos vies loin de vous tous, loin de l'Angleterre et de sa haine… Loin de vos œillères et votre étroitesse d'esprit._

_Soyons d'accord, aucun de vous ne nous a manqué ! Ce serait vous accorder trop d'importance ! »_

« Harry ? C'est l'heure du repas ! Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés entra dans la pièce avec un plateau joliment décoré.

- Hey ! Emma ! Tu es rentrée de tes vacances ? Sourit Harry en se levant pour la libérer du plateau.

- Oui ! J'en suis contente d'ailleurs, notre ami me manquait… alors qu'elle lui répondait, elle installait la petite table devant le lit et commençait à donner son repas à l'homme allongé devant elle.

- Comment va-t-il ? Ton avis de pro ?

- Pas mal, c'est une bonne journée ! répondit la jeune femme en souriant tendrement à son vis-à-vis qui restait sans réactions, se laissant nourrir passivement.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Ginny oui, elle avait l'air contente tout à l'heure… Je n'ai pas vus Hermione par contre…

- Elle n'est pas passé pour le moment, je pense qu'elle viendra ce soir, avant de rentrer !

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Harry… tu devrais aller la voir tu sais, ce serait plus simple !

- Je sais. Le jeune homme lui sourit à nouveau, sachant pertinemment que son amie n'avait pas envie de le voir pour le moment. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sortait avec son plateau, laissant les deux hommes à nouveau seuls.

« Donc, je continue ! »

_« … Que veux-tu savoir ? Si Pansy fait toujours des cauchemars la nuit ? Ou si elle continue à se réveiller en pleurant ? Si Théo parvient de nouveau à rester dans le noir et dans le silence ou s'il a toujours besoin de s'endormir avec de la musique et de la lumière ? Est-ce ce que tu veux savoir ? Et pourquoi ? Pour soulager ta culpabilité en te donnant l'impression que tu fais quelque chose de bien dans ta misérable vie d'Auror ?_

_Je n'ai pas envie de t'aider à laver ta petite conscience, ni de faire en sorte que tes nuits soient plus légères. _

_Débrouilles toi avec ton passé et laisse notre présent tranquille, nous n'avons plus rien en commun aujourd'hui._

_Adieu, _

_Blaise Zabini »_

« Et voilà, Blaise Zabini dans toute sa splendeur… Murmura Harry en rangeant la lettre. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop changé malgré ce qu'il dit. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il ne parle pas de Draco, pas un mot ou presque. Tu crois qu'il est vraiment… heureux ? »

Harry Potter, Sauveur de son état, se leva en soupirant et déposa un baiser sur le front de son meilleur ami. Un instant plus tard, il sortait, laissant son ami plongé dans son sommeil si profond.

« A demain Ron… »


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Êtes-vous heureux enfin ?**

4 juillet

_« Bonjour Zabini… »_

Dans la vie, il n'y avait que trois choses de vraiment vitales pour Théodore Nott. Ses amis, la lumière et la musique. Quoi qu'il arrive, ou qu'il soit, il ne pouvait supporter l'obscurité ou le silence, souvenirs de ses différents passages dans des cachots divers et variés. Ses amis le savaient et, à chaque fois qu'il leur rendait visite, une musique de fond résonnait chez Blaise et Pansy. Ce n'était pas qu'il était spécialement mélomane, mais le silence le renvoyait aux murmures, aux grincements, aux frottements, aux claquements et finalement aux cris, ses cris.

Alors, pour ne pas être plongé dans ces souvenirs qui le laissaient repliés sur lui-même, débile dans un coin, il n'éteignait jamais la lumière, il n'arrêtait jamais la musique, et il dormait le moins possible.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui bien sur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pas tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas en sécurité. Et la dernière personne à avoir fait naître ce sentiment en lui était bien loin aujourd'hui...

Ils faisaient donc de leur mieux pour lui changer les idées à tout moment. Aussi, quand la deuxième lettre de Harry Potter arriva par la poste, au lieu de la jeter comme Blaise en avait eut la prime envie, il la donna à son vieil ami pour le faire un peu sourire.

_« Bonjour Zabini,_

_Avant tout, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir répondu. Je l'espérais sans trop y croire en fait._

_Permet moi de t'apprendre que tu te trompe à mon sujet. Déjà, je ne suis pas Auror, tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus loin… Je sais ce qu'on pouvait penser à l'époque, mais j'estime en avoir fait assez pour la communauté sorcière et je n'avais pas envie de leur sacrifier mon avenir comme je l'ai fait pour mon enfance… »_

« Diantre ! Potter qui réfléchit ? S'exclama Théo. Mais on aura tout vu !

- Oui, il a l'air de ne plus trop se faire d'illusion sur le monde sorcier lui non plus.

- C'est bien, il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux !

- Toi tu as toujours eut un faible pour lui de toute façon ! Sourit Pansy, gentiment sarcastique.

- Je sais et alors ? Théo lui tira la langue, très mature et reprit sa lecture.

_« … mais je ne te dirais pas ce que je fais, juste pour voir si tu auras un jour la curiosité de poser la question. Ron lui a commencé le cursus, même s'il n'a pas pu le finir…_

« Weasley a foiré ses études ?

- Non, d'après la _Gazette_, il est dans le coma.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand !

- Trois ans, il n'est pas expliqué comment c'est arrivé par contre ! C'était un peu après que nous ayons quitté le pays. Expliqua Blaise en lui lançant sur la table un vieil exemplaire du journal anglais où un entrefilet de dix lignes annonçait la blessure de leur ancien camarade de classe.

- Le meilleur ami du Survivant est hospitalisé et c'est tout ce qu'ils en disent ? Demanda Théo, manifestement bouleversé.

- Il semble qu'ils ne se soient pas fait que des amis après notre départ ! répondit Pansy que cette idée semblait réjouir.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'il est bien soigné ! Intervint Blaise en voyant la mine inquiète de son meilleur ami.

- J'espère…

- Tu ne lui dois rien Théo !

- Rien sauf le peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste Pansy… murmura le jeune homme en posant le journal pour reprendre la lecture de la lettre. »

_« … pour le moment, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il soit diplômé un jour !_

_Ensuite, ma conscience se porte bien et mes nuits sont tout à fait tranquilles. Je ne nie pas qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour parvenir à faire la petite voix de ma culpabilité, mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour que le monde tourne, aussi pénibles et douloureux soient-ils…_

_Ce n'est donc pas la culpabilité qui m'a fait prendre contact avec toi mais bel et bien la curiosité et l'intérêt que je vous ai toujours porté depuis la fin de la guerre. Je n'ai pas oublié que je vous dois la vie d'Hermione et de Ron, la fin des combats…_

_Dans ta lettre, tu me parles brièvement de Parkinson et Nott, mais tu ne dis rien ou presque de Malfoy et toi… »_

« Tu as parlé de moi ? S'exclama Théo en ouvrant de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Presque rien ! Répondit Blaise soudain gêné, dans sa fougue, il s'était peut-être laissé aller à des mots qu'il aurait dû éviter.

- Mais encore ?

- Que nous avons survécu ! Que ça n'a pas été facile, spécialement pour Pansy et toi, que vous avez été touché mais que vous êtes toujours là et que vous n'avez pas abandonné malgré tout…

- Tu es sûr que c'est tout ?

- Bien sur ! Le jeune homme regarda son ami dans les yeux, son regard semblant dire « fais-moi confiance » et Théo sut qu'il lui mentait mais qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Ouais, tu parles que je te crois… »

_« … j'espère que ce n'est pas mauvais signe et que c'est juste une façon pour toi de faire naître le suspens ! Bizarrement, j'ai un doute, mais j'ai décidé depuis longtemps d'interpréter les choses comme ça me chante et j'ai donc décidé que toi aussi tu cherchais à attiser ma curiosité ! Et bien ça marche, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous devenez tous les deux ! D'ailleurs en réalité, j'aimerais savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce matin de septembre, durant notre dernière année. Depuis ce jour où vous êtes arrivés dans le train en regardant autour de vous comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois que vous voyiez le monde tous autant que vous étiez._

_Je me souviens que Crabbe et Goyle semblaient fiers d'eux, que Malfoy était égal à lui-même, je me souviens aussi du regard que tu portais sur Nott et Parkinson. Le regard d'un homme qui sait qu'il ne peut protéger ceux qu'il aime mais qui fera tout ce qu'il peut pour y parvenir. Ça va te paraître étrange mais Charlie regardait ses frères et sœurs de la même manière durant notre dernière été tous ensemble au Terrier, la maison familiale des Weasley. »_

« Je me demande ce qui doit me faire le plus rire, l'idée qu'il te compare à un Weasley ou bien le fait que tu puisses me regarder comme ton petit frère !

- Va te faire !

- J'aimerais bien ! Tu es volontaire ? Théo lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Blaise, très digne, lui envoya un des coussins du canapé en travers de la figure. »

_« Je t'imagine sourire, narquois, et lever les yeux au ciel à l'idée que je puisse te comparer à un Weasley. Et pourtant cela n'a vraiment rien d'une insulte, loin de là. Les Weasley et les Serpentards ont en commun leur esprit de corps et leur façon de faire front envers et contre tout. Je parle bien sur des vrais Serpentards, ceux qui ne s'inclinent devant personne, pas des vendus à Voldemort… »_

Théo frissonna.

« Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour avoir une telle désinvolture devant Son nom…

- Peut être que je l'avoir tué suffit à créer une certaine familiarité ! Sourit Blaise.

- Peut-être oui… en tout cas, je ne le savais pas si au point sur les Serpentards !

- Que veux-tu, Potter semble être plein de surprises !

- Ça veut dire que tu vas lui répondre ?

- Ça veut dire que j'y pense oui !

- Alors là je veux lire ce que tu vas lui écrire ! Tu as intérêt à y penser, surtout si tu dois parler de moi !

- On n'y est pas encore Théo…

- Tu parles, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as sûrement déjà réfléchi à ta réponse. »

_« C'était le cas de Crabbe et Goyle, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner, leur air ravi était assez parlant mais, je l'admets aujourd'hui, je n'imaginais pas à l'époque que vous puissiez avoir le courage de renoncer à la sécurité pour préserver votre liberté._

_Je suis heureux de constater que je m'étais trompé et je souhaite avoir raison d'espérer qu'une fois encore tu prennes le temps de me répondre._

_À__ bientôt,_

_Harry Potter. »_

« Tu vas lui répondre. Ce n'était pas une question que posait Théo.

- Bien sûr qu'il va le faire, il a commencé à rédiger la lettre.

- Je veux la lire ! Répéta le jeune homme.

- On verra Théo… »

Blaise sourit à son meilleur ami qui lui rendait la deuxième lettre d'Harry Potter.


	4. Chapitre 4

Interlude : Cher ami

10 juillet

_« Draco, _

C'est alors qu'il était assis sur la terrasse de sa maison au Portugal, en train de mettre la dernière main à son prochain livre, que Draco Malfoy, 25 ans, se vit surprendre par la chouette de son ami Blaise. Surpris, il envisagea quelques instants de ne pas accepter la lettre puis, avec un soupir, décida de libérer l'oiseau.

Blaise savait que Draco n'acceptait pas d'être dérangé quand il était au Portugal. Cette maison était l'endroit où il s'était réfugié quand il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Alors que ses amis étaient partis vers l'Amérique, lui avait choisi la maison où ses parents l'emmenaient en vacances, quand il était encore enfant, innocent et surtout ignorant de ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Revenir sur ces lieux, voir la plage où il jouait dans les vagues, retrouver la terrasse ensoleillée, tout cela lui avait permis de tourner une page. Depuis, c'est là qu'il venait écrire, dans cette maison où il avait recommencé sa vie, il venait achever chacun de ses projets, avant de rentrer à New York, donner son manuscrit à son éditeur. Tout le monde savait que quand il était là-bas, il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Et voilà que Blaise lui écrivait…

_« Draco, _

_Je sais, tu ne veux pas être dérangé. Et pourtant, il m'a semblé que je devais t'informer de ce qui nous arrive en ce moment ici, à New York… »_

Allons donc, qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait, encore !

_« Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu la surprise de voir arriver une lettre plus qu'étrange. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, parce que je voulais être sûr que c'était sérieux et pas une mauvaise farce. Mais les semaines passent, nous avons échangé quelques lettres et il semble qu'il soit sincère. _

_Depuis qu'il a écrit, les choses sont étranges ici. Pansy n'arrête pas de parler de l'Angleterre, je l'ai même vu regarder ses albums photos, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis trois ans. Théo est fébrile, il dort encore moins, il dit qu'il doit aller à Londres, qu'il doit faire quelque chose pour Weasley… »_

Quoi ?

_« … qu'il veut le voir. Même moi, je me sens différent, j'ai hâte de recevoir sa prochaine lettre, comme si le fait d'entendre parler du pays me remuait. Je sais, nous avons eu plus que souvent l'occasion de rentrer, d'en parler, et que nous nous étions toujours refusé à le faire, sans doute par peur de nos propres réactions. Mais voilà que, comme d'habitude, il fiche son bordel, qu'il nous trouble et remet tout en question._

_Potter a écrit Draco. Il demande de nos nouvelles. Il demande de TES nouvelles, et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, quoi lui dire. Il veut savoir ce que nous sommes, ce que nous devenons et comment nous allons, comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Et je lui réponds, nous lui répondons, comme si nous avions besoin de lui parler, de lui dire et de nous raconter._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, à toi je peux le dire. Revenir en arrière, accepter de le laisser entrer dans la vie de Pansy et Théo, j'ai peur que cela les trouble, alors qu'ils commencent juste à se sentir mieux. Et d'un autre côté, je me demande si le fait d'accepter ce contact ne pourrait pas les aider justement, à aller mieux._

_Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, s'il te plait._

_Ton ami_

_Blaise »_

Le lendemain, Draco prenait un portoloin pour rentrer à New York.


	5. Interlude 1

**.**

**.**

**4. Dans notre pays lointain…**

10 juillet

_« Salut Potter… »_

Depuis sa quatrième année et le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Harry n'avait plus eu qu'une envie : se fondre dans le décor. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait abandonné le devant de la scène une fois sa morbide tâche accomplie.

Il avait tué Voldemort, il le devait bien à Dumbledore et Snape, morts pour la cause. Il le devait à ses parents et son parrain, à Cédric et à la longue litanie de noms qui avaient hanté ses jours et ses nuits pendant sa jeunesse. Et puis il avait baissé le rideau. Finit le spectacle !

Harry Potter ne serait pas Auror, il avait son comptant de criminels. Harry Potter ne serait pas joueur de Quidditch, il avait son comptant de fans en délires. Harry Potter ne serait pas professeur à Poudlard, il avait son comptant de chuchotements quand il passait dans les couloirs. Non, Harry Potter ne voulait pas tout ça, il voulait juste vivre sa vie tranquille, loin des feux de la rampe. Alors Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur, bref, le Héros du monde sorcier, Harry Potter donc, avait tout bêtement ouvert une animalerie.

Les animaux n'étaient pas pénibles, ils ne demandaient pas d'interviews ou d'autographes, ils ne posaient pas de questions sur la guerre, Voldemort, ses amours. Les animaux ne demandaient que de l'attention, de l'affection et du temps. Et de tout ça, Harry Potter en avait à revendre. Son meilleur ami était dans le coma, sa meilleure amie n'osait plus le regarder en face et son amour/amant était partit vivre sa vie « quelques temps » loin de lui, le temps de « se retrouver », depuis « juste » trois ans… Donc Harry avait investi un peu de son héritage et, dans sa petite boutique, il s'occupait de ses pensionnaires. Il n'y avait pas son nom sur la devanture, pas plus que sa photo, juste une image animée de sa chouette Hedwige.

Bien sûr, ceux qui entraient savaient bien qui possédait la petite boutique aux décorations multicolores. Mais ceux qui entraient pour satisfaire leur curiosité étaient bien vite attirés par les chats, les crapauds, les chouettes ou les woftys1 qui les regardaient depuis leurs jolies cages, leurs grands yeux débordant de confiance et de douceur.

Il en était de même côté moldu de la boutique, pourquoi s'arrêter à un seul monde alors qu'il connaissait les deux ? Souvent, les gens entraient et étaient saisis par ce beau jeune homme aux grands yeux verts un peu mélancoliques, aux cheveux noirs en bataille… Et puis cela passait, à peine avaient-ils posé les yeux sur les chiots, les chatons, les hamsters et les mignonnes petites souris qui s'ébattaient dans leur cage.

Mais ni un cas ni l'autre n'avait quoi que ce fût à voir avec un sort lancé sur le seuil des boutiques, sort destiné à rendre le propriétaire beaucoup moins intéressant que ses pensionnaires. Ce serait mal voyons ! Reposant, mais pas bien…

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas à cause de ce fameux sort que les voisins oubliaient qu'ils venaient se plaindre du ballet incessant des rapaces dans le quartier depuis qu'il avait ouvert sa petite boutique. Harry sut donc que personne ne se plaindrait de l'arrivée d'une énième chouette qui entrait par la lucarne spécialement aménagée à cet effet. Il aurait pourtant préféré que Blaise face l'effort de lui répondre par la poste moldue, mais, d'une certaine manière, c'était typique du Serpentard de prendre son propre choix à contre pied. Et puis tant qu'il lui répondait !

_« Salut Potter,_

_Tu vois, j'ai cédé moi aussi au démon de la curiosité et voilà que je te réponds, alors que je m'étais bien promis de brûler tes lettres et de les oublier. Mais tu m'intrigues, mon cerveau me dit qu'il y a forcément anguille sous roche alors que mon instinct me laisse penser que tu veux vraiment les réponses à tes questions..._

_J'ai donc décidé de te laisser une chance, de te répondre, même de répondre à certaines de tes questions et de voir où ça nous mène, ne serait-ce que parce Pansy et Théo sont aussi curieux que moi. Mais si je découvre que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste blague, une façon de te moquer de nous, je débarque dans ta misérable vie et je te démolis, Survivant ou pas… »_

« Toujours aussi délicat ce garçon ! Lança Harry à Milaye, son wofty, une bestiole pelucheuse à souhait qui le regardait du haut du perchoir d'où il se balançait, accroché par la queue.

- Tu parles encore à cet animal ? Demanda une voix depuis la porte.

- Je reste persuadé qu'ils sont beaucoup plus intelligents qu'on ne veut bien le penser ! Sourit Harry en se levant pour aller enlacer celle qu'il considérait toujours comme sa meilleure amie. Je suis heureux de te voir Hermione !

- Moi aussi Harry ! La jeune femme lui sourit, son regard évitant comme toujours les yeux trop verts de son vieux camarade. Emma m'a dit que tu avais demandé de mes nouvelles…

- Comme à chaque fois que je la vois ! Et j'imagine qu'elle t'a couru après jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de promettre de passer me voir, je me trompe ?

- Tu dis ça comme si je me forçais à te rendre visite !

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda-t-il avec une touche d'amertume involontaire.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de travail avec Sainte Mangouste et mes études et…

- Je sais ! La coupa-t-il, ne voulant pas entendre encore une fois la longue litanie de ses excuses. Je sais Herm'… je regrette juste que nous n'ayons pas plus de temps à passer ensemble, comme avant.

- Rien ne sera plus comme avant, pas tant que Ron ne sera pas réveillé, murmura-t-elle en se détournant vers une cage pour regarder les deux woftys qui s'y amusaient.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas admis que tu n'es pas responsable surtout tu sais !

- Nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus, s'il te plait ! Pour la première fois, la jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, suppliante et il soupira en l'attirant contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se flagellait encore ainsi, surtout que le vrai responsable avait été arrêté et condamné. Mais Hermione était Hermione, toujours à vouloir en faire plus, plus de travail, plus d'étude, plus de culpabilité.

- Non, nous n'allons pas revenir là-dessus… Promit-il dans un souffle. Mais un jour tu devras accepter d'en parler tu sais…

- Plus tard Harry… Quand Ron sera réveillé…

- Très bien ! »

Pendant un instant, il faillit lui demander comment allait Matthew, sachant pertinemment que les deux jeunes gens étaient plus proches qu'Hermione voulait bien l'admettre. Mais il renonça, sentant que se serait encore motif à dispute. Et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, pas aujourd'hui.

« Alors, tu es venue acheter une petite bête ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Non ! Pattenrond ne me pardonnerait pas si je lui apportais un rival !

- Ce chat est bien trop amoureux de toi, ce n'est pas normal ! Tu as vérifié si c'est pas un animagus ? demanda-t-il dans un petit rire, allant mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé.

- J'ai vérifié si tu veux tout savoir ! Et ce n'est qu'un chat très affectueux ! Et puis je l'aime comme ça en plus, je ne voudrais pas qu'il change ! Surtout que c'est bon compagnon pour les nuits froides !

- Ça, vue la taille de la bête, je veux bien croire que tu n'ais pas froid !

- Et c'est un très bon interlocuteur, il m'aide souvent à préparer mes exposer, je suis sûre qu'il comprend tout ce que je lui dis…

- Comme Milaye ! répondit Harry l'air de rien.

- Oui, comme ta drôle de boule de poil ! D'ailleurs j'ai rêvé ou tu lui parlais de Zabini quand je suis entrée ?

- Non tu as raison, j'étais bien en train de lui en parler…

- Tu as des nouvelles ? Depuis quand ?

- Quelques semaines seulement, je lui ai écrit pour savoir un peu ce qu'ils devenaient tous.

- Et ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Il t'a parlé de lui ?

- Non, juste un ou deux mots, c'est tout… »

Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Trois ans qu'il attendait et rien, toujours le silence.

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber Harry ? Tu te fais du mal à l'attendre comme ça ! Oublie-le ou va le voir, mais ne reste pas à attendre !

- Je lui ai promis… Il voulait voir le monde, voyager et je lui ai promis que je l'attendrais et que je respecterais son absence…

- Il a aussi promis de t'écrire et il ne l'a jamais fait !

- Je sais. C'est juste…

- Que tu l'aimes, que tu ne veux pas l'oublier, ni le trahir…

- Voilà…

- Je comprends. Et pourtant, plus le temps passe et plus je pense que Ron voulait rompre ce jour là… C'est idiot non ?

- Non pas du tout… Harry regarda son amie, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il savait que Ron voulait mettre fin à sa relation avec la brunette, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait le lui dire et, depuis toutes ces années, il hésitait, sentant que ce n'était pas à lui de le lui apprendre.

- Enfin, je comprends pourquoi tu veux attendre, mais je sais que tu es malheureux depuis tout ce temps Harry et je ne pense que pas que c'est ce qu'il voudrait…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit à Zabini, pour savoir. Savoir ce qu'il devient, ce qu'il fait, si j'ai eu raison de l'attendre ou pas tout ce temps.

- Et alors ? »

_« Alors comme ça tu veux savoir ce que nous devenons ? Pour de vrai ? Pansy vit avec moi, nous allons nous marier l'année prochaine. Théo n'habite pas très loin, il travaille dans une boutique de magie ouverte aux moldus et aux sorciers, comme c'est le cas pour la plupart des commerces ici. Personne ne savait qui nous étions, nous avons donc pu reprendre nos vies normalement, en tout cas autant que possible après la guerre._

_Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé cette année là, la dernière ? Tu veux que je te raconte la peur, les murmures la nuit, les voix de ceux qui avaient accepté l'allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui nous promettaient la mort et la souffrance ? Cette année là a été un cauchemar à tous points de vue, nous ne pouvions pas faire un pas seul sans que quelqu'un nous tombe dessus, en particulier Pansy et Théo. Comme tu peux t'en douter, Draco et moi étions moins ennuyés, ne serait-ce que grâce à nos carrures… Il faut dire qu'à part Crabbe et Goyle, personne n'osait trop s'en prendre à nous, mais nous avons dû nous habituer à accompagner Théo et Pansy presque à tous moment, pour éviter qu'ils ne finissent à l'infirmerie… »_

« Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça… Murmura Hermione qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que nous n'avions pas vues en réalité. »

_« …D'autant qu'il n'y avait pas que les Serpentards, les autres maisons s'en sont données à cœur joie cette année là aussi, et inutile de dire que nous ne servions pas Voldemort, ils ne nous auraient pas crut, exactement comme toi et tes amis ne l'avez pas cru. Dire qu'il a fallut arriver à la fin de l'année pour que vous arriviez à nous accorder un peu de crédit…_

_Mais passons, inutile de perdre plus de temps avec ça ! Tu voulais aussi savoir ce que devenait Draco ? Il voyage, c'est sa passion et son métier. Il écrit des livres sur les différents pays qu'il visite, passant quatre mois par an loin avant de revenir finir l'année ici, à New York, le temps d'écrire son livre. Tu pourrais sûrement le trouver en librairie, même dans un pays aussi arriéré que l'Angleterre, il écrit sous le pseudo de Luc Evans… »_

« Evans ? Harry est-ce que…

- Non ce n'est pas une coïncidence, je lui ai dit que ma mère s'appelait comme ça avant d'épouser mon père.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il pense encore à toi Harry !

- Il n'a pas écrit. Il l'avait promis et s'il ne le fait pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas heureux, qu'il gâche sa vie et qu'il le sait… soupira le jeune homme. En tout cas c'est ce que j'aimerais penser. Ou alors c'est qu'il a choisi juste un nom pratique et voilà !

- Je ne sais pas, le Malfoy que je connais ne fait rien par hasard tu sais… »

_« … et il mène précisément la vie dont il rêvait, comme nous tous d'ailleurs ! Voilà, as-tu les réponses à tes questions ? Satisfait ?_

_Je ne te dirais pas, ou plutôt je ne te dirais plus, adieu, parce que je me doute que tu vas encore écrire. Au revoir donc._

_Blaise Zabini_

_P.S. : Ok je ne voulais pas poser la question mais Pansy et Théo refusent de me laisser fermer cette lettre sans le faire : que fais-tu donc dans la vie de si passionnant ? »_

Cette dernière phrase tira un sourire à Harry et Hermione. Les Serpentards pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient aussi curieux que n'importe qui d'autre !

« Je dois te laisser, on m'attend. Finit par dire Hermione après un moment. Merci pour le thé.

- Merci à toi d'être passée 'Mione. Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de lui relever le visage et de la forcer à croiser son regard. Tu sais que je t'aime comme ma sœur ?

-… Je sais…

- Alors viens me voir plus souvent s'il te plait, au moins quand je suis avec Ron, je suis sûr que ça lui fait du bien de nous avoir tous les deux ensembles avec lui… »

La jeune femme prit un long moment pour répondre, se retenant de lui rappeler que rien de ce qu'ils faisaient n'aidait Ron pour le moment. Et puis elle soupira et hocha de la tête. Rien n'aidait non, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas essayer…

« J'essaierais, quand je pourrai, je vous rejoindrai…

- Merci ma belle ! »

Harry redéposa un baiser sur son front avant de la laisser partir. À travers la vitrine, il la regarda monter dans la voiture de Matthew et il se demanda si un jour, elle accepterait d'admettre qu'elle aimait ce gentil jeune homme avec qui elle faisait ses études.


	6. Chapter 5

**5. Dis-moi tout…**

16 juillet

_« Bonjour Blaise… »_

À bien y réfléchir, Pansy Parkinson ressemblait à une rose. Comme la rose, elle était belle, délicate, elle attirait ceux qui la voyaient, qui n'avaient qu'une envie, entendre sa voix, sentir son parfum. Elle savait charmer son monde et en tirer le meilleur. Et comme la rose, elle était hérissée d'épines acérées qui écartaient les gens trop pressants.

Chez les Sang Purs, l'éducation était strictement partagée entre père et mère, chacun se penchant sur ce qui lui semblait le plus important. Alors que les bases de l'éducation, comment tenir une maison, s'habiller, se mettre en valeur, étaient confiées à des percepteurs, voire aux elfes de maison, les parents se chargeaient d'armer leurs enfants pour l'avenir. Ainsi, monsieur Parkinson s'était chargé d'enseigner à sa fille comment devenir l'épouse parfaite, lui expliquant ce qu'un homme attend de sa femme et comment elle devait le servir au mieux. Pendant ce temps, madame Parkinson, elle, apprenait à sa fille comment manipuler un homme et l'amener à la servir, elle.

Pansy avait fait siens ces principes et, aujourd'hui, menait sa vie selon eux. Blaise était son homme, son époux dans son cœur à défaut de l'être sur le papier et elle entendait le servir aussi bien qu'il la servait. À leur manière, Théo et lui étaient les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à continuer à se lever le matin, chacun lui apportant la force et le besoin de continuer à être. Si son fiancé l'avait soutenu à bout de bras à une époque où le simple fait de sortir de chez elle était une déchirure, sortir Théo de sa torpeur avait été la mission qui lui avait permis de rester à l'écoute du monde, plutôt que de se replier sur elle-même jusqu'à totale disparition. Ils lui étaient vitaux, l'un comme l'autre, et le savaient bien.

Draco avait une place bien à lui. Il n'était pas comme Blaise, un pendant à son cœur et à sa vie, pas comme Théo non plus, sorte de petit frère-grand enfant qu'elle devait protéger. En réalité, Draco était un peu comme une sorte de père de substitution. Souvent absent dans les faits, mais prêt à revenir au moindre problème pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, prendre les décisions nécessaires à la bonne marche de leur petite famille. Et puis il repartait, sans oublier de sacrifier le plus souvent possible à leurs traditions familiales, comme le petit déjeuner du dimanche matin.

Chaque dimanche, depuis 5 ans, Pansy se levait avant l'aurore, elle, que le sommeil avait si longtemps fui, aimait quitter le cocon chaleureux des bras de Blaise pour profiter du calme d'avant le jour. Elle préparait le thé au jasmin qu'elle préférait et attendait Théo qui arrivait à 6h précises, armé des croissants et brioches du petit déjeuner. Ensemble, ils regardaient le soleil se lever sur la ville.

À 7h, Draco les rejoignait, journaux à la main. Il préparait son café et l'infusion que Théo sirotait tout au long de la journée et, ensemble, ils commençaient à petit déjeuner en échangeant les nouvelles de la semaine. Vers 8h, Blaise, les cheveux en bataille et l'air maussade, les rejoignait en pestant contre ceux qui empêchaient les gens de dormir _bon sang !_,faisant rire ses amis.

Ce matin là, Blaise venait à peine de retrouver le sourire lorsque la lettre de Potter arriva, portée par une chouette.

« Je croyais qu'il envoyait son courrier par la poste Moldue ? Demanda Draco qui attendait cette lettre avec une impatience parfaitement dissimulée.

- Normalement oui, il faut croire qu'il avait envie de changer ! Répondit Blaise.

- Ou peut-être qu'il a quelque chose d'urgent à dire ! Intervint Théo, qui attrapa la lettre et donna un morceau de brioche à la chouette pour la remercier. »

_« Bonjour Blaise !_

_J'ai tellement de choses à raconter, de questions à poser, que je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Je sais bien ce que tu dois te dire, que je dois commencer par le début, mais il n'y en a pas vraiment, donc autant attaquer par ma grande nouvelle : Ron a bougé cette nuit !_

_Tu sais peut-être que, depuis trois ans, il est dans une sorte de coma magique, incapable de parler, de bouger ou même de nous faire comprendre s'il est réveillé. Il regarde droit devant lui, mange quand on lui tend la fourchette, se laisse bouger et déplacer, mais il est absent, à la fois réveillé et inconscient de son environnement. »_

« Et ça change quelque chose à son comportement habituel ? Demanda Pansy, narquoise. Si elle tira un sourire à Blaise et Draco, Théo se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial. Rhooo ça va, on dirait que j'ai insulté quelqu'un ! »

_« Nous avons tout essayé pour obtenir une réponse de lui, pour parvenir à communiquer et, même si pour le moment rien ne semble fonctionner, je ne perds pas espoir de le voir revenir à lui un jour. Et d'autant plus maintenant ! Chaque soir, les infirmières le rallongent, pour qu'il dorme confortablement, soigneusement bordé. Et le lendemain, les infirmières le retrouvent dans la même position quand elles viennent lui apporter les soins dont il a besoin. Mais ce matin, les draps avaient bougés, sa main était par-dessus, les doigts serrés sur le tissu ! En trois ans, c'est la première fois que ça arrive ! »_

« C'est peut-être une mauvaise blague, se serait bizarre qu'il n'y ait eut aucun changement en trois ans et soudain, bingo ! s'interrompit Blaise.

- On peut avoir la suite ? Demanda Théo en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air aussi excité que Potter. »

_« Il y a des alarmes et des sécurités sur la porte et les fenêtres bien sûr, donc nous savons que personne n'est entré pour nous faire une cruelle blague, donc la seule solution, c'est qu'il a bougé seul. Depuis ce matin, nous cherchons ce qui a pu se passer pour provoquer ce changement, mais rien de nouveau n'est intervenu dans sa vie, hormis le fait que je lui lise tes lettres. Qui sait, peut-être que c'est ça ! »_

« Mais bien sur… Reprit Blaise, amusé. Et pourquoi ne pas me rendre responsable de la chute du NASDAC aussi ?

- Je dois aller en Angleterre ! S'exclama Théo en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Excuse-moi ? !

- Je dois y aller ! Le voir !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses faire de plus ? Demanda Draco calmement.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais il m'a sauvé la vie, le moins que je puisse faire est d'aller auprès de lui maintenant ! Je ne peux pas ne rien faire !

- Tu n'as rien fait jusqu'à maintenant, ta présence ne changera rien ! répondit Pansy.

- Je ne demande pas l'autorisation, je peux parfaitement partir tout seul !

- Ça suffit ! Intervint Draco qui voyait le ton monter. Continue Blaise…

- Mais…

- On en parlera plus tard Théo ! »

Le jeune homme se rassit, contrarié et bien décidé à retourner dans ce pays qui lui faisait faire des cauchemars. Blaise, lui, s'exécuta, perturbé par la décision apparemment irrévocable de Théo. En cinq ans, son amis n'avait pour ainsi dire prit aucune décision par lui-même, rien d'important en tout cas. Même pour son travail à la boutique de magie, Blaise et Draco avaient dû le convaincre de postuler et Pansy le menacer pour le faire aller travailler le premier jour. Et voilà qu'il envisageait de rentrer au pays, seul s'il le fallait, pour affronter son passé et ceux qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux ! Perturbant oui, à tout le moins.

_« Enfin, dans le doute, je vais continuer à lui lire tes lettres, je ne peux donc qu'espérer que tu continues à me répondre._

_En parlant de réponse, je me suis longuement demandé si j'allais répondre à ta question sur mon travail. Mais j'avoue être un peu déçu de voir que tu n'es finalement pas curieux, que seuls Pansy et Théo le sont. Alors je vais jouer les mystérieux et attendre un peu pour vous révéler mes activités. Tout ce que je vous dirai, c'est que mes pensionnaires adorent qu'on leur donne de l'amour… »_

« Il vend des animaux, intervint Draco tranquillement.

- Pardon ?

- Son métier. Il possède une animalerie sur le Chemin de Traverse et il vend des animaux.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Pansy, surprise alors que Blaise lui regardait son ami en réfléchissant.

- Tu t'es renseigné sur lui.

- Non ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

- J'ai cherché ce que faisait Potter et je n'ai pas trouvé, s'il possède une boutique, c'est forcément sous un prête nom. Donc ça veut dire que tu t'es renseigné de manière plus précise que moi, plus fouillée.

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? demanda Draco, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je me le demande bien justement !

- Et si tu continuais à lire Blaise ? proposa Pansy, décidant à son tour de changer de sujet, elle aurait bien l'occasion plus tard de soumettre son ami à la question.

- M'ouais... »

_« Donc non, je ne suis pas devenu Auror comme tu semblais le penser, encore une fois, j'ai vu suffisamment de batailles, de morts pour vouloir remettre ça une fois sortie de l'école. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, vous aurez plus de détails si vous restez curieux de ma profession, tous les trois !_

_D'ailleurs en parlant de curiosité, comme tout bon Gryffondor, j'en suis maladivement atteint et j'ai donc été en librairie, regarder un peu les livres de Draco, comme tu me l'avais conseillé… »_

« Tu as quoi ? S'exclama Draco en fusillant son ami du regard.

- Rien ! Je ne lui ai jamais dit d'acheter tes livres ! … Juste qu'il pourrait les trouver dans une librairie…

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que si j'avais pris un pseudonyme, c'était pour qu'il ne sache pas ?

- Qui ça « il » ? Intervint Pansy. Potter ?

- … Non ! Eux tous ! Là-bas ! (1) Enfin, si j'avais voulu qu'ils tombent sur mes bouquins, je les aurais publié sous mon vrai nom !

- Il m'a demandé ce que tu devenais, je lui ai répondu, que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Lui mentir ? »

Blaise ne trouva rien à répondre à ça et préféra reprendre la lecture de la lettre pour se donner une contenance. Mince, il n'y avait même pas pensé, tellement il était occupé à vouloir rabattre son caquet au balafré.

_« J'avoue que les livres de voyage ne sont pas mes lectures préférés, en tout cas, ne l'étaient pas, mais j'ai été surpris par ces livres. Pas par leurs qualités, je ne vois pas Draco faire quelque chose moins bien que parfaitement, mais plus par leur sensibilité, le véritable intérêt que les mots et les photos montrent pour les cultures qu'il a rencontré. Manifestement, voyager lui apporte réellement du plaisir et j'ai envie de te croire quand tu me dis qu'il est heureux. _

_Par contre, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas le choix de son pseudonyme. Pourquoi Luc ? En hommage à son père ? Je croyais qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup ? Et pourquoi Evans ? En tout cas, je me suis plongé dans ses livres avec délectation dans ses récits de voyage, il semble vraiment passionné par ce qu'il écrit. Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Tu me dis qu'il est heureux, mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'il sait feindre comme personne. A-t-il rencontré quelqu'un ? Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… il me manque…_

_Réponds-moi s'il te plait, _

_Harry »_

« … On dirait que j'ai des choses à vous raconter… murmura Draco. »

Oui, je profite éhontément du fait d'écrire en français et des subtilités de notre belle langue pour offrir une échappatoire à ce pauvre Draco. Je suis bien consciente qu'en anglais ce ne serait pas possible puisque « il » se dit « he » et « ils », « they », mais bon, je ne vais me priver des avantages de notre langue sur celle de Shakespeare quand même lol


	7. Chapter 6

**6. Il nous parle de toi**

20 juillet

_« Potter, sale enfoiré… »_

Avant, après, deux mots, toute une vie.

Pour Hermione Granger, tout avait toujours été articulé autour de ce concept.

Il y avait eu avant et après la lettre de Poudlard.

Avant, elle était une enfant heureuse et enjouée, curieuse de tout, qui aimait lire des livres sous un arbre, s'endormant parfois en rêvant aux contes de fée, aux princesses et aux dragons. Et puis la lettre était arrivée, les fées et les dragons existaient vraiment, plus rien n'était pareil. Elle avait découvert en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'elle ne savait rien du monde où elle devrait évoluer et avait décidé de tout apprendre, pour s'intégrer, devenir une part du monde sorcier. Mais ses efforts étaient inutiles, son savoir tout neuf la mettait à l'écart de ses camarades, trop « je sais tout » pour les garçons, pas assez féminine pour les filles. Et il y avait eu le troll.

Avant le troll, elle était seule, tout le temps avec ses livres. Après le troll, Harry et Ron l'avaient adoptée, elle s'était trouvée une nouvelle famille, elle faisait parti de _quelque chose_, même si ce n'était que leur petite bande. Leur relation avait évoluée au fur et à mesure pour devenir une sorte d'organisme : elle était la tête, pensante et réfléchie Ron le cœur, toujours prêt au coup de sang, fidèle et présent Harry les bras et les jambes, à la pointe de l'action, tenant la baguette pour combattre et les soutenir. Indissociable les uns des autres, indispensable les uns aux autres. Même quand le Tournois des Trois Sorciers avait manqué les séparer, même quand leur alchimie s'était modifiée pour que la tête et le cœur se rapprochent, se soutenant, s'aimant.

Avant l'attentat contre Dumbledore, les choses étaient simples dans leurs complexités. Les Serpentards étaient les méchants, les Gryffondors les gentils, l'Ordre de Phoenix les justes, les frontières étaient claires, faciles à voir et à comprendre. Et puis Snape avait tenté de tuer le directeur, le laissant plus mort que vif, Draco Malfoy avait, quant à lui, parait-t-il, refusé de tuer le vieil homme. Les frontières s'étaient sensiblement déplacées, étaient devenues plus floues et si on admettait que les Serpentards pouvaient être gentils, alors les Gryffondors n'étaient peut-être pas tous si gentils. Les amis devenaient suspects et Hermione avait dû accepter de devenir suspicieuse. Harry lui-même, le fer de lance de la liberté, celui qui tenait la baguette, n'était-il pas un peu trop obsédé par Malfoy et les Serpentards ?

C'est Ron qui, le premier, avait décidé de leur donner une chance. Ron qui avait suivi son cœur en proposant son aide à Malfoy et Zabini, après la disparition de Nott et Parkinson. Par cette proposition, il avait rallié les Serpentards à la cause de la lumière. Quand Draco avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione, en jetant les sorts de soins et des alertes, l'alliance improbable entre les griffons et les serpents avait été définitivement scellée.

Cela avait marqué l'avènement de la guerre. Après, tout s'était enchaîné, Ron et Zabini partant chercher Nott et Parkinson pendant qu'Harry et Draco faisaient front commun face aux Mangemorts à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Zabini était revenu avec une Parkinson hagarde et choquée, traumatisée par son passage dans les geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron et

Nott, eux, étaient toujours là-bas, le Serpentard n'avait pu être libéré et le roux avait refusé de le laisser seul face aux Mangemorts.

C'est alors qu'ils avaient appris de la bouche de Dumbledore que Snape n'était pas un traitre, qu'il œuvrait toujours pour le camp de la lumière. L'homme avait réussi à libérer les élèves encore prisonniers, après qu'ils aient subi treize longs jours de tortures pour leur désaffection. Il les avait rendus plus mort que vif, mais vivant tout de même. Lui par contre, avait trouvé la mort, frappé par une malédiction qui l'avait tué quelques secondes après son arrivée au château. Son corps, sous le coup d'un sort lancé par Dumbledore auparavant, s'était transformé en portoloin et avait permis de passer outre le sort de Fidélitas du seigneur des ténèbres. L'armée du Phénix avait alors pris la forteresse de Voldemort d'assaut, occupé ses troupes, pendant que Harry tuait, plus par surprise que par talent, le chef des forces obscures.

La mort du mage noir n'avait pas mis fin à la guerre, elle s'était simplement déplacée pour changer de champ de bataille.

Avant, Hermione croyait en la justice, persuadée que la mort de Voldemort et l'arrestation des Mangemorts apporteraient la paix et le calme sur le monde magique. Elle s'était trompée. La situation était devenue pire. Dumbledore était mort, le rôle de Snape n'était pas connu, sauf des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui étaient assez mal vus par la société magique : leur action cachée n'avait-elle pas freinée et empêchée celle du Ministère ? Les délations allaient bon train, les gens étaient enfermés sous simple dénonciation. Les Serpentards avaient été les premiers à subir cette injustice. Draco, qui avait été vu sur le champ de bataille aux côtés d'Harry, juste après la mort du Mage Noir, avait échappé à la prison, mais pas ses amis. Zabini, Nott et Parkinson n'avaient été libérés de Voldemort que pour rejoindre Azkaban, où ils étaient restés enfermés pendant presque deux longues années, deux durant lesquelles Hermione et ses amis avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les faire libérer. Deux années durant lesquelles Harry s'était rapproché de Draco. Mais ça Hermione l'avait ignoré, il n'y avait que Ron qui le savait. Elle, elle l'avait appris après. Après leur libération, après leur départ. Après le sort.

Avant le sort, elle pensait qu'on pouvait rendre une âme à la société magique. Que peut-être, quand les sorciers auraient fini de lécher leurs blessures, la vie reprendrait son cour, que l'existence deviendrait simple et facile. Bien sûr, les procès, la paranoïa post conflit ne l'aidaient pas dans cette certitude, mais elle _voulait_ y croire. Elle avait même écrit un livre, sur la guerre, sur l'action cachée de l'Ordre, de ses membres, des Serpentards. Un fiasco. Non seulement on ne l'avait pas cru, mais elle avait dû quitter l'école de Magicodroit où elle était élève, le directeur, proche du ministère, refusait de la garder dans ses rangs. Un échec, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle qui avait toujours réussi. Ron, encore lui, avait voulu la consoler. Même s'ils n'étaient plus aussi proches, même si le jeune homme s'était éloigné d'elle peu à peu, ils avaient si peu en commun, il restait son ami et avait voulu lui remonter le moral de la meilleure manière qu'il connaissait, par une bonne glace. Et il y avait eu l'attaque, en plein Chemin de Traverse, au milieu de la foule, des jeunes gens, famille des victimes des Mangemorts, avaient voulu venger leurs morts en attaquant celle qui défendait les Serpentards. Poussé par son instinct, Ron s'était interposé et il était tombé, frappé par les sorts des attaquants et le _protego_ de Hermione. Etrange combinaison, qui l'avait laissé inconscient, comme il l'était depuis deux longues années.

Hermione s'était sentie coupable, plus qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir l'être. C'était cette culpabilité qui l'avait conduit à l'école de Médicomagie, dont le directeur, un ami de Minerva

McGonagall, l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Depuis, elle travaillait comme une forcenée, pour finir ses études, recherchant un moyen de libérer son ami de sa nuit sans fin. Elle s'était éloignée d'Harry, qu'elle n'osait plus regarder en face, elle s'était éloignée des Weasley, qui ne comprenaient pas. Elle ne fréquentait plus qu'Emma et Matt, ses colocataires, ses amis, l'homme avec qui elle partageait ses nuits, sans admettre qu'il lui était devenu plus vital que l'air qu'elle respirait, qu'il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de calmer ses cauchemars, d'apaiser son cœur lorsqu'il s'emballait.

Avant, après, deux mots, toute une vie.

Pour Hermione Granger, tout était plus que jamais articulé autour de ces mots. Avant qu'Harry ne reçoive la lettre, il n'y avait que peu d'espoir, et voilà que Ron bougeait à nouveau, comme s'il remontait de son profond sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione voulait croire que demain serait meilleur.

_« Potter, sale enfoiré, _

_Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches systématiquement ma vie ? D'abord, il a fallu que tu viennes à Poudlard, avec tes stupides lunettes, ton air de crétin trop gentil et ton écœurant courage. Il fallait que tu donnes l'exemple, que tu nous fasses réfléchir, alors que nous aurions simplement pu devenir de bon Mangemorts et, mourir comme tous les autres à la fin de la guerre. Mais non, il a fallu que tu nous montres que d'autres voix étaient possibles, que tu influences Pansy et Théo et ils ont souffert à cause de toi ! Si ta simple présence n'avait pas remis en question leur éducation, nous ne serions pas devenus des traitres à notre Maison, nous n'aurions pas eu à combattre le Seigneur Sombre._

_Même quand nous avons décidé de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne pouvais pas juste nous ficher la paix ? Non ! Il fallait que tu attires l'attention sur nous en nous surveillant tout le temps, en étant collé à nos basques toute la journée ! Nous aurions pu être invisibles sans ça, sans toi. Résultat, les tortures, les cachots, la souffrance._

_Nous avons fui le pays, pour nous éloigner de vous, de TOI ! Et voilà que tu viens nous poursuivre jusqu'ici, que tu mets la tête de Pansy à l'envers, que tu angoisses Théo avec tes histoires sur la belette au bois dormant. La femme que j'aime veut revenir dans le pays qui lui a fait tant de mal, mon meilleur ami, mon petit frère, a décidé de venir jouer les sauveurs pour Weasley et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Pendant que nous croupissions en prison, Môssieur Potter se payait de luxe de s'envoyer mon plus vieil ami ? EST-CE QUE TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? ! Tu n'es pas le gentil Gryffondor que tu prétends être, tu es un foutu salopard qui abîme tout ce qu'il approche ! Tu as détruit ton meilleur ami, tu as démoli mes amis et tu es responsable de l'éloignement de Draco. Sais-tu que c'est ta faute s'il ne reste pas avec nous, parce que nous voir ensemble Pansy et moi lui rappelle comme tu lui manque ? Bordel, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je te hais, je t'interdis de t'approcher de nous, de New York, de l'Amérique, je t'interdis de tout casser une fois encore… »_

Hagard, Harry lâcha la lettre furieuse qu'il tenait dans ses mais serrées. Blaise avait raison, il avait tout détruit. En trois malheureux mots, il avait réussit à perdre le seul moyen qu'il avait d'avoir des contacts avec Draco, de se rapprocher de lui. C'était comme de le voir partir une deuxième fois. Perdu dans son chagrin, il n'entendit pas la clochette de l'entrée tintinnabuler. Il n'entendit pas la porte se fermer, les pas se rapprocher. Mais il entendit la voix, sa voix.

« Bonjour Harry… »


	8. Chapter 7

**7. Il n'a pas écrit**

24 juillet

_«Blaise… »_

Pendant quelques heures, Draco Malfoy avait maudit son ami et amant, Harry Potter. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête pour aller demander de ses nouvelles à Blaise ? Pour lui dire qu'il lui manquait ? ! Et puis il avait soupiré, trois ans de silence, trois années durant lesquelles Harry avait tenu sa promesse et respecté son besoin d'éloignement. Comment être étonné qu'après tout ce temps, le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas oublié. Comment avait-il simplement put espérer qu'il le ferait, qu'il tournerait la page ? Bien-sûr, il lui manquait, bien-sûr, Harry l'aimait encore, tout comme lui aimait le brun.

_« Je comprends tu sais, que tu sois furieux, que tu sois blessé, que tu me haïsses. J'imagine qu'a ta place, je serais dans le même état, peut être pire même. Et dire que j'avais promis de ne pas vous blesser, que je ne vous voulais pas de mal, et voilà que je détruis votre vie sans le vouloir. Je n'aurais pas l'audace de te demander pardon, je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit, je ne peux qu'essayer de t'expliquer, en espérant que ta colère s'apaise un peu. »_

Et puis il se reprit et frappa la porte de ses amis. Depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il leur avait rapidement annoncé sa liaison avec le sauveur, il ne les avait pas revus. Il avait lâché sa bombe « Potter et moi avons été amant » et puis il était partit, pour leur laissé le temps de digérer officiellement. Pour ne pas s'expliquer en réalité, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il ne pouvait pas les fuir, et qu'il fallait bien qu'il leur explique.

« Tiens ! Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Pansy en ouvrant la porte. Blaise ! Devines qui est là !

- M'en fiche ! Répondit son compagnon de loin. »

Draco soupira à nouveau et entra dans l'appartement sous le regard narquois de la jeune femme.

« Quatre jours Draco, je commençais à penser que tu avais quitté le pays.

- Il fallait que je réfléchisse, répondit le blond en s'asseyant en face d'un Blaise manifestement encore en colère.

- Ton chéri a le culot de me réécrire !

- Harry ?

- Parce que tu en as plusieurs ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis trois ans, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le considérer comme mon « chéri » ! Répondit Draco froidement.

- Lui ne se pose pas tant de question ! Remarqua son ami en agitant la lettre qu'il avait dans la main.

- Que dit-il ?

- Il s'imagine pouvoir comprendre pourquoi je lui en veux le comique !

- Il pourrait te surprendre… »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_« J'ai souvent réfléchit tu sais. Et je suis un peu d'accord avec toi, tout aurait sans doute été plus simple sans moi. Pas forcément meilleur, mais plus simple. Après quelques années, la population aurait fini par accepter la domination de Voldemort. On ne peut pas faire une guerre si la population ne veut pas se libérer et nous étions si peu à combattre._

_Auriez-vous été tranquille ? Je ne pense pas. Pansy aurait sans doute épousé Draco, tu aurais quitté le pays, comme ta mère. Théo aurait fini par être tué par Voldemort ou un de ses sbires, il n'est pas assez méchant ou discipliné pour faire un bon Mangemort. C'est vrai, j'ai causé beaucoup de changements, beaucoup de gens sont morts à cause de moi. Il y a tant de choses que je regrette. Pourtant, si je regarde maintenant, à cet instant, je ne regrette pas. Bien sûr, les choses pourraient être meilleures. Ron pourrait aller bien, Draco pourrait être à mes côtés, Hermione, Pansy, Théo et toi pourriez être heureux, plus heureux je veux dire. Et je ne désespère pas que tout cela arrive. Et je serais si heureux quand ça arrivera._

_Je sais, j'avais dit que je t'expliquerais, et voilà que je te balance que nous vivons dans « le meilleur des mondes1 ». Et je le pense. Notre monde n'est pas parfait, mais c'est le meilleur que nous puissions avoir, étant donné les circonstances. »_

« Il se fiche de moi ce con ! »

_« Tu dois penser que je me moque de toi, ce n'est pas le cas, loin de là. A dire vrai, l'idée que j'aurais pu ne pas être ne me dérange pas de trop. Mais je refuse d'envisager un monde ou Draco serait mort jeune, ou il ne vivrait pas. Et aussi égoïste que soit cette pensée, je préfère que les choses soient ainsi qui d'imaginer les gens que j'aime mort ou plus malheureux. Suis-je fou ? Sans doute. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas le seul, voudrais-tu perdre Pansy, Théo et Draco, si cela pouvait changer les 15 dernières années ? »_

« Super, mais à part me convaincre de ne pas vouloir sa mort, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il fait !

- Es-tu obligé d'être aussi têtu ? Demanda Draco, exaspéré à son tour.

- Tu plaisantes ? Dray, pendant que vous batifoliez, nous étions en prison !

- Nous ne batifolions pas ! J'admets que ça tombait au mauvais moment…

- C'est un euphémisme ! Intervint Pansy.

- Et tu n'en as pas parlé pendant toutes ces années pour la bonne raison que … ?

- Je savais que vous alliez réagir comme ça.

- Alors autant attendre n'est-ce pas ? Laisser les choses empirer !

- Il n'y avait pas de bons moments pour vous l'annoncer. Qu'aurais-je dû faire selon toi ? Venir vous chercher à la sortie et vous annoncer que j'ai une relation avec Harry Potter ?

- Pourquoi lui ? Entre tous, pourquoi lui ? Tu ne pouvais pas en choisir un autre ?

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Je ne l'ai jamais choisi.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas choisi de l'aimer. Je n'ai pas choisi de rester avec lui non plus. Je vous ai choisi, je suis partie avec vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas me le reprocher ça aussi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais si tu l'aimais, pourquoi partir avec nous ? Pourquoi avoir décidé de quitté l'Angleterre plutôt que de rester avec lui ?

- Vous aviez besoin de moi.

- Et lui non ? »

Draco se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Voyant que leur ami ne répondrait pas, Pansy fit signe à Blaise de reprendre sa lecture.

_« C'est idiot sans doute, mais il était important pour moi que vous sachiez que je comprend votre colère. Tout comme il est important que vous sachiez que rien n'était prémédité. Ni aujourd'hui, ni à l'époque. Je me suis juste levé un matin, avec cette envie de savoir ce que vous deveniez, cette envie a grandit, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la retenir et que je prenne ma plume pour t'écrire._

_C'est un peu comme ça que ça c'est passé pour Draco et moi. Je me suis levé ce matin là, le lendemain de la rentrée, et je me suis rendu__compte que quelque chose avait changé. Parce que je ne vous regardait plus de la même manière, parce qu'_il _m'apparaissait différent soudain. Bien sur, nous avions remarqué que vous étiez différent. Je n'aurais sut dire en quoi, ce qu'il y avait de nouveau chez vous, mais vous n'étiez plus comme les autres Serpentards, vous n'étiez plus comme avant. C'était comme si mon regard ne pouvait plus se détacher de vous, puis progressivement, je vous ai mis de côté, il n'y avait plus que Draco. Je me disais qu'il préparait un mauvais coup, encore, j'étais incapable de ne pas le regarder. »_

« Tu t'étais rendu compte de ça ? Demanda Pansy, interrompant la lecture de Blaise.

- J'avais remarqué qu'il me regardait beaucoup oui, mais après ce qu'il c'était passé l'année précédente, l'attaque des Mangemorts, c'était un peu normal.

- C'est sur oui, moi je n'avais pas vue...

- Nous étions concentré sur autre chose en même temps ! Fit remarquer Blaise. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ?

- Nous n'aurions pas été aussi surpris y'a trois jours peut-être ! »

D'une grimace, Blaise admit qu'elle avait raison et reprit sa lecture.

_« Ça a duré et duré. Je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé, mais en moi cette fois, lorsqu'il est tombé malade. Tu te souviens ? Pansy et toi aviez passé la nuit à l'infirmerie avec lui, vous étiez arrivé ce matin là dans la grande salle, fatigué, sans lui. Et j'ai compris que j'étais inquiet, mais pas de ce qu'il pouvait préparer, non, j'étais inquiet de lui, de sa santé._

_Je sais, c'est idiot, nous nous détestions tellement, nous étions tellement opposés. D'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais prétendu être intelligent, surtout en ce qui concerne mes sentiments._

_J'ai eut à peine le temps de me rendre compte de ça, que Théo__et Pansy avaient disparus, Ron et toi partiez à leur recherche, l'école était attaquée. Je sais bien que ça n'est pas arrivé si vite que ça, mais quand tu as passé 17 ans à te croire hétéro et à penser détester quelqu'un, il te faut quelques jours pour réaliser que tu étais dans l'erreur la plus totale, tu peux me croire ! Je ne sais pas quand les choses ont changés pour lui, je sais juste que pour moi à partir de cet instant, plus rien n'a jamais été pareil._

_Quand vous avez été arrêtés, il est venus taper à ma porte. Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi il l'a fait, mais quand je l'ai vue, l'air hagard, fatigué, je n'ai pas put résister et je l'ai serré contre moi, ça a été le début. Mon dieu, il va surement me détester de vous raconter ça, mais je crois que j'ai besoin que vous compreniez que je n'ai jamais cherché à vous faire souffrir, a vous séparer. Et si aujourd'hui il est malheureux à cause de moi, s'il s'éloigne de vous à cause de moi, j'en suis tellement désolé que je ne saurais l'exprimer. »_

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? L'interrompit Draco, levant un sourcil surpris.

- Rien...

- Blaise, pourquoi Harry pense-t-il que je m'éloigne de vous à cause de lui ? Redemanda-t-il froidement.

- Je lui ait écrit que tu ne restais pas avec nous parce que tu ne supportais pas de nous voir en couple.

- Pardon ? Draco se leva calmement, mais sa voix était si froide que la température de la pièce sembla perdre quelques degrés.

- Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est pas si inimaginable, tu nous regarde parfois vraiment bizarrement, et tu disparais pendant trois ou quatre mois !

- N'as tu jamais imaginé que je puisse vous regarder bizarrement parce que je m'inquiète de comment vous allez vous en sortir pendant mon absence ? Que je puisse m'éloigner parce qu'il m'arrive d'avoir envie de vous hurler dessus qu'a cause de vous j'ai dut le quitter ? Non bien sur ! Il faut que je sois jaloux de votre bonheur conjugal, je ne peux pas simplement culpabiliser de vous détester parfois d'être ensemble alors que je suis seul ?

- C'est la même chose !

- Oh non c'est bien différent Zabini ! Vous voir ensemble ne me rappelle pas ma solitude ! Cela me rappelle juste ces moments ou vous étiez emprisonnés et ou nous nous débattions pour faire libérer ! Parce que si vous étiez toujours enfermés, je serais avec lui ! Et je hais avoir ces pensés, même si elles ne durent jamais plus que quelques secondes, je déteste penser ça !

- Tu n'en a jamais rien dit... murmura Blaise alors que Pansy dévisageait son ami avec incrédulité. D'aussi longtemps qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avais jamais entendu Draco se livrer ainsi, dire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je raconté ma vie dis-moi ? Quand m'as-tu entendu dire quoi que se soit sur ma vie privée ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais dût nous dire que tu étais malheureux à cause de nous ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne suis pas malheureux à cause de vous ! Je suis malheureux à cause des décisions que j'ai prises ! Et le fait que j'essaie de rejeter la faute sur vous ne changera rien au fait que je suis seul responsable de mon départ. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas eut le courage de rester, alors que lui à eut celui de me laisser partir...

_« J'ai pourtant pensé que s'il partait, il serait heureux. Il avait besoin de voir le monde, de voyager, d'être avec vous aussi je crois, c'est normal. Et parce que je l'aimais, j'ai accepté ça, j'étais d'accord. Mais maintenant tu me dis qu'il est malheureux finalement ? Et à cause de moi ? On dirait que tu as raison, je ne suis pas doué pour aimer les gens, à croire que tous ceux qui m'approchent sont destinés à être malheureux. Mais je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Je veux faire en sorte que les gens que j'aime soient heureux, et de l'être aussi au passage, c'est idiot tu crois ? En tout cas, j'ai bien l'intention de ne plus attendre que les choses se passent. Et ça commence avec Théo, ne t'en fais, je m'occuperais de lui, il ne lui arrivera rien... »_

« Théo ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais si furieux ? Soupira Blaise. Il est partit, il est allé à Londres pour voir la Belette.

- Il est avec Harry ? ! »

« A bientôt j'espère

Harry Potter »


	9. Chapitre 8

**8.****Puisque là-bas vous êtes ses amis**

31 juillet

_« Potter... »_

L'amitié. S'il y avait une chose essentielle, vitale, aux yeux de Ron, c'était bien celle-là. Bien sûr, la famille, l'amour, ça aussi c'était important, mais l'amitié était le plus primordial.

On ne choisit pas sa famille. Le destin, le sort, la nature, tout ça conduit un enfant à naitre dans une famille bien précise. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Le cœur a ses propres élans qui vous poussent vers telle ou telle personne, sans que la raison ne puisse rien y faire. Ce sont des choses incontrôlables, que l'on peut tenter de modifier, sans jamais y parvenir. L'amitié, elle, était le résultat d'un choix. Il n'y a pas de coup de foudre, pas de génétique, on pouvait choisir de parler à celui-ci, ou celle-là, on pouvait décider d'accorder sa confiance à untel ou untelle. Bien sûr, le plus souvent, on ne se rend pas compte que l'on fait ce choix. Il est instinctif, comme lorsque Harry avait décidé que Ron serait son ami.

Le rouquin avait été la première personne au monde à lui manifester de l'intérêt, de l'admiration et le garçon avait choisi d'être son ami, de le défendre envers et contre tout, même Draco Malfoy. Hermione avait décidée de passer outre leur attitude si typiquement masculine lorsqu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie et ils étaient devenus ses amis. Mais Ron, lui, était parfaitement conscient d'avoir choisir d'accorder son amitié, sa confiance, sa foi aux deux autres enfants. Même quand il s'était avéré que Hermione était une psychopathe des devoirs et que Harry était un aimant à problèmes, il avait décidé d'être et de rester leur ami, envers et contre tout. Et il n'avait jamais regretté de cette décision.

L'amitié était décidément une chose étrange, qui pouvait conduire à des décisions bien imprévues...

_« Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai d'abord pensé que tu te foutais de moi. Franchement, je n'y ai pas cru, tu es probablement le type le plus borné et culotté que je connaisse ! Et pourtant, quelque part, je dois te remercier d'avoir écrit. Bon dieu, je crois que je te déteste encore plus de m'obliger à écrire ça, mais grâce à toi, je connais un peu mieux mon meilleur ami. Et même si ça me tue de le dire, je t'en suis reconnaissant._

_Ta lettre et tes pathétiques petites explications ont conduit Draco à nous parler, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Et même si, d'une certaine manière, j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir à quel point cet idiot tient à toi, je suis heureux qu'il se soit enfin ouvert et qu'il ne le porte plus seul. Mais ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit à ce que je pense de toi ! Peut-être qu'effectivement les choses n'auraient pas été meilleures sans toi, mais je reste persuadé que tu es nocif pour le reste du monde : il n'y a qu'à voir la décision de Théo de rentrer en Angleterre alors que cette idée le terrifiait, il y a peu de temps ! Et tu as intérêt à prendre soin de lui, ou je te garantis que la prochaine arrivée de l'un de nous à Londres te sera beaucoup moins agréable ! »_

L'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Harry, avait conduit Ron à accompagner Zabini, récupérer ses camarades. Parce que son ami aimait déjà Malfoy, plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire, parce que la disparition des deux Serpentards inquiétait le blond, Ron avait décidé de faire ce qu'il pourrait pour aider, espérant que rendre sa tranquillité à l'amour de son ami, soulagerait Harry dans le même mouvement.

Et comme le chemin de l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, c'est là qu'il avait fini, en enfer. Avec Théodore Nott. Gentil garçon Nott, tout fin, discret, qui parlait peu. Dont la seule erreur était d'être l'ami de Malfoy. Quand il était arrivé dans la cellule, le garçon avait mauvaise mine déjà, comme Parkinson. Zabini était partit devant avec la jeune fille, Ron et leur ami derrière eux. Sauf que les deux de devant étaient passés devant un sort d'alerte, et si eux avaient réussi à sortir et fuir, ceux de derrière avaient été piégés. Retour à la cellule pour Nott, accompagné de Ron cette fois. Le garçon avait pleuré plusieurs heures, l'air terrifié, alors que les gardes ne les avaient même pas touchés et Ron n'avait pas compris, jusqu'à l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Malfoy, MacNair, Parkinson père, les plus proches de Voldemort, hormis Snape étrangement. C'étaient eux qui se chargeaient de la « punition ».

Ils l'avaient forcés à regarder pendant qu'ils prenaient le garçon l'un après l'autre et Ron avait alors su qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'odeur du sperme et du sang, le bruit de la chair contre la chair, les cris et les larmes de Nott, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'évanouisse. Le roux n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Conscient, il avait vu et retenu chaque seconde du calvaire du Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que ses bourreaux lancent à leur victime divers soins de guérison. Pas pour enlever la douleur, elle resta, mais pour leur permettre de recommencer quand ils en auraient envie. Ensuite, ils s'étaient tournés vers Ron, qui avait pu goûter aux doloris et autres joyeusetés.

Cela avait été le premier jour. Le premier de treize longs jours à l'identique, ou presque. Le quatrième jour, Ron s'était trainé jusqu'au garçon, rompu de douleur, et il l'avait serré contre lui pour le calmer et le réchauffer. Nott s'était lentement apaisé dans l'étreinte sans ambiguïté de son compagnon d'infortune. Pendant des heures il lui avait parlé, et quand sa voix mourut, déjà bien abimée par les cris, il continua en chuchotant, lui promettant de ne pas le laisser, qu'ils allaient s'en tirer, que ça irait...

_« Tu dis que tu veux faire en sorte que ceux que tu aimes soient heureux maintenant, comment comptes-tu faire ce miracle, dis-moi ? As-tu songé que, peut-être, leur bonheur ne passait pas par toi ? Que peut-être Draco a juste besoin de t'oublier ? Que Weasley l'a où il est, se fiche de toi et ce que tu peux bien faire ? Et Granger alors ? Tu ne parles jamais d'elle, ou presque. Son bonheur ne compte pas ? J'ai un peu l'impression que tu penses à toi avant tout._

_Nous étions heureux avant ta lettre, en tout cas autant que possible. Ce n'était pas parfait c'est sûr, mais ça marchait et tu es intervenu. Draco est chamboulé, Théo est partit et tu oses me parler de bonheur ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu égoïste dis-moi ? »_

Ce n'était pas de l'amitié qui était née entre eux. Plus une forme de dépendance l'un envers l'autre, pour ne pas devenir fou, pour ne pas céder au désespoir et à la terreur. Théo ne parvenait qu'à dormir dans ses bras, rassuré par son contact. Ron lui, avait besoin de se sentir utile, d'avoir quelque chose qui le rattachait à la raison.

Quand les Mangemorts se rendirent compte que les deux jeunes gens dormaient l'un contre l'autre, ils décidèrent de lier Ron au mur pour qu'il ne puisse plus serrer son compagnon contre lui. Alors, dès qu'ils furent seuls, Théo vint se blottir contre les jambes du roux, recherchant sa chaleur, son contact. Et pour la première fois depuis sa capture, Ron pleura en silence.

Treize jours. Cela avait duré treize jours durant lesquels Ron avait dit et répété qu'ils s'en sortiraient, sans même être sûr d'y croire. Mais il avait besoin de le répéter, espérant que de le dire forcerait le destin à lui obéir.

_« J'aimerais pouvoir t'interdire de mettre encore plus de bordel dans ma vie, mais je sais que tu en es incapable. Et oui, je sais que tu ne fais pas exprès. Ça ne change rien mais au moins n'es-tu pas malveillant n'est-ce pas malveillant, c'est en tout cas ce dont Dray aimerait me convaincre._

_Puisque j'ai commencé cette lettre par un remerciement, je vais le continuer avec un aveu. Il semble que je me sois trompé et que tu ne sois pas tout à fait responsable du fait que Draco n'est pas heureux. L'honnêteté, et Pansy, m'obligent à te dire que j'ai peut-être prit des raccourcis, dans le but de te faire souffrir et c'était moche. Pas de te faire souffrir, ça on s'en fiche, mais tant qu'à faire, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose de vrai. C'est quand même plus jouissif... »_

Les nuits suivant sa libération, Ron fut incapable de dormir. Pas à cause de la peur, des souvenirs ou autres, pas seulement. C'était surtout l'absence de Théo qui lui pesait. Il s'était si bien habitué à sentir le poids léger et la chaleur du garçon contre lui qu'il ne trouvait plus sa place dans son lit. Quant à sa chère Hermione, non content de ne pas remplacer le garçon, elle le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour apprendre à se passer de ce qui lui était devenu essentiel en quelques jours. Mois durant lesquels il avait senti qu'il s'éloignait de sa bien-aimée, mois durant lesquels il n'avait pas rendu visite au garçon, alors qu'il se débattait de dehors pour le faire libérer.

Depuis l'instant où ils avaient été libérés, il ne l'avait vue que deux fois. Quand il était venu les chercher à la libération d'Azkaban, et quand il les avait conduits à l'aire de transplanage international, pour qu'ils quittent le pays en toute sécurité. Hormis cela, il ne l'avait pas vue, ne lui avait pas parlé.

Et pourtant, du fond de son silence, au plus profond de la nuit dans laquelle il était plongé depuis des mois si longs qu'il n'avait pu les compter, il avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé la douce chaleur du jeune homme.

_« Je sais que Théo est revenu en Angleterre, je sais qu'il est avec toi et la belette. Tu as intérêt à faire attention à lui. A faire en sorte qu'il aille bien. Pas parce que je vais te démonter la tête si ça n'est pas le cas. Je sais bien que je ne te fais pas peur, et puis j'en ai assez de jouer les méchants. Même si tu me pèse sur le système, je ne suis pas méchant, pas autant que j'aimerais l'être. Alors je te le demande comme un service, même si tu ne me dois rien. Une faveur, voilà ce que j'espère. Et que tu prendras soins de lui parce que nous avons besoin de lui, tous. Même si lui semble ne pas avoir besoin de nous._

_Par avance, je te remercie, vraiment._

_Blaise »_

Ron eut l'impression que quelque chose remuait en lui et soupira profondément. Contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule et une main sur son torse, Théo se blottit contre son flanc et ferma les yeux, s'endormant sans problème pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


	10. Interlude 2

**Interlude 2 : Mon amour**

_« Mon amour, _

_J'écris ces mots en sachant que tu ne les liras pas, et c'est sans doute ce qui me les rend moins difficile à exprimer._

_Cela fait quelques semaines maintenant que nous sommes séparés et je me suis levé ce matin avec le mal de toi._

_J'aimerais pouvoir écrire que, à peine avons été séparés, j'ai ressenti le poids de l'absence tomber sur mes épaules. Ce serait faux. La vérité c'est que les premiers jours ont été un soulagement pour moi. Ne plus avoir à être discret, à faire attention. Je pouvais m'étaler dans le lit, il faisait juste frais comme j'aime dans la chambre et le café avait enfin du goût le matin !_

_Ne m'en veux pas, mais nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble, nous sommes si différents que, malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, j'ai eu un moment l'impression de ne plus être moi-même, mais celui que tu voulais que je sois. Tu es maniaque, je suis bordélique. Tu aimes la musique classique et moi le rock, tu n'aimes que le salé, je me damnerais pour du chocolat. C'est à se demander comment nous avons pu nous entendre. J'ai finalement eut l'impression que cette séparation était une bonne chose pour nous deux, pour pouvoir nous retrouver. Et puis, tu allais revenir rapidement n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bien sûr, tu m'as dit que tes amis avaient besoin de toi, et je le comprends. Et puis tu veux voyager, voir toutes ces choses qui te font rêver, faire tout ce que ton passé et ton statut t'interdisaient. Tu veux être un peu libre de choisir ton lendemain, et c'est normal, et puis tu as promis d'écrire, alors ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vraiment séparés._

_Six semaines ont passées, tu n'as pas écrit, tu n'es pas revenus et soudain, ton absence à un goût de définitif._

_Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, le lit me semblait immense. Il faisait froid dans la chambre, le café était si amer et je n'ai pas trouvé mon pull préféré, celui que tu rangeais toujours quand je le laissais trainer dans le salon. J'ai tourné dans l'appartement, je t'ai cherché et pour la première fois, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais pris toutes tes affaires, tu ne m'as rien laissé pour me rappeler ton odeur, ta présence._

_Et j'ai soudain l'impression que tu ne reviendras jamais._

_C'est étrange comme tout me semble long dans notre relation. Long à s'accepter, long à avoir ce manque de toi._

_Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour admettre que j'étais attiré par toi, puis que je t'aimais. Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? Oui, surement, tu as toujours eut une meilleure mémoire que moi._

_Je n'oublierais jamais la sensation de paix qui m'a envahi quand tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Heureusement que tu l'as fait d'ailleurs, ou je serais surement encore en train de chercher le courage de le faire sinon. Et dire que je suis le Gryffondor. J'étais terrifié quand tu t'es approché, et si tu me repoussais finalement ? Et si tu te rendais compte que tu n'avais pas envie, que tu t'étais trompé et que tu n'étais pas attiré par moi ? Rien que d'y songer, ma gorge se nouait, ma respiration s'affolait. As-tu pensé que j'étais excité ? Ce n'était que de la terreur. Et puis tes lèvres ont touchées les miennes. Mon souffle c'est bloqué, mon cœur m'a donné l'impression de manquer un battement, et le monde c'est remis en place. J'étais là où il fallait, ta bouche contre la mienne, ton souffle mêlé au mien, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson. C'était beau et chaud, juste tes lèvres qui touchent les miennes._

_Je me souviens d'avoir reculé, ouvert les yeux, de t'avoir regardé, te buvant du regard après avoir bût ton souffle. Sais-tu à quel point tu étais beau à cet instant ? Pas beau comme tu sais si bien l'être, comme tu l'es toujours. Beau comme peut l'être un homme qu'on aime et nous aime, simplement._

_Je n'oublierai jamais ce premier baiser, tes lèvres douces, tes jours rosies, tes yeux un peu absent. Il suffit que je ferme les yeux et j'ai la sensation de ton souffle sur mes lèvres qui me revient._

_Mais tu n'es pas là pour m'embrasser et quand je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, elles n'ont plus le goût des tiennes._

_Je t'aime et je te hais de me faire ressentir ça. C'est de ta faute si je me sens si mal maintenant, parce que tu ne m'écris pas, que tu es partit, que tu m'as fait t'aimer. Penses-tu seulement à moi ? A force de faire semblant devant tes amis, qui sait si tu ne vas pas m'oublier pour de bon ? Peut-être que tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, que tu ne m'aimais que parce que j'étais là._

_Je suis injuste ? Je m'en fiche, tu m'as abandonné et j'ai mal à en mourir et je te hais de me faire ça, alors que tu avais promis que tu ne me ferais pas souffrir ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !_

_Reviens, s'il te plait, je t'aime..._

_Harry »_


	11. Chapter 9

9. Il m'avait dit patience

5 aout

_« Blaise... »_

« Il a répondu ? Comment va Théo ? Demanda Pansy en jetant son sac sur le canapé avant d'embrasser rapidement Blaise.

- Bonjour à toi aussi chérie ! J'ai passé une bonne journée, merci de demander ! »

La jeune femme lui tira la langue, toujours hyper mature, avant de s'avachir élégamment à côté de son fiancé.

« Là, tu es gentil, je t'aime, je suis contente de te voir ! Sourit-elle avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser époustouflant. Tu peux me dire maintenant ? »

Il fallut un instant à Blaise pour reprendre ses esprits et il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Généralement, Pansy était assez timide en matière de contacts physiques. Elle était rarement à l'initiative de leurs relations intimes et le nombre de fois où elle l'avait d'elle-même embrassé comme ça se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Répondit la jeune femme. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui ! J'aime bien travaillé à la boutique, quand Théo reviendra, j'essaierais de voir si je ne peux pas y rester quand même !

- … Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma fiancée ?

- Tu es bête ! Je suis juste de bonne humeur, c'est pas grave ! Rit-elle.

- Non, mais je croyais que les moldus et leurs idées imbéciles pour faire de la magie t'agaçaient ?

- Et bien oui, mais l'un d'eux a eu une idée pas bête et ça m'a donné envie de me plonger dans mes grimoires !

- Une idée pas bête ? Un Moldus ? Tu m'inquiètes presque tu sais !

- Parfois, rarement hein, mais parfois, tu es un crétin !

- Merci ma douce ! Tu me racontes ton idée ?

- Non. C'est la lettre de Potter ?

- Non, carrément ? Demanda-t-il en riant, amusé. Sa Pansy était rarement d'aussi bonne humeur et il entendait en profiter avant de se replonger dans la lettre de Potter. Bien sûr, lui aussi était curieux d'avoir des nouvelles de Théo, mais Pansy était là, à côté de lui, et à cet instant, il n'y avait rien de plus important dans son monde.

- Ouais carrément, tu es vilain avec moi, tu te moques ! »

Blaise rit doucement à nouveau et l'attira contre lui, sur ses genoux. Ainsi installée, la jeune femme lui faisait face, l'encadrant de ses longues jambes gainées de bas et elle lui souriait, amusée.

« C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Beaucoup mieux ! Allez, racontes-moi ton truc !

- Mouais... Tu sais que certains théoriciens de la magie américains pensent que la magie est une sorte de truc génétique comme disent les Moldus ?

- Génétique, le truc qui fait qu'on a les yeux bleus ou vert c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il, pas spécialement à l'aise avec les notions Moldues.

- C'est ça oui, bref, ils pensent que la magie est une sorte de malformation génétique, qui, dans un milieu favorable, devient active, comme les familles de sorciers par exemple. Et parfois, ça marche aussi dans des familles qui portent le gène sans qu'il soit actif.

- D'où les nés Moldus ?

- Il est fort mon chéri !

- La magie une erreur de la nature, si tes vieux entendaient ça !

- M'en parle pas ! S'esclaffa Pansy, son côté serpentard amusé par l'idée de choquer la bonne société sang-pure.

Blaise lui, ne riait plus et regardait, fasciné, la gorge de sa bien-aimée qui ne se rendait pas compte que pour lui, c'était une des zones les plus attirantes, ce petit carré de peau entre son menton et ses clavicules.

- Et donc ? Demanda-t-il avant de poser la lèvre juste au-dessus du creux si tendre.

- Et donc ce gars, un moldu dont la sœur est une sorcière, se demande si on ne pourrait pas développer une série de parchemin que la simple présence de magie latente pourrait activer... Est-ce que tu essaies de m'exciter ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant la langue glisser sur sa peau.

- Hon hon...

- Tu m'écoutes ou tu m'excites ? Musa-t-elle en lui relevant le visage, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Les deux ? En fait, je t'écoute du bout des lèvres, j'aime sentir vibrer ta peau. Parles moi encore !

Pansy sourit à nouveau, attendrie, et reprit.

- L'idée, se serait de créer un sortilège qui répondrait à la magie latente présente dans le sang d'une personne, afin qu'elle fonctionne même sans potentiel actif.

- Quel intérêt ?

- Permettre à des cracmols ou aux membres de la famille d'un né-moldu d'utiliser ses sorts simples, comme un sort d'écoute pour un bébé ou une formule de protection contre les maladies bénignes, souffla-t-elle, sentant sa peau s'échauffer au contact de la caresse des douces lèvres de son amant, dont la langue goûtait sa gorge avec délice. Tu essaies de m'exciter !

- Hon hon, continues ! La magie du sang est sévèrement encadrée !

- Seulement lorsqu'elle sert à augmenter la puissance d'un sort, ce qui ne serait pas de cas là ! »

Pansy lui releva à nouveau le visage et l'embrassa avec fougue. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas résister à son beau métis lorsqu'il se montrait tendre ou câlin comme là.

Le jeune homme rit doucement contre ses lèvres et, l'air de rien, fit glisser ses longs doigts sous les bords de la jupe qui couvrait le haut des jambes de sa fiancée. Habituellement, Pansy préférait faire l'amour dans le cadre rassurant de leur chambre, avec peu de lumière, elle avait encore en tête le puissant _lumos_ qui éclairait les cachots de Voldemort. Mais si elle était enthousiaste pour faire ça en plein jour et sur le canapé, il n'allait pas se plaindre ! Et vue la hâte qu'elle mettait à déboutonner sa chemise, elle l'était !

« Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air sur fauteuil ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rire de gorge des plus sexys, se soulevant pour lui permettre de remonter sa jupe.

- Trop longtemps !

- C'est ce que je me disais ! »

La brune lui sourit, excitée et l'embrassa avec fougue. Pendant que ses lèvres se chargeaient de le rendre fou, ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, ouvrant la ceinture, le pantalon puis, enfin, dégageant le sexe gorgé de sang de son amant. Dès qu'ils furent tous les deux libérés de leurs sous-vêtements, Pansy se redressa, le dominant de toute sa taille et la peau chaude de son pubis vint rencontrer le sexe brulant de Blaise. Les yeux fermés, le jeune homme serraient les lèvres sur sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir et il soufflait à chaque fois que Pansy bougeait, son gland touchant alors un peu plus la chaleur de son sexe.

« On a pas fini de lire la lettre de Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, lui faisant ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Tu plaisantes ? !

- Oui ! Elle lui sourit et le fit glisser en elle avec un gémissement rauque. »

La position ne leur offrait que peu d'amplitude, surtout empêtré dans leurs vêtements comme ils l'étaient, mais Blaise était enfoncé en Pansy jusqu'à la garde et il avant l'impression que la simple sensation de chaleur et d'étroitesse de la jeune femme pourrait suffire à le faire jouir. Et de regarder sa fiancée de faisait rien pour le calmer : elle lui faisait un sourire tremblant de plaisir, les yeux brillant et quand elle donna un coup de bassin en avant, il râla doucement et attrapa ses hanches pour la tenir immobile.

« Tu es trop excitante ! Gémit-il, enfouissant son visage entre ses seins de la brune pour les embrasser et surtout pour se laisser une seconde pour laisser redescendre la pression.

- Trop ? C'est possible ça ? La voix rauque, le souffle haletant, elle était l'image de la décadence et elle essaya de bouger sur lui malgré les mains puissantes qui la retenaient.

- Laisses-moi une seconde si tu ne veux pas que je retombe avant que tu aies commencé à monter ! Taquina-t-il en lui pinçant la hanche.

- Espèce de mufle ! Faussement fâchée, Pansy resserra les muscles qui retenaient Blaise, juste pour le rendre fou.

- Espèce de garce ! Rétorqua le jeune homme. »

Il se mordit la lèvre à nouveau, sans avoir conscience de combien il était sexy quand il faisait ça. Sa main trouva le chemin du pubis de sa compagne et, du bout des doigts, il entreprit de la faire décoller elle aussi. Les yeux à demi fermés, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres, Pansy avait commencé à bouger sur lui, totalement abandonnée à son propre plaisir.

Au grand damne de Blaise, il fut en effet le premier à « décoller », se déversant au plus profond du corps de Pansy qui hoqueta, accélérant ses mouvements. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est elle qui se tendit de tout son long en criant de plaisir avant de s'abandonner contre lui, le souffle court. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent encore de longues minutes à s'embrasser et se caresser avant de se séparer... et de se rendre compte que la lettre de Potter avant disparue.

Dans la cuisine, un Draco bien embêté regardait la lettre posée devant lui. Il était entré dans l'appartement comme d'habitude mais c'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour déranger ses amis et avait bien vite bifurqué vers la cuisine. Un _accio_ avait attiré la lettre abandonnée et maintenant, il la regardait fixement, se demandant s'il allait céder à la curiosité, partagé entre son envie d'avoir des nouvelles de son amour et la peur de ne pas pouvoir gérer les émotions que cette lecture allait faire naitre en lui. Finalement, il céda, comme il savait qu'il allait le faire en attirant le courrier.

« _Blaise,_

_Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Si tu connais mieux Draco aujourd'hui, ce n'est que grâce à lui, nous savons tous les deux que s'il vous a parlé, c'est qu'il en ressentait le besoin, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser forcer la main. Quant aux excuses, elles sont elles aussi superflues. Tes raccourcis sont compréhensibles étant données les circonstances. Et puis tu n'as jamais eu aucunes raisons de me laisser le bénéfice du doute. J'espère juste que ça va changer maintenant et que tu accepteras un peu plus facilement que je t'écrive._

_Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi toi spécialement ? Je ne voulais pas écrire à Draco, je lui ai promis de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait sans intervenir, de le laisser profiter de sa liberté si chèrement acquise. S'il m'avait écrit, je lui aurais bien sur répondu, mais il ne l'a pas fait... Quand à Pansy et Théo, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de les déstabiliser, ils en ont assez subit comme ça. Il me semblait que toi peut-être, tu serais moins perturbé par mon approche et que tu saurais s'il convenait de les mettre au courant ou pas. Si tu ne m'avais pas répondu, je n'aurais pas insisté, tu dois bien regretter maintenant, surtout en sachant que tu aurais pût être débarrassé de moi ! Trop tard maintenant, il va falloir me supporter !_

_J'imagine que tu dois être très curieux de mon histoire avec Draco, je le serais à ta place, alors je dois te prévenir, je ne vous dirais rien de plus. Il ne m'appartient pas de vous parler de la vie privée de votre ami. Et puis il ne me reste que mes souvenirs, que je chéri comme mes biens les plus précieux, j'ai besoin de les garder pour moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai, ça et un flacon de parfum qu'il a oublié ou laissé, vide aujourd'hui... »_

« Je l'ai laissé bien sûr, comment aurais-je put oublier ça ? Murmura Draco en caressant le papier du bout des doigts. As-tu seulement remarqué que j'avais emporté le tien, adorable idiot ? Tu es fichu de penser l'avoir perdu ! »

« _Bref, passons à ce qui doit t'intéresser d'avantage que ma petite vie, Théo ! Il va bien, il ne quitte pour ainsi dire pas l'hôpital, transplane pour prendre une douche, se changer et y retourne. Emma, la médicomage stagiaire en charge de Ron, veille à ce qu'il mange et dorme. Théo, pas Ron hein ! Ils sont servis en même temps et elle a fait installer un deuxième lit dans la chambre, même si pour être honnête, il ne sert pas beaucoup._

_Je passe voir Ron tous les jours en sortant de la boutique, je ne sais pas si je t'ai dit mais je vends des animaux, enfin bref, je passe tous les soirs et Théo est là, à faire la lecture à Ron, _Quidditchmagasine, _la _Gazette_, un roman, tout y passe, même _Sorcière Hebdo_. Et quand il ne lit pas, il lui parle. Je ne sais pas de quoi, j'avoue que je ne suis jamais resté derrière la porte, je sais je suis un abrutit mais j'aurais l'impression de leur voler quelque chose._

_En tout cas, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se font du bien. Crois-moi ou pas, mais je trouve que Théo a meilleure mine depuis qu'il est arrivé, il semble moins fatigué. Il a pris un peu de poids, comme Ron, comme s'ils étaient plus en forme. Non, je ne me fait pas d'idées pour me donner bonne conscience, même Emma est d'accord avec moi ! Ton ami n'a presque plus de cernes et il semble... apaisé. Quand à mon ami, je ne sais pas quoi penser._

_Nous avons remarqué qu'il bouge légèrement, spécialement pendant la nuit. Théo m'a même dit qu'il s'est réveillé une fois avec ses bras autour de lui. Oui, parce que le plus souvent, on le trouve endormit sur le lit de Ron, malgré le lit d'appoint. Vue ce que tu m'as dit sur ses problèmes de sommeil, j'imagine que d'être avec quelqu'un le rassure, en tout cas, j'ai demandé à ce que personne ne l'ennui avec ça et vue ce que je leur donne pour le confort de Ron, ils peuvent faire un effort et lui fiche la paix. Bref, ils « dorment » ensemble depuis que Théo est arrivé._

_Pour être honnête, Ron ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de sa captivité, mais de ce que j'ai compris, ils étaient devenus très proche tous les deux. Hermione m'a confiée que quand il est rentré, il se réveillait souvent la nuit en criant son nom. Notre Ron est du genre protecteur lui aussi, comme toi, j'imagine que ça a joué._

_En tout cas, Théo nous a dit qu'il s'est réveillé avec les bras de Ron autour de lui, alors qu'il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir mis dans cette position. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il a bougé de lui-même, alors qu'il n'a eu quasiment aucuns mouvements depuis 2 ans, surtout aussi important que se mettre sur le côté. Je sais que ça paraît idiot de s'emballer... »_

« On ne te dérange pas trop ? Demanda Blaise en entrant dans la cuisine, à moitié débraillé.

- C'est vous qui baisez comme des lapins sur le canapé ! répondit tranquillement le blond.

- Ouais b'en on est chez nous !

- C'est bien pour ça que je vous ai laissé finir tranquille.

- Laisses-tomber Blaise, tu devrais savoir que tu n'auras jamais raison avec lui ! Sourit Pansy en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son fiancé.

- Je sais et pourtant je ne cesse d'espérer !

- Optimiste va, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime !

- Je peux aller dans le salon si vous voulez être seuls… Fit Draco l'air de rien.

- Rho ça va hein ! Et puis c'est pas comme si tu t'étais ennuyé, vu que tu lis mon courrier !

- Ton courrier qui me concerne, puisqu'il est de mon petit ami !

- Tu me gonfle !

- Je sais.

- Tu l'aimes encore ? Pansy avait posé cette question en leur servant du jus d'orange, préférant arrêter la passionnante discussion entre les deux hommes.

- Tu as déjà vue un Malfoy renoncer à quelque chose qui lui appartient ?

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de partir alors ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour nous et tout, tu passes la moitié de l'année loin d'ici !

- Comment auriez-vous prit que je reste là-bas pendant que vous partiez ?

- Mal, comme quand tu fais des trucs qui ne nous plaisent pas…

- Genre voyager sans baguette ! Intervint Blaise.

- Genre, mais nous aurions finit par nous y faire. Donc, la véritable explication ? »

Draco but son verre de jus de fruit, se laissant le temps de réfléchir. Blaise et Pansy étaient ses plus vieux amis, il leur aurait confié sa vie sans problème. Mais ses sentiments ? Malgré ses précédentes confidences, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'ouvrir à eux sur un sujet aussi sensible.

« Je… c'est terrifiant d'être aimé par Harry vous savez ? Pas parce qu'il est puissant ou je sais pas quoi, il l'est mais ce n'est pas un surhomme non plus. C'est dans sa façon de ressentir les choses qu'il est le plus fort. Harry n'a pas de demi-mesure dans ses sentiments, il aime, déteste, ressent les choses avec une force étonnante, et un peu effrayante aussi. Et aussi merveilleux que cela puisse sembler, c'est aussi une énorme pression. Au début, ça ne semble rien, de toute façon j'étais Draco Malfoy non ? Il ne pouvait que m'aimer à la folie ! »

Pansy et Blaise se sourirent, ils aimaient bien quand leur ami jouait les petits cons prétentieux.

« Nous avions tellement de choses en tête, la guerre, vous, ses amis en danger, que l'intensité de ses sentiments était finalement un délicieux refuge. Ensemble, nous ne pensions à rien d'autre qu'à nous. Et puis les choses se sont calmées, après. Et je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais peut-être pas les épaules pour ça…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Pansy, surprise : Draco était une des personnes les plus solides qu'elle connaissait.

- Et s'il changeait d'avis et décidait qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Ou pire, s'il ne changeait pas d'avis et que je me rendais compte que je l'aimais moins qu'il ne m'aimait ? Et si je n'étais pas digne de tout ça ? Ca faisais trop et puis j'avais envie de voir le monde, de voyager et j'ai pris ça comme excuse pour fuir. J'aurais pu lui demander de venir avec moi, il l'aurait fait.

- Et ses amis ?

- Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui à ce moment-là, Granger était en fac de droit sorcier, Weasley à l'école des Aurors, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il aurait pu partir. Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé, c'était plus simple comme ça. Je lui ai promis d'écrire, de revenir, et j'ai fermé la porte.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écrit ? Ça m'aurait évité de me coltiner sa correspondance ! Maugréa Blaise.

- Je l'ai fait. J'ai plus d'une centaine de lettres qui attendent d'être envoyées. Au départ, je ne le faisais pas parce que je me disais que si je faisais silence assez longtemps, il m'oublierait peut-être. Bien sûr c'était idiot, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne finisse par se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une erreur ! Et puis les mois sont passés, j'ai failli à nouveau lui envoyer les lettres, mais je me sentais honteux de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. C'est sûr qu'il devait me détester, et je ne voulais pas le savoir, surtout pas ! Et s'il ne m'avait pas détesté, reprendre contact aurait mis en exergue à quel point il me manquait et je ne savais pas si j'aurais eu la force de rester loin de lui plus longtemps. Mais chaque jour qui passe rend les retrouvailles plus difficiles. Que diront les gens ? Ses amis ? Et puis il y a mes livres, tant d'endroits encore que je voudrais voir, mais pourrais-je encore le quitter si je le retrouve, même brièvement ? »

Draco s'interrompit et soupira doucement. Combien de fois avait-il ressassé ça mentalement ?

« Franchement ? Je te trouve super con ! Lança Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Excuses-moi ?

- Réfléchit : il t'aime toujours, tu l'aimes toujours, c'est donc que, a priori, aucun de vous ne s'est planté en s'engageant dans cette relation, juste ?

- Juste ! Répondit Blaise sans laisser à Draco le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Perso, je m'en cogne que tu sois avec Potter, Granger ou une truite, tant que tu es heureux. Ce qui me défrise, c'est que tu nous l'aies caché, et je pense que c'est pareil pour Blaise, parce que Théo, il s'en fou.

- Encore juste !

- Et si Granger, Weasley and Co sont moitiés aussi merveilleux que nous, je pense qu'ils n'en auront rien à battre non plus, tant qu'IL est heureux.

- Probablement toujours juste, mais je pense qu'ils ne sont qu'a tiers aussi merveilleux que nous ! »

Draco, à son tour, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca fait donc déjà deux points d'écartés. En ce qui concerne les « gens », j'ai envie de dire que tu t'en cogne comme de ton premier jus de citrouille ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Si tu vas dans ce sens, tu n'aurais même pas du t'installer dans le monde Moldu, tu imagines ce que dirais les « gens » s'ils savaient ?

- Elle est forte ma chérie hein ?

- Merci amour ! Enfin, pour terminer, tu peux aussi voyager avec lui tu sais ! Il tient une boutique de bestioles c'est ça ? Il suffit qu'il ait un employé pour quand il n'y est pas et hop ! Tout le monde est content !

- Et Weasley ? Demanda Draco, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de l'exposé de Pansy.

- Weasley va déjà mieux ! Soit se grand fainéant a enfin décidé qu'il avait assez pioncé, soit notre Théo lui fait vraiment du bien, mais quoi qu'il en soit, plus il ira bien, plus ton chéri sera enclin à le lâcher un peu !

- C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? D'angoisser comme une vierge à la veille de sa nuit de noces comme ça ? Je sais que vous avez raison, et pourtant…

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Dray, tu es humain ! Lui dit Pansy avec douceur. Et c'est humain d'angoisser comme tu dis. Je te souhaite juste que ça passe et que tu puisses envisager de rentrer un jour…

- Avant que vous ne soyez trop vieux pour vous envoyer en l'air si possible ! Intervint à nouveau Blaise, faisant éclater de rire Pansy qui attrapa le parchemin.

- Que dis le héros national au fait ?

- Que des bonnes nouvelles à priori… »

« _Je sais que ça parait idiot de s'emballer comme ça, pour quelques gestes, mais c'est tellement plus que ces derniers mois ! C'est énorme, inespéré et nous ne savons plus quoi en penser. Si réellement c'est à Théo que nous le devons, je lui vouerais une reconnaissance éternelle, plus que ça même. Et même si ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, elle est trop belle pour qu'on ne se pose pas de question sur le rapport de cause à effet entre sa présence et tous ces progrès_

_Sinon que dire de plus ? J'ai lu le dernier livre de Draco, je les ai tous en fait, et j'ai adoré sa façon de découvrir le Brésil, ses traditions, sa cuisine. Se sont de vrais carnets de voyage, avec toute la verve et le talent de Draco, je comprends que les Moldus soient fans. Il donne l'impression de s'adresser à son lecteur, comme s'il voulait le faire voyager avec lui et lui faire partager son expérience. Je trouve ça tellement merveilleux qu'il ait pu se réaliser, faire ce qu'il voulait, même si ça impliquait de partir loin de moi…_

_Non ! J'ai décidé de ne plus t''ennuyer avec mes états d'âme, tu es déjà bien assez patient, si tant est que tu prends toujours la peine de lire mes lettres, je ne vais pas en plus jouer les midinettes !_

_En fait, en t'écrivant, je me rends compte que ma vie n'est pas très intéressante. J'aime mon travail, mais vendre des animaux, même magique, n'a rien de bien exaltant. Mes amis que j'aime de tout mon cœur, ne sont pas accessibles, soit qu'ils soient « endormis », soient qu'ils fuient, comme Hermione qui culpabilise toujours alors qu'elle n'est pas responsable. Les Griffondors ont fait leur vie, on se voit deux ou trois fois par ans. Les Weasley, je ne les vois plus beaucoup, je pense qu'ils m'en veulent un peu, me rendent responsable pour Ron, et pas tout à fait à tort. Après tout, si je ne m'étais pas intéressé à Draco, Ron ne se serait pas autant mis en danger, pendant ou après la guerre. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, après tout, il a choisis librement de devenir Auror, qu'il soit blessé, ça aurait finit par arriver, mais que ce soit suite aux injustices de l'après-guerre, c'est ça qui est difficile à accepter, pour Hermione comme pour sa famille._

_Tu dois me trouver bien bavard. Peut-être même que tu te demandes pourquoi diable je te raconte ça à TOI qui, entre tous, s'en fiche totalement. C'est justement à cause de ça tu sais, parce que tu n'es pas impliqué, que ton regard est extérieur et que quoi que je dise, je ne te décevrais pas. Au pire me traiteras-tu d'abrutit… »_

« Il est plein de bon sens ton copain ! Mais tu crois qu'il sait que tu lis ses courriers ?

- J'en doute, ou il n'écrirait pas tout ce qui me concerne.

- C'est idiot non ? Je veux dire, c'est logique que je vais te faire lire tout ça non ?

- Pas forcément, il aurait probablement estimé que c'était privé et l'aurait gardé pour lui si la situation avait été inversée. Et puis tu aurais pu vouloir ne pas m'en parler pour m'éviter d'avoir des regrets et d'être malheureux par exemple…

- Mais c'est débile !

- Non, c'est Griffondor. Ils font ce genre de choses.

- Hey, nous aussi on se protège mutuellement, mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais te mettre de la crème sur le nez quand tu es au soleil !

- Je sais bien ! C'est juste qu'il est comme ça !

- Ces gens-là ne sont pas normaux ! fit philosophiquement remarquer Pansy. Déjà rien que l'emblème de leur maison il est louche ! Un lion franchement ! Ils s'appellent Griffondor, un griffon, c'est pas un lion ! J'ai toujours trouvé ça ridicule. »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent en silence un long moment.

« Quoi ? Serpentard, on a un serpent, Serdaigle, ils ont un aigle, les Poufsouflles, une foutue moufette…

- Un blaireau…

- C'est pareil ! Et c'est débile aussi au passage, mais moins que des GRIFFONdors, avec un lion comme emblème franchement. C'est pas logique, c'est tout !

-… Bien sûr amour…

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ça n'a rien d'idiot comme remarque !

- Non, non, pas de soucis Pansy ! répondit Draco l'air hyper prudent, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'attaque avec la bouteille de jus d'orange.

- T'es con. »

Le blond laissa échapper le rire qu'il retenait depuis quelques minutes. Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit son humeur, Blaise et Pansy finissaient toujours par lui rendre le sourire et cela lui était plus précieux que tout. Il avait besoin d'eux, autant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui et il savait bien que, malgré tous leurs encouragements, il ne pouvait pas les quitter, pas encore.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre le balafré binoclard ? »

_« Au pire me traiteras-tu d'abrutit, mais ça, ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude n'est-ce pas ?_

_A part ça, je n'ai pas tellement de choses à te raconter, mais dans la mesure où tu as des nouvelles de Théo, j'imagine que ça te suffit. Je te dirais bien que pour moi ça va pas mal, les affaires marchent bien, tellement que je pense ouvrir une seconde boutique à Pré-au-lard, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça t'intéresse vraiment, alors je vais me contenter de te souhaiter une bonne journée. Salut Pansy pour moi, dis à Draco… je ne sais pas en fait, ce que tu voudras, ou rien, tu le connais mieux que moi, tu sauras ce qu'il faut dire et ce qu'il voudra ou pourra entendre. Je prends soin de Théo pour toi ne t'en fais pas._

_J'espère, encore et toujours, que tu me répondras, _

_A bientôt_

_Harry »_

« Alors ? Il veut entendre quoi le Draco ? Demanda Pansy avec douceur.

- Il ne sait pas Pans', c'est bien son problème… répondit le blond sans quitter le parchemin des yeux. »


	12. Chapter 10

10. Il ne pense qu'à toi

10 août

« _Harry… »_

« … Il faut que je t'emmène à New York un jour, tu dois absolument voir les ruines du Centre de la Magie qui se trouvent à Manhattan ! A l'origine, il était construit sous le World Trade Center. Mais après les attentats, le sénat Sorcier a décidé de reconstruire un peu plus loin, sur Ellis Island, parce que c'est là que les premiers sorciers ont débarqués et… »

Derrière la porte, Harry écoutait Théo parler avec un sourire. C'était la première fois, qu'il écoutait ce que le jeune homme racontait à son ami. Il essayait, depuis le début de sa correspondance avec Blaise, d'être un peu plus pragmatique et un peu moins « abrutit ». Et puis, il devait admettre que lui aussi était curieux. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, il frappa doucement à la porte et entra.

« Bonsoir vous deux !

- Bonsoir Harry ! Bonne journée ? Demanda Théo. Il était assis au pied du lit, appuyé à un montant et avait passé sa main sous le drap. Harry pouvait la voir bouger au niveau de la cheville du roux endormi.

- Passionnante, comme tous les jours et vous ?

- Bien ! Nous avons eu du _yorkshire_ _pudding_ au déjeuner et la visite de madame Weasley cet après-midi !

- Je lui avais dit que tu étais là…

- Oui, elle est gentille. Tout c'est bien passé ! Sourit le jeune homme qui voyait bien que le brun était inquiet du déroulement de la visite. Il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça ne se passe pas bien après tout. Elle est partit vers 17 heures, un peu avant le passage du médicomage et d'Emma. Leur sort de diagnostique dit que Ron a pris un kilo. Ils avaient l'air content !

- Formidable ça ! Si tu continues, on va devoir te mettre au régime !

Harry mettait un point d'honneur à s'adresser au maximum directement à Ron. Le jeune homme semblait absent certes, mais personne ne savait ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa tête et il ne voulait pas que son ami se sente seul.

- Ouais, pas tout de suite quand même, il en manque encore un peu pour ça, mais c'est un objectif à se fixer, hein Ron ? Bientôt…

- J'espère ! D'autant que Florian Fortarôme a plein de nouveaux goûts de glaces que j'attends pour tester avec toi !

- Tu as des nouvelles de New York ? Demanda soudain Théo. Blaise et Pansy ne m'en veulent pas trop d'être partit ?

- Non, ils sont juste inquiets pour toi, c'est tout.

- Normal, ils sont toujours inquiets pour moi ! fit Théo avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Fragile Théo, il faut protéger Théo…

- C'est parce qu'ils t'aiment, tu sais, c'est tout !

- Je sais, j'ai juste l'impression que… C'est idiot hein, mais…

- Que tu n'iras jamais bien, si on ne te laisse pas une chance de te casser la figure ?

- C'est exactement ça ! Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi fort que Blaise, que je vais pas toujours bien, mais je me sens tellement mieux depuis que je suis revenu ! Alors oui, c'est sans doute parce que je me suis rapproché de Ron, tu vas me prendre pour un taré !

- Non, je peux comprendre qu'après ce que vous avez vécu, vous soyez liés et…

- Je suis amoureux de lui ! l'interrompit le jeune homme. Depuis toujours, je crois. Quand on était étudiant, je te regardais de loin, et je te trouvais beau et gentil, mais je savais que je n'avais aucune chance parce que tu étais à Griffondor et moi à Serpentard. Parce que j'étais un garçon et tu étais hétéro. Parce que je ne regardais que toi et toi tu étais amoureux de Granger, murmura Théo à l'adresse de Ron, sa main toujours posée sur la cheville du roux, comme un lien entre eux. Et puis il y a eu les cachots, j'étais persuadé que je ne te reverrais jamais, même de loin, et tu es venu me chercher, toi entre tous ! Tu ne m'avais jamais regardé, je n'existais pas pour toi et la première fois que tu me voyais, c'était pendant que Malfoy et ses copains me passaient dessus. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de mourir qu'à cet instant…

- Je vais vous laisser, souffla Harry en reculant vers la porte.

- Je suis ridicule hein ? A faire ma déclaration à quelqu'un qui est absent ?

- Nous ne sommes pas sûr que Ron soit absent tu sais. Et si tu as besoin de le dire, fais-le.

- Restes s'il te plait !

- C'est… ça ne me regarde pas Théo, tu ne veux pas que vous laisse seul ?

- Je ne veux pas être seul ! Je… Je n'ai jamais parlé de tout ça, à personne. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que quelqu'un m'entend, je ne peux pas le dire à Pansy ou Blaise, ils n'ont pas besoin de ça. Et Draco, il est comme absent quand il s'agit de ces moments-là, comme s'il ne voulait rien savoir. Et c'est là, ça veut sortir, j'ai besoin que ça sorte et c'est comme si personne ne voulait m'écouter et ça m'étouffe ! Je ne pense qu'à ça, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser et peut-être que si ça sort, je pourrais reprendre ma vie comme avant, tu comprends ? Tu dis que tu es mon ami Harry, j'ai besoin d'un ami, maintenant.

- Je suis là… le brun tira une chaise près du jeune homme, la gorge nouée. Je suis là et je t'écoute, dis-moi… »

_« Harry, _

_Tu veux que je te considère comme un ami ? Ok, admettons. Tu me gonfles, tu m'énerves, mais j'avoue, je t'aime bien quand même. Depuis que tu as commencé à m'écrire, plein de choses ont changées ici._

_Théo est partit, ça je m'en serais passé. Mais si vraiment il a l'air moins fatigué et plus en forme, alors c'est que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Et si vraiment il recommence à dormir et manger normalement, alors j'enverrais moi-même des fleurs à l'hosto toutes les semaines jusqu'au réveil de Weasley, et peut-être même après ! Tu me dis que tu t'occupes de lui, je te crois, je sais que tu ne laisses personne derrière, et ça me rassure._

_Pansy… Pansy est différente depuis quelques semaines. Comme libérée. Je n'avais pas complètement exagéré quand je t'ai dit qu'elle était encore hantée par toute cette histoire. Bien sûr, elle ne vit pas qu'en fonction de ça, mais elle a des cauchemars, ne dors pas beaucoup, jamais dans le noir. Et même avec moi, elle n'est pas très libre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Depuis peu, elle semble mieux, plus entreprenante, plus reposée aussi. J'ai l'impression que de parler avec Draco, le départ de Théo, tout ça a soulagé une partie d'elle. Pas qu'elle ait souhaité que Théo nous quitte hein! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais le fait qu'il ait décidé quelque chose par et pour lui-même, qu'il ait pris le dessus sur la terreur que l'idée de rentrer faisait naître en lui, tout ça semble avoir eu une très bonne influence sur elle. Elle sourit plus, rit, fait des projets de travail avec un Moldu, et m'a sauté dessus, oui monsieur, plusieurs fois. Heureusement qu'elle ne lira jamais cette lettre, ou je vais me retrouver castré avant d'avoir fait des enfants moi ! Et si elle en entend parler, je saurais à qui m'adresser, je te préviens !_

_Même moi, je me sens mieux ces derniers temps, sans doute le fait que les gens les plus importants pour moi aillent mieux joue-t-il._

_Il n'y a que Draco, finalement, qui ne semble pas avoir bénéficié de ton intervention dans nos vies. Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, ne vas pas culpabiliser, mais avoir des nouvelles de toi a eu un effet paradoxal sur lui. D'un côté, je suis persuadé que de se libérer de certaines choses lui ont fait du bien. De l'autre, ça a sans doute fait remonter des choses qu'il avait préféré mettre de côté ces dernières années… »_

Les yeux fixés sur Ron, Théo resta un long moment silencieux et Harry respecta ce silence, il savait que le jeune homme parlerait lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt. Et puis, à dire la vérité, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce que Théo avait à dire. Mais il comprenait son besoin de se libérer un peu. Il savait ce que c'était de sentir que _quelque chose_ voulait sortir, mais de ne pas savoir comment l'exprimer, comment faire disparaître cette boule dans la gorge, qui étouffait et prenait de plus en plus de place. Alors il attendait, patiemment, que Théo reprenne la parole.

« Il t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Très peu. Ron est quelqu'un d'assez pudique tu sais et de secret, en particulier sur les choses qui ne lui appartiennent pas.

- Ce n'était qu'un béguin que j'avais pour lui avant, comme souvent les ados en ont et comme je te disais, j'avais plus ou moins fait mon deuil. Pendant ces jours, avant qu'il ne vienne avec Blaise pour nous chercher Pansy et moi, je me raccrochais à ça, j'essayais d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer dans un autre monde, un monde sans guerre, sans Maison, sans Granger, et ça m'empêchait de devenir fou. Et puis il est arrivé, il y a eu l'espoir, que j'allais m'en sortir et on a été repris. J'ai compris alors qu'il allait voir, que cette espèce de bulle, de fantasme que j'avais pour m'empêcher de sombrer allait disparaître. J'allais le dégoûter et j'ai eu envie de mourir comme jamais avant, parce que même ça, ils me l'avaient pris. Je me suis évanoui avant la fin, je ne me suis rendu compte que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il avait été torturé, je l'entendais gémir et souffrir et je n'osais même pas le regarder. C'était ma faute tout ça, s'il était là, s'il souffrait. J'ai été violé. Plusieurs fois, par plusieurs personnes, pendant plusieurs jours, devant celui que j'aimais et ensuite je devais l'entendre hurler parce qu'ils le torturaient et chaque cri me brisait le cœur et l'esprit, comme chacun de leurs mouvements en moi brisaient mon corps. Peux-tu seulement imaginer ?

- Non, je ne peux pas… murmura Harry après un silence, essayant, péniblement d'intégrer ce que le jeune homme lui racontait.

- Non bien sûr, comment pourrais-tu ? Personne ne peut. Pendant quatre jours, je ne lui ai pas parlé, je ne l'ai pas regardé, j'avais trop peur de voir la haine sur son visage et de devenir fou pour de bon. Et le quatrième jour, il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a dit, encore et encore, que ça allait aller, qu'on allait s'en sortir et qu'il était là. Le peu de raison qui me restait, il l'a préservée simplement en me tenant contre lui, en me parlant, me disant qu'on allait s'en sortir. Et la seule chose que je pouvais penser, c'était que si je mourais, je le laisserais seul et que je n'en avais pas le droit, pas après l'avoir conduit là. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, je n'aurais pas survécu j'en suis sûr, j'avais trop envie de mourir avant qu'il arrive. Il m'a donné une raison de vivre, dans les cachots, à Azkaban, ces dernières années… »

_« De l'autre, ça a sans doute fait remonter des choses qu'il avait préféré mettre de côté ces dernières années et peut-être se rend-il finalement compte qu'il a perdu du temps pour rien. Qu'il n'a aucune raison de vivre loin de toi. En tout cas, tu peux compter sur Pansy et moi, on va te le renvoyer _manu militari_, vous ferez ce que vous voulez, mais au moins vous vous retrouverez ! »_

« Quand tu nous as écrit qu'il était dans le coma, je n'ai pas réfléchit, il fallait que je revienne. Peut-être je pourrais l'aider à mon tour ? Et puis j'avais besoin de le voir, d'être auprès de lui et… »

Un bruit derrière la porte interrompit le jeune homme. Surpris, et curieux, Harry se leva pour ouvrir doucement. Derrière le battant, une Hermione aux yeux mouillés de larmes se tenait mal à l'aise.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, mais j'ai pas osé vous déranger, murmura-t-elle, la voix un peu rauque.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Théo. Entres, après tout, tu es concernée aussi, d'une certaine manière.

- Je ne veux pas te gêner, enfin…

- Ca ne doit pas être agréable d'apprendre comme ça que quelqu'un d'autre aime ton fiancé, surtout un homme.

- En fait, je m'en doutais, répondit Hermione en se décidant à entrer finalement. Et je pense que c'est réciproque…

- Ne dis pas ça ! La coupa Théo. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas l'entendre !

- Je ne sais pas s'il t'aime, mais je sais qu'il a beaucoup pensé à toi depuis qu'il est revenu des cachots, il t'appelait la nuit quand il dormait…

- Hermione… tenta de la couper Harry.

- Et je suis presque sûre qu'il voulait me parler de toi quand c'est arrivé, je crois qu'il voulait te rejoindre… continua-t-elle sans en tenir compte.

- Hermione ! Cette fois, la jeune femme tut, se rendant compte que le jeune homme pleurait en silence. »

Harry s'approcha de lui et l'attira entre ses bras avec douceur. Bon sang, il avait essayé d'arrêter son amie, voyant bien qu'elle bouleversait Théo, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle n'écoute jamais rien ?

« Personne ne sait ce que Ron voulait ce jour-là, finit par dire Harry après quelques instants.

- Non et pourtant tout le monde à une théorie ! Molly pense qu'il voulait me demander en mariage, toi qu'il voulait rompre avec moi…

- Je n'ai jamais dit…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire Harry, je te connais ! Mais c'est moi qui dormais à côté de lui toutes les nuits, qui entendait ce qu'il murmurait dans son sommeil et qu'il ne disait pas éveillé, pourquoi je n'aurais pas ma propre théorie sur ce qu'il voulait ce jour-là ? demanda la jeune femme, l'air soudain épuisée.

- Une glace… murmura une voix rauque, une voix qui n'avait pas servi depuis trop longtemps. Je voulais juste une glace…

- RON ? Par Merlin Ron ! »

Choqué, Harry ne put que rester là à regarder son meilleur ami grimacer en essayant de se redresser. Théo fut le premier à réagir, se jetant au cou du roux en répétant « merci Merlin » encore et encore. Hermione de son côté, se ressaisit rapidement et sortit de la chambre en courant pour aller chercher le magicomage, n'importe lequel d'ailleurs, pourvus qu'il puisse s'assurer que Ron allait bien.

_« Après tout, il a peut-être besoin que quelque chose le force à se prendre en main, d'un coup de pied, ou d'un évènement qui l'obligerait à faire face. Je ne sais pas si tu es la personne qui pourra le rendre heureux, mais je ne saurais jamais si je ne te laisse pas une chance non ? Alors Pansy et moi avons décidé qu'il devait rentrer. Il t'aime toujours, c'est plus qu'évident, je ne voudrais pas avoir à me passer de Pansy, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait se passer de toi, sous prétexte qu'il a peur de ta réaction à son retour ! Et puis, je crois sincèrement que tu as besoin de lui toi aussi. Soyons d'accord, je préfèrerais qu'il n'ait jamais à remettre les pieds là-bas, mais à moins que tu ne te décide à déménager… Et non, je n'y croie pas, donc, quelle autre solution ? Vous avez juste intérêt à ramener vos fesses pour le mariage ! »_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la chambre grouillait de monde. Il y avait Emma bien sûr, et son médicomage de tutelle. Hermione, Harry, qui se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. La famille Weasley au grand complet amassée autour du lit. Molly voulait absolument faire manger des biscuits à son fils pendant que Arthur essayait de comprendre ce que disaient les médicomages. Leurs fils se congratulaient et discutaient en jetant de drôles de regards à Théo, que Ron avait refusé de lâcher et qui était toujours assis sur le lit. Le brouhaha qui s'échappait par la porte entre-ouverte était tel qu'une infirmière finit par venir mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

« Les garçons, Ginny, rentrez au Terrier ! Finit par dire Arthur alors que les médicomages se retiraient.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je veux rester !

- Ginny, Ron, sera encore là demain, nous reviendrons le voir petit à petit, tout ce monde va l'épuiser ! »

La jeune femme maugréa pour la forme et alla embrasser son frère avant d'entraîner les autres garçons dehors, ramenant le calme dans la chambre.

Hermione en avait profité pour s'esquiver, elle ne savait pas quoi dire à celui qui, officiellement, était toujours son petit ami, alors qu'elle était responsable de son coma et qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre depuis un an.

Le « quelqu'un d'autre » en question l'avait attendu devant la chambre, malgré sa curiosité, il n'avait pas eu le courage de se confronter à Ron, héros de la guerre, et compagnon malheureux de la femme qu'il aimait. Quand la jeune femme était sortie, discrètement derrière les Weasley trop excités pour se rendre compte de sa présence, il l'avait simplement attiré dans la salle de garde des médicomages. Un peu perdue, Hermione avait noté que, en vrac, sa « belle-famille » ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa présence, preuve qu'ils ne s'étaient beaucoup croisés depuis deux ans Elle s'était fourvoyée, au moins en partie, sur les raisons qui avaient conduit Ron sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Si le jeune homme se posait des questions sur leur relation, il n'avait pas eu pour autant l'intention d'en parler ce jour-là elle avait pensé jusque-là que le réveil de Ron, s'il avait lieu, la rendrait folle de joie, la soulagerait, mais en réalité, elle se sentait engourdie et coupable.

En face d'elle, Matt la regardait sans rien dire, respectant son silence et son besoin de se reprendre. Il connaissait la jeune femme depuis deux ans, l'aimait depuis dix-huit mois, avait une relation avec elle depuis douze et il avait appris, souvent malgré lui, à la laisser venir vers lui. Il savait que sous ses apparences forte et indépendante, elle avait besoin d'attentions, de temps, de soutient et il était là, face à elle, prêt à la retenir si elle s'effondrait. Elle le regarda en silence une longue minute, comme si elle cherchait ses mots et finalement, ne put que souffler son prénom d'une voix brisée.

« Oh mon amour… murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui pour la bercer dans ses bras, le cœur brisé en l'entendant éclater en sanglots. Ça va aller, ça va aller maintenant, tout ira mieux…

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment vais-je lui dire ? Finit-elle par hoqueter en s'écartant pour lui tourner le dos, bras croisés sur la poitrine en une dérisoire protection. »

Matt compris immédiatement qu'elle parlait de lui, de leur histoire, et vacilla, se rattrapant à une chaise. Voilà, il allait la perdre, maintenant que Ron était réveillé, c'était évident.

« Personne ne sait, murmura-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Il n'est pas obligé de savoir, Emma ne dira rien.

- Et je lui mentirais ? Non, je ne peux pas lui cacher, se serait encore pire ! Il va me détester… J'aurais préféré qu'il ne se réveille pas !

- Hermione, tu sais que c'est faux. Et puis, peut-être qu'il va comprendre… Ca a été si long…

- Tu comprendrais, toi, que ta petite amie tombe amoureuse d'un autre homme ? Qu'il va avoir besoin de moi et que je ne serais pas là, pas comme ça ?

- Que… Quoi ? Il avait conscience d'avoir l'air un peu bête là, mais il n'était pas sur de comprendre : elle ne voulait pas le quitter ?

- J'étais tellement sure qu'il voulait me dire qu'on devait se séparer que je n'avais pas l'impression de le trahir, mais voilà qu'il me dit que je me trompais. Et moi, je t'aime toi, je ne l'aime plus lui, pas comme ça, je ne peux pas le quitter alors qu'il est à l'hôpital, qu'on ne sait pas s'il a des séquelles !

- Je… Quoi ? D'accord, il avait l'air complètement stupide, il assumait.

- Je sais qu'il est attaché à Théo, je le savais avant et je ne me fais pas d'illusions, son réveil après tout ce temps, juste quand Nott reviens ? Je ne crois plus aux coïncidences depuis longtemps. Et je sais que Théo est amoureux de lui, il vient de le dire à Harry, juste avant que Ron ne se réveille. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si leurs sentiments sont bien les mêmes. Et si Ron avait besoin de moi, je ne peux pas le quitter, mais je ne veux pas rester avec lui, pas comme _ça_ !

- Hermione, tu veux quitter Ron ? Te séparer de lui ? Pour de bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Il avait peur de comprendre, peur d'être déçu si elle ne lui disait pas pour de bon. S'il se trompait, il n'était pas sur de s'en remettre. »

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre, ça lui semblait tellement évident. Puis soudain, elle se rendit compte que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas sur des sentiments qu'elle lui portait et cela lui fit encore plus mal que l'idée de quitter Ron alors qu'il avait peut-être terriblement besoin d'elle : Depuis combien de temps faisait-elle souffrir Matt sans le savoir ?

« Parce que je t'aime, que je veux être avec toi, à toi… finit-elle par murmurer en venant prendre son visage entre ses mains. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi à côté de moi, tout le temps. Je vais parler à Ron, et à mes parents, et je vais leur dire la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie…

- Attends, laisses un peu de temps à Ron, pour se remettre avant, répondit-il, infiniment soulagé. Je peux attendre encore un peu, autant qu'il faudra, surtout maintenant !

- Le moins longtemps possible Matt, tu as déjà bien assez attendu… »

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa avec amour. Elle se sentait toujours mal vis-à-vis de Ron, mais elle savait à présent que le plus important était là, face à elle. Ses amis et sa famille comprendraient, même si ça devait prendre un peu de temps.

A quelques mètres de là, dans la chambre de Ron, Harry, sur son fauteuil, regardait son ami batailler contre le sommeil.

« Tu devrais te reposer Ron, toute cette agitation a dû t'épuiser !

- J'ai assez dormis ces dernières années pour toute ma vie, répondit le roux de sa voix rendue rauque par plusieurs mois de silence.

- Harry a raison tu sais, tu as l'air épuisé. Assis à côté du lit sur une chaise, Théo lui sourit avec douceur. Depuis sa réaction instinctive, quand il s'était réveillé, réaction qui l'avait fait se jeter à son cou sans réfléchir, il s'était éloigné, gêné : il ne savait pas ce que le rouquin avait entendu de ses confessions, ni ses sentiments étaient un tant soit peu partagés. Il n'osait plus s'approcher, lui qui avait fait en sorte d'être en contact avec le jeune homme autant que possible ces derniers jours, depuis son arrivée.

- Je ne veux pas dormir ! Et si… superstitieux, il s'interrompit : tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il ferme les yeux, et il ne voulait pas s'attirer la poisse.

- Les médicomages ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu te rendormes comme tu l'as fait ces derniers mois ! Répondit son meilleur ami qui voyait bien son inquiétude.

- Ouais ? Et s'ils se trompent ?

- Nous te réveillerons !

- C'est promis Ron, dans 3 heures maximums, je te réveille moi-même ! Jura solennellement Théo.

- Et si tu n'y arrives pas ? »

Le jeune brun craqua et s'approcha de Ron, s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de lui. Dans le même mouvement, il l'attira contre lui, comme le roux l'avait si souvent fait lui-même, pour l'entourer de ses bras, le serrant sur son cœur.

« J'y arriverai. »

Ron soupira doucement, le visage niché contre la gorge de Théo, et il consentit à fermer les yeux, vidé de toute énergie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait comme un bébé.

Harry avait d'abord pensé rester avec son ami, mais au bout d'une heure, il commença à se sentir de trop : Théo caressait doucement le bras de Ron, le nez dans ses cheveux et ils dégageaient une telle impression de douceur et de tendresse qu'il se sentait indiscret en restant dans la chambre. Il finit donc par se lever et indiqua à Théo qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, avant de les laisser seuls tous les deux.

Deux heures plus tard, Théo, jetant un œil à sa montre, se rendit compte qu'il était temps de réveiller Ron. Il avait eu l'air sûr de lui, trois heures plus tôt, mais à dire vrai, il avait peur lui aussi de ne pas pouvoir réveiller le jeune homme. Il se demandait un peu si ce n'était pas pour ça que Harry était partit plus tôt : Aurait-il supporté de voir Ron ne pas se réveiller, encore une fois ? Mais il fallait bien que le roux se repose et, avec appréhension, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps abandonné contre lui.

« Ron ? Il est l'heure… murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ça fait trois heures, il faut te réveiller maintenant… »

Pendant quelques longues et horribles secondes, il n'y eut pas de réaction, et puis il sentit la respiration du jeune homme se faire plus superficielle et le sentit bouger contre lui.

« Encore un peu, marmonna Ron d'une voix endormie. Quelle heure est- il ?

- Trois heures du matin mon ange…

- Trop tôt ! Ron bougea de manière à refermer ses bras possessivement autour de la taille de Théo et se rendormit profondément, laissant le brun soulagé et heureux. Il avait réussi à le réveiller ! »

L'homme qu'il aimait endormit contre lui, il se sentit partir lui aussi. Il avait lutté depuis le départ d'Harry, vers une heure du matin, pour ne pas sombrer, mais maintenant il pouvait et se laissa glisser dans les songes à son tour.

C'est Emma qui les réveilla le lendemain matin en entrant dans la chambre. Elle les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la même position que celle où elle avait trouvé Hermione et Matt sur le canapé. Attendrie, elle hésita un instant à les réveiller, avant de se décider : elle devait donner les soins à Ron.

Théo fut le premier à ouvrir un œil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la veille au soir et il se redressa subitement, paniqué à l'idée que tout ne fut qu'un rêve, que Ron soit toujours plongé dans son sommeil sans fin. Le brusque mouvement du lit ne tira pas un geste au roux et le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : rien n'était donc arrivé ?

« Est-ce que j'ai rêvé hier Emma ?

- Non Théo, il s'est bien réveillé… »

L'espoir le disputant à la crainte, il se pencha sur Ron pour embrasser son front légèrement, l'appelant avec douceur. Pendant de longues et affreuses secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis le jeune homme frémit et finit par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, avec une grimace.

« Qu'elle heure ? marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage d'une main lourde.

- Six heures, Emma est venue te donner tes soins.

-… Hey, salut ! Sortant un peu de son brouillard, il sourit au jeune homme qui le regardait avec inquiétude et bonheur à la fois.

- Salut !

- Harry et Mione ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, essayant de se redresser.

-… Non, il est un peu tôt encore. Même s'il comprenait que Ron ait envie de voir son meilleur ami et sa fiancée, Théo se sentit un peu rejeté et il fit mine de s'éloigner. Après tout, lui n'était pas ami avec le roux, il n'avait pas vraiment de place dans sa vie et encore moins dans cette chambre.

- Ou tu vas ? S'étonna Ron en attrapant sa main pour le retenir.

- Je vais vous laisser, rentrer chez Harry, c'est lui qui me loge en ce moment.

- Attend ! Tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Non, je… ta famille va venir et…

- Je voudrais que tu restes… S'il te plait… Ron entrelaça leurs doigts et l'attira vers lui. Il va falloir qu'on parle, de plein de trucs, dit-il en caressant les cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés de Théo, mais en attendant, j'aimerais vraiment que tu restes avec moi, s'il te plait… Ne pars plus… »

Le brun lui fit un sourire un peu tremblant et opina, il n'avait aucune envie de le quitter, plus jamais.

_« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui changent en ce moment, et plus encore à venir, mais je pense que se sont de bons changements. J'ai hâte de voir les nouveautés qu'ils vont apporter dans nos vies. De voir comment nous allons faire en sorte que tout aille mieux._

_Je veux croire que nous pouvons arranger ce qui ne va pas, Weasley endormit, Théo malheureux, Granger et ses problèmes, ton histoire avec Dray. Je crois que nous pouvons améliorer les choses, et le fait que toi et moi puissions envisager d'être ami, c'est déjà un bon premier pas._

_Non seulement je le dis, mais je le pense : j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Blaise »_


	13. Chapter 11

11. Il porte toujours sa chaine d'or.

13 aout

_« Blaise, Pansy_

_Enfin… »_

La lettre était arrivée au petit matin mais, c'était devenu la tradition entre eux, Blaise avait attendu que sa douce rentre de la boutique de magie pour la lire. Après tout, elle contenait des nouvelles de leurs amis, même si, pour être honnête, ils se moquaient royalement de Granger pour qui ils n'avaient jamais eut le moindre intérêt. Le rouquin ce n'était pas pareil, Théo et lui étaient lié, il était important pour deux de leurs amis. Mais elle… Enfin, ils le savaient, ils ne pouvaient simplement pas dire à Harry « c'est bon, ne nous parle pas de miss je-sais-tout-ma-vie-est-trop-moche-bouhou » sans risquer de le blesser. Et comme LUI, finalement, ils l'aimaient bien…

Il avait donc attendu, toute la journée, ses yeux revenant sur la lettre posée sur son bureau à chaque fois qu'il raccrochait son téléphone. Et quand on comptait qu'il passait 80% de sa journée au téléphone avec l'un ou l'autre, histoire de bien faire fructifier son argent… Son petit doigt, son instinct, sa curiosité lui disaient qu'il devait la lire et attendre, pour lui qui n'était pas d'une nature patiente, était difficile, plus que ça même. Seulement voilà, quand il avait évoqué l'idée de ne pas attendre Pansy pour lire la lettre d'Harry, l'air de rien, elle avait, sur le même ton, laissé entendre qu'il pourrait bien se retrouver en tête à tête avec sa main droite un moment, sur le canapé, avant qu'elle ne lui pardonne. Et comme sa main droite était loin d'être aussi plaisante que la brune…

Enfin – ENFIN !- il entendit le bruit de la porte et ferma son pc en jetant son téléphone sur le bureau pour aller l'accueillir comme il se devait, quittant son bureau, la lettre à la main, pour la rejoindre dans le salon.

« Enfin ! Tu as fermé en retard ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Blaise, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda-t-elle en réponse, ironique, et cela sonnait tellement familier que le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Tu as raison, pardonnes-moi. Il lui sourit tendrement et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, lui disant bonjour pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non ! Je veux lire cette lettre bien sur ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

Complice, ils se sourirent et il déposa un baiser sur les doigts qu'il tenait entre les siens en l'entrainant vers le canapé. Quand il fut assis, Pansy sous son bras gauche, contre son flan, leurs pieds confortablement posés sur la table basse, il ouvrit le parchemin reçut le matin.

_« Blaise, Pansy_

_« Enfin Ron c'est réveillé, comme ça, d'un coup, sans plus de signes annonciateurs ! Bien sûr, nous avions vu depuis quelques temps, depuis le retour de Théo, beaucoup de positif dans son état. Ses mouvements, sa prise de poids, mais je crois qu'aucun de nous ne voulait se laisser aller à espérer un réveil. Et pourtant, le voilà qui ouvre un œil, l'air de rien, et qui nous annonce, en gros, qu'une de ses dernières pensées était pour une glace… »_

« Youhou ! La belette est réveillée et à quoi il pense, manger ! Il pensait à manger avant de tomber dans le coma et il en parle à peine réveillé !

- C'est bon, d'une certaine manière hein, de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ! sourit Pansy.

- Sur, mais je trouve ça un peu inquiétant quand même : un jour, on aura plus de nouvelles de Théo, il l'aura bouffé ce con !

- Tu es bête.

- Quoi ? Je suis sur que c'est possible !

- Théo sais se défendre voyons… Il ne se laissera pas faire. »

_« … Depuis deux jours ça n'arrête pas. Un vrai défilé, entre les médicomages, la famille de Ron bien sur, nos amis… Mais s'il n'y avait que ça ! Non, il y a aussi les curieux, les journalistes, eux, on s'en passerait ! Heureusement, l'hôpital est très attentif à ça, pour l'instant, aucuns n'a réussit à prendre de photos ou à lui parler et donc, tout le monde ignore encore le retour de l'un d'entre vous au pays. J'ai d'ailleurs bien fait comprendre à l'administration que je n'admettrais pas que qui que se soit dise un mot de travers à Théo. Et crois moi, même si j'ai tout fait pour me mettre à l'écart de la vie publique ces dernières années, je pense avoir encore assez de poids pour leur faire comprendre mon point de vue. Et si ça n'était pas le cas, je doute de toute façon qu'ils souhaitent perdre un de leurs principaux donateurs. »_

« Potter qui joue les influents à coup de chéquier, je pensais pas voir ça un jour ! fit Pansy en posant les pieds sur la table.

- Ouais, un vrai p'tit Serpentard ! On finira peut-être par en faire quelque chose finalement ! »

_« C'est tellement étrange. J'allais à l'hôpital tous les jours depuis 3 ans, juste pour lui parler, parce que je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Ces derniers temps, je m'habituais doucement à avoir quelqu'un dans la chambre capable de me répondre, une présence consciente. Ma vie a tellement changé depuis mon enfance, souvent si brutalement, que j'ai aujourd'hui du mal à me faire à tout ce qui sort de mon ordinaire. Je crois que j'ai eut tellement à m'adapter, que je fais de la résistance maintenant. Alors voir Ron se réveiller d'un coup, cette chambre devenir si… bruyante ! Ca m'a fait vraiment bizarre. Je suis heureux hein, je ne dis pas que j'aurais préféré que les choses restent comme avant, loin de là ! Peut être que je vieillis, que j'ai du mal à m'adapter. Tu vas finir par penser que je ne suis jamais content. Et pourtant j'ai rarement été aussi heureux qu'a cet instant._

_Je suis dans la chambre de Ron, il dort pour l'instant. C'est étrange parce qu'on pourrait penser qu'il allait se réveiller en pleine forme, il était en sommeil depuis 3 ans d'après les médicomages, et dans ses soins il y avait beaucoup d'exercices pour maintenir sa masse musculaire. Et bien en fait c'est tout l'inverse : il est épuisé, comme si son corps n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait dormit tout ce temps. Et il n'a pas réussit à se lever, alors que tout va bien pourtant. D'après son médicomage, c'est son cerveau qui doit réapprendre à utiliser son corps. Je sais, je t'entends d'ici, c'est pas gagné s'il doit faire marcher sa tête. Et pourtant les médicomages y croient. Et je veux y croire aussi._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous a surpris. Nous avons toujours eut chacun notre avis sur les raisons qui avaient amené Ron et Hermione chez Florent Fortarôme ce jour là. J'avoue que je pensais pour ma part qu'il voulait la quitter, et Hermione, bien qu'elle ne m'en ait jamais rien dit, le pensait aussi. Mais il semble que nous ayons eut tord, tous les deux._

_Les premières heures, Théo n'a pas quitté Ron plus de quelques instants. Et puis je pense qu'il a dut réaliser lui aussi ce que voulait dire Ron en disant qu'il ne vouait qu'une glace, en affirmant finalement qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de Hermione ce jour là : ils sont, au moins officiellement, toujours ensemble. Officiellement seulement, puisque nous n'avons quasiment pas vue 'Mione, d'après Emma sa coloc' elle a vraiment beaucoup de travail, et que Ron a refusé que Théo s'éloigne à plus de quelques mètres. En fait, il refuse tout simplement de dormir si Théo n'est pas là, il a peur de ne pas arriver à se réveiller. Il a même envoyé balader le médicomage qui voulait faire sortir Théo ce matin. Mais avec tout ça, les docteurs, la famille qui est toujours plus ou moins présente, je ne sais pas s'ils ont put discuter tout les deux, vraiment je veux dire. Je sais juste que Ron se comporte comme s'il voulait que Théo ne le quitte plus jamais, et que Théo lui, regarde de travers tous ceux qui entrent dans la chambre pour les déranger. Il est d'ailleurs en train de se faire une réputation de pénible, alors que tout le monde l'appréciait jusqu'à maintenant !_

_Je sais que je parle beaucoup de Ron, mais c'est que j'ai tellement attendu, tellement espéré, que j'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir penser à rien d'autre en ce moment. _

_Sauf quand je pense à ce que tu m'as écrit bien sur._

_Avant tout, je viendrais à votre mariage, j'en serais super heureux même, du moment que vous m'invitez. Et non, je ne viendrais pas uniquement pour voir Draco, loin de là même._

_D'ailleurs puisque je te parle de Draco (hop, transition, ni vu… ni vu), je refuse, je t'interdis même, de le forcer à revenir. Parfaitement, je te l'interdis. Cette histoire, notre histoire, est entre lui et moi uniquement, ça a commencé comme ça, ça finira comme ça. Je l'aime, comme je l'ai toujours aimé. Je l'aime autant que j'ai put le détester à une époque, c'est dire. Et les années n'ont rien changé, rien diminué. Personne ne se mettait entre nous quand on se battait, personne ne se mêlait de notre histoire, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça change. Je sais que tu veux nous aider, et Merlin sait que j'apprécie et que ça m'a touché. Mais la vérité est que nous avons besoin de terminer ça tous les deux seuls, comme nous l'avons commencé tous les deux seuls. Quand je dis terminé, je ne veux pas parler de séparation hein, pas forcément, mais quelle que soit notre avenir, c'est à nous de le définir. _

_J'ai beaucoup beaucoup réfléchit depuis que nous avons commencé à correspondre. A ce que tu écris, à ce que tu sous entend. Et le fait est que tu as raison sur nombre de choses. Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de rendre heureux qui que se soit si je ne le suis pas moi-même. Et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je peux tenter de participer à leur bonheur, mais je ne peux pas en être garant, en cela tu avais totalement raison. Et c'est vrai pour tout le monde._

_Ron est réveillé maintenant, et je crois que, malgré notre amitié immense, il a plus besoin de Théo, et de parler avec Hermione, que de moi._

_Tu me dis que Draco est malheureux, qu'il hésite à revenir. La vérité est que, plus j'y pense, plus je me demande ce qu'il va se passer s'il revient un jour. Allons-nous nous rendre compte que nous n'aimions plus que le souvenir de l'autre ? Allons-nous reprendre les choses comme elles étaient ? Et comment ? Il a voyagé, il a vu, fait des choses, qui l'ont changé, forcément. Le Draco qui me reviendra, s'il me revient, ne sera plus celui qui est partit. Et lui, que va-t-il trouver ? Toujours le même vieux Harry, qui attend, qui porte toujours la même chaine qu'il m'avait offert, qui a mit sa vie entre parenthèse depuis son départ, depuis le coma de Ron._

_Après la guerre, j'ai pensé mériter un peu de calme, de paix. Peut-être que j'avais raison, peut-être pas. Mais du coup, je n'ai rien fait, rien accomplit. J'ai tué Voldemort oui. Et ma vie c'est arrêtée. Je ne voulais plus de célébrité, plus de journaliste, plus rien, alors je n'ai rien fait justement. Et qu'est ce que j'y aie gagné ? Rien. Ron va aller mieux, il a Théo avec lui. Hermione a Matt, un métier qui la passionne, même si elle ne l'a pas vraiment choisit. Draco a une carrière qu'il aime et un métier qu'il fait bien, des amis qui sont là pour lui, tu as Pansy, un boulot que tu aimes. Attention, je ne suis pas jaloux hein, je ne suis pas en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je me rends juste compte que je me suis toujours trouvé des excuses pour ne rien faire. Que je suis incapable de faire les choses pour moi, sans me cacher derrière des prophéties, des responsabilités, des promesses. J'avais des rêves, des ambitions et je n'ai pas eut le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait pour les réaliser, parce que j'avais le temps, que j'avais le droit de me reposer. Et bien c'est finit tout ça. Je me suis assez reposé, j'ai assez attendu. Terminé de me planquer dans ma boutique. Terminé de fuir des gens. Si demain Draco revient, je ne veux pas qu'il retrouve celui que je suis devenu. Pas questions._

_Donc je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me titille depuis longtemps, que j'hésitais ou je ne sais pas quoi. Se serait faux. La vérité, c'est que je viens de décider ça maintenant, pendant que je t'écrivais._

_Je laisse 'Mione à sa vie, je ne peux pas faire quoi que se soit pour elle de toute façon, elle va devoir décider seule de quand elle parlera à Ron et de ce qu'elle lui dira. _

_Je laisse Ron à son retour à la vie. Il n'a pas besoin de moi dans les semaines qui viennent, juste d'efforts, de courage et de Théo, qu'il refuse de laisser partir de toute façon._

_Je laisse Draco à ses livres, ses réflexions. Rester à penser à lui bêtement sur mon canapé ne le fera pas revenir plus vite. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que d'avoir entendu parler de moi, de savoir que oui, je l'aime toujours, lui permettra de prendre une décision, seul, et de changer ce qui ne lui convient pas dans sa vie._

_Enfin je te laisse toi, à Pansy, à ton avenir. Tu l'as dit, vous allez mieux depuis quelques temps. Je ne dis pas que c'est grâce à moi, mais si j'ai put, d'une manière ou d'une autre, faire en sorte que Théo, Pansy et toi vous sentiez un peu mieux, j'en suis heureux._

_A partir de maintenant, c'est moi et c'est tout. Je vais voyager moi aussi, j'en ai toujours rêvé, et les livres de Draco n'ont fait qu'amplifier cette envie. Je n'espère pas tomber sur lui, le monde est bien assez vaste pour qu'on ne se croise pas. Qui sait, peut-être irais-je marcher sur ses pas, voir ce qu'il a vu. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas encore, je ne sais pas où j'irais, j'ai assez d'argent des deux côtés pour que la destination ne soit pas un problème. Je ne sais pas encore quand je pars, je dois d'abord trouver comment faire pour la boutique, je pourrais la fermer, mais il me faut des gens qui s'occuper des animaux. Ce qui est sur, c'est que le premier septembre ne me verra pas à Londres. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, mais je garderais le contact, ne serait-se que pour savoir comment vous allez, tous._

_Qui sait, on se verra peut-être à Noël !_

_Merci. De m'avoir repoussé. De m'avoir envoyé chier. De m'avoir dit la vérité. De m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux._

_Embrasses Pansy et Draco pour moi (pour Draco c'est une façon de parler, fait gaffe hein !)_

_Ton ami_

_Harry Potter. »_


	14. Interlude 3

Interlude 3 : Il gâche sa vie

13 août

_« Harry, _

_Autant te prévenir, ça fait quatre fois que je recommence cette lettre, en grande partie à cause de Pansy qui ne peut s'empêcher de commenter [Hey !]. Donc c'est décidé, j'ai pris une Plume à Papote et je t'enverrai tout ce qu'elle écrira, ratures et commentaires compris._

_Avant tout, sache que nous sommes contents de savoir que Weasley est réveillé [Ne l'écoute pas, nous sommes super heureux, mais si ton rouquin s'avise de faire du mal à mon Théo, je lui arrache les parties et je lui fais avaler par les oreilles !] Hum, c'était donc Pansy…_

_Nous sommes donc très contents d'apprendre la nouvelle et j'espère sincèrement que la situation va s'améliorer pour lui, et Granger aussi. [Ouais, ça je m'en fiche un peu en fait] Pansy bordel ! Je disais donc, contents, Granger, blabla._

_Je comprends que tu souhaites régler ton histoire avec Draco tout seul. C'est assez normal. [Tu parles, il était tout déçu que tu ne veuilles pas qu'il s'en mêle !] MAIS, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que, quelque part, vous êtes en train de vous gâcher la vie et je trouve ça dommage. [Super con] Je connais Draco depuis longtemps, et je sais à quel point, il sait être têtu parfois, surtout quand il s'agit de son propre bien. J'espère juste que tu ne finiras pas par le regretter(ou ton choix)._

_Draco est mon ami depuis avant Poudlard, et quand je pense à ces dernières années, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir vu qu'il était malheureux. Bien sûr, je pourrais me cacher derrière le fait qu'il s'en va six mois par an, que nous ne vivons pas ensemble et que je me suis toujours plus inquiété de Théo et Pansy. [Ça va être ma faute maintenant !] Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'allais donc dire : je pourrais me cacher derrière tout ça. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'avais vu cette mélancolie qu'il semble avoir parfois. Je n'avais juste jamais vraiment cherché les causes de sa tristesse. Maintenant que nous avons fait mieux connaissance, toi et moi, que j'ai appris certaines choses, ouvert les yeux sur d'autres, je ne peux plus me voiler la face. C'est mon ami, et par certains côtés, je l'ai laissé tomber. [Et tu n'es pas le seul tu sais. Faut avouer que je n'ai jamais cherché non plus.] Tu avais des excuses toi. [Oh arrête ! Oui il m'a fallu du temps pour me sentir mieux, et non je n'ai pas spécialement fait exprès de profiter du fait que tu prennes soin de moi depuis trois ans mais… Je ne me suis pas bien occupé de vous, faut dire la vérité.] Pans', ce n'était pas à toi de t'occuper de Draco et moi ! [Et pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que ça m'aurais fait du bien de me soucier un peu moins de moi et un peu plus de vous ! Et peut-être que Draco n'aurait pas perdu ces dernières années si je m'étais un peu secouée plus tôt et…] Pansy !_

…

_Excuse-moi Harry. Il faut croire que même quand tu ne fais rien pour, il faut que tu fasses bouger les choses hein ? Enfin, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir, je crois que Pansy et moi avions aussi besoin de cette discussion. Elle va revenir dans quelques minutes, elle avait besoin de se rafraichir un peu._

_Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je connais Draco et comme je te disais, il est malheureux. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête, parce que franchement, je me sens mieux dans ma vie, Pansy aussi et Théo… Je ne sais pas où il va, mais il a besoin d'y aller, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Et ce serait si triste si tout le monde allait mieux, sauf Dray…_

_Ne te méprends pas, je ne dis pas que vous devez vous retrouver envers et contre tout ! Ma chère maman, qui comme tu le sais peut-être a eu quatre maris, m'a dit un jour qu'on n'aimait pas les gens pour la vie. On les aime le temps qu'ils nous correspondent, et que nous leur correspondons. Parfois ça dure toute une vie, parfois on change et on ne se correspond plus. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'elle voulait dire : j'aime Pansy depuis que je suis gamin, depuis avant de savoir ce que c'est d'aimer. Je pensais qu'elle se cherchait juste des excuses pour changer de mari comme de robe, mais peut-être qu'elle essayait juste de me faire comprendre que parfois, on change. Que les sentiments qu'on a pour les gens qui nous entourent, n'arrivent pas à changer avec nous et que c'est pour ça qu'on se perd. Tu as raison de dire que Draco a changé ces dernières années et je suis sûr que, contrairement à ce que tu as dit, tu as changé aussi. Mais si vous ne vous retrouvez jamais l'un en face de l'autre, vous ne pourrez pas savoir si vous vous correspondez encore._

_Cela dit, je ne trouve pas que ton idée de partir en voyage soit mauvaise, au contraire. [Qu'est-ce que tu as écris ?] Heuu rien de super important… [Blaise ! Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais depuis si longtemps !] Quand je te dis que je t'aime depuis toujours tu crois que je veux dire quoi ? [D'abord, tu ne le dis pas si souvent ! Ensuite, je pensais que c'était une façon de parler !] Super, je fais des déclarations à ma femme et elle ne me croit pas. Sympa ! [Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas ! Tu es bête ! Allez viens là...]_

…

_Pardon. Je disais donc, je ne pense pas que ton idée de voyage soit mauvaise. Tu as besoin de te retrouver, de penser un peu à toi, c'est normal. Simplement [Ne fais pas n'importe quoi]. Je n'allais pas le dire comme ça mais c'est un peu ça oui. Prends le temps de réfléchir. De te préparer. Prends ta baguette ! [Oui, pas comme Dray, qu'à chaque fois on s'inquiète !] Essaye de nous donner des nouvelles aussi, que ce soit à nous ou à Théo, par l'intermédiaire de tes amis. Ça va te paraître con, mais on ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Depuis le temps que tu nous pourris la vie, tu nous manquerais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors soit prudent d'accord ?_

_On attend de tes nouvelles, ne soit pas trop long. [Surtout si tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne te chercher !]_

_Amicalement,_

_Blaise et Pansy. »_


	15. Chapter 12

12. A-t-il besoin de moi à ses côtés ?

28 aout

Deux semaines. Deux longues fichues semaines depuis qu'il s'était « _miraculeusement_ » réveillé et, pour la première fois, Ron était seul. Il avait presque envie de dire « enfin », mais son plaisir des quinze premières minutes s'était transformé en une sorte de sourde et pesante angoisse. Angoisse à l'idée de se rendormir, les médicomages n'y croyaient pas, mais vue qu'ils étaient incapables de dire pourquoi il s'était réveillé en premier lieu -bande d'incapables-, il avait un peu de mal à leur faire confiance. À tous. D'autant qu'ils étaient étranges. Tous.

Il y avait les pontes bien sûr, qui étaient venus au départ pour voir, et qui étaient repartis sans explications à lui fournir. « Conjonction de sorts », « cas médical », « énigme à étudier ». Voilà tout ce qu'ils avaient pu lui dire. Trop forts les spécialistes !

Il y avait Hermione aussi, qui avait dû passer trente minutes en tout dans sa chambre, trop occupée, et pas sur son dossier. Limite, il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas devoir lui courir après pour avoir des nouvelles et pouvoir parler avec elle pour de bon. Elle avait de la chance qu'il ne puisse pas courir !

Il y avait cette Emma également, qui lui parlait comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Et vas-y que je te raconte ma vie. Et que je t'apporte ton plateau comme si on avait gardé les scroutt ensemble. Alors d'accord, elle était la colocataire d'Hermione –depuis quand elle avait une colocataire ?- et faisait, pour elle, presque partie de la famille. D'accord, elle lui donnait les soins et lui apportait à manger cinq jours par semaine depuis deux ans. Mais il ne la connaissait pas lui ! Elle avait soigné un légume ! Pas lui ! Elle pouvait bien raconter sa vie à une aubergine, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci lui réponde ou se souvienne de ses paroles quand même ? Alors ok, elle était une super soignante, mais franchement, elle devait bien se douter qu'il était hyper mal à l'aise quand elle lui _caressait la joue_ !

Et puis il y avait ce type, un grand gars tout fin (quoi il n'était pas vraiment une montagne de muscles lui non plus ? Il avait une excuse, lui !) qui était passé deux ou trois fois, sans rien dire, juste regarder son dossier. Il avait un regard bizarre, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Quand il avait essayé de poser la question à Emma, autant qu'elle se rendre _vraiment_ utile, et qu'il avait demandé qui était ce mec, un peu plus grand que lui, avec les cheveux châtain et les yeux gris, elle avait rougi –rougi !- et déclaré que c'était « juste Matt ». D'accord. Et qui est Matt ?

Non franchement, pas nets les médicomages, vraiment pas.

Il avait aussi une pointe d'angoisse à l'idée que sa famille débarque. Encore. Il adorait sa famille, vraiment. Depuis toujours. Et depuis toujours, elle lui portait sur les nerfs au bout de deux heures. Alors deux semaines de présence quasi constante ? Il allait devenir fou. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu des années (et une réussite brillante au concours d'entrée de l'école des Aurors, oui m'sieurs dames) pour prouver à ses frères que non, il n'était pas un raté. Pour prouver à sa mère que non, il n'était plus un bébé. Et pour prouver à son père que oui, il pouvait faire quelque chose de sa vie, par lui-même. Tout ça pour que, trois ans plus tard, ils recommencent à le prendre de haut –_oui oui la boutique de farces et attrapes fonctionne très bien, tu pourras venir nous aider si tu as besoin de travailler_-, à le materner –si sa mère l'appelait encore UNE fois « mon bébé », il allait faire une crise-, ou à poser sur lui ce regard rempli de tendresse et d'un peu de pitié. Il y avait de quoi se pendre ! Enfin, s'il pouvait monter sur un tabouret, ce qui n'était pas gagné pour le moment.

Non vraiment, il aimait sa famille, mais il commençait à envisager de demander à la sécurité de ne plus les laisser monter. Sérieux, ils étaient nocifs pour le moral !

Et puis un peu d'angoisse à cause de Théo aussi. Théo qui était à la boutique d'Harry. Angoisse à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Angoisse à l'idée de son retour dans la chambre aussi. Attention, il était très content qu'il soit là, c'était un garçon vraiment adorable et patient, et pas plein de pitié ou de« vas-y que je te parle comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours ». Mais il avait parfois cette façon de le regarder qui était étrange, comme s'il était absolument et éperdument fou de lui. Il fallait qu'il parle à Théo. Il ne savait pas encore précisément ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il fallait qu'il lui parle. Et rapidement.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Hermione aussi. Ça aussi, ça l'angoissait. Bon sang, il n'était pas aussi angoissé avant ! Hermione l'avait même traité d'imbécile heureux un jour, au cours d'une dispute, et il se souvenait parfaitement de lui avoir répondu que LUI au moins, il savait être heureux. Ça n'était pas très gentil et il s'était demandé une fois ou deux si elle lui en voulait encore, avant de se souvenir que c'était il y a trois ans pour elle. Quelques semaines pour lui.

Car c'était ça, la vraie angoisse. Il avait perdu trois ans de sa vie et surtout de la vie des gens qu'il aimait. Il ne connaissait plus vraiment Harry, qui était parti trois jours après son réveil, ni Hermione, qui l'évitait, ni sa sœur, qui était en couple avec Dean Thomas (s'il l'attrapait celui-là !) ni personne. Et il savait bien qu'on aurait beau lui raconter ces trois années, il ne pourrait jamais les rattraper.

« Je te dérange ? Demanda Hermione en entrebâillant la porte.

- Non, je pensais à toi justement ! Entre ma belle !

- Théo n'est pas là ?

- Il est à la boutique de Harry, il y passe tous les jours au moins une ou deux heures, pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il lui arrivait de te laisser un moment… Fit-elle remarquer l'air de rien.

- C'est un gentil garçon, calme et pas pénible, lui ! Se hérissa Ron, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Je peux te laisser si tu préfères !

- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne disais pas ça pour toi ! Ecoute, assieds-toi s'il te plait ! J'aimerais parler avec toi…

- De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu sur la défensive.

- De tout, de toi… Tu as fait quoi depuis trois ans ? Enfin, comment tu t'es retrouvée là ? Il lui sourit, se découvrant patient, lui qui était plus du genre à envoyer balader ce qui l'agaçait –et là elle l'agaçait !- et lui tendit la main pour la faire asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui. S'il te plait ?

- C'est la partie pratique, comme il y a eu beaucoup de pertes pendant la guerre, ils sont obligés d'accélérer la formation.

- D'accord… Depuis quand tu veux être médicomage ? Je pensais que tu aurais retenté l'entrée à l'école de droit ?

- Après ton accident, j'ai voulu essayer de trouver un moyen de t'aider, et comme McGonagall connaissait le directeur de la faculté de médicomagie, je me suis lancée. La jeune femme avait dit ça comme si ça n'était pas important, mais Ron savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Mais tu rêvais d'être avocate… Tu voulais entrer au département de la justice magique…

- Et bien on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut Ronald, et je suis très heureuse de faire médicomagie, c'est un beau métier et j'ai rencontré des gens formidables !

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! J'ai quand même le droit d'être surpris non ? Quand je t'ai laissé tu parlais de faire plier la fac de droit et les obliger à te reprendre, excuse-moi d'être étonné ! Le roux voulait bien être patient et compréhensif, mais se faire envoyer paître alors que c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait lui parler, ça commençait à bien faire !

- J'ai simplement décidé que je pourrais faire plus utile et facile en rejoignant la médicomagie !

- Plus facile ? ! Depuis quand choisis-tu la facilité ? Bon sang Hermione, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies abandonné tes rêves à cause de moi !

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre, quand tu étais ici à cause de moi ? Que je continue ma petite vie comme si de rien n'était ? Alors que la tienne était peut-être gâchée ? Pour toujours ? Hermione se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, énervée et consciente d'être sur la défensive : elle savait qu'elle devait aborder le vrai problème, celui de sa trahison envers Ron, et elle avait peur de sa réaction.

- Je ne suis pas ici à cause de toi ! On ne sait pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, même tes supers patrons ne savent pas dire ce qui a causé ce truc ! Ou pourquoi je me suis réveillé !

- Ce qui s'est passé c'est que tu as été blessé en voulant me protéger, la moindre des choses, c'était quand même que j'essaie de t'aider comme je pouvais non ?

- Hermione… le jeune homme soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. Tu n'es pas responsable… Ces types sont responsables parce qu'ils t'ont attaqué. Je suis responsable parce que je me suis interposé. Tu n'es pas responsable d'être une victime !

- Mais sans moi…

- Si ça n'avait pas été toi, je serais intervenu quand même ! Je suis, j'étais, élève Auror ! Tu crois que j'aurais laissé n'importe qui se faire attaquer sans bouger ? La seule différence, c'est que sans toi je serais peut-être mort ! Allez reviens là ma puce, et viens faire un câlin à ton Ronny… »

Il lui fit son meilleur regard de chien battu et la jeune femme sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Un instant plus tard, elle était dans ses bras. Bien sûr il était un peu plus maigre qu'avant, il avait perdu en muscles, il sentait l'hôpital plutôt que l'odeur du caramel qu'il aimait coller dans tous ses desserts, mais c'était toujours Ron, son Ron. Celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son amour, son amant et son meilleur réconfort.

« Je m'en veux tellement… souffla-t-elle, et elle ne parlait pas que de l'accident.

- Moi je ne t'en veux pas une seconde ! Je n'en veux même pas à ces types, si quelqu'un s'était avisé de défendre Greyback après ce qu'il a fait à Bill, j'aurais sûrement voulu lui faire la peau aussi ! Je suis juste heureux qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à te blesser ! Le jeune homme avait murmuré ces paroles le nez dans les cheveux d'Hermione, lui caressant le dos doucement. Après quelques minutes, il lui sembla qu'elle se détendait un peu et il relâcha son étreinte. Dis-moi juste, est-ce que ça te plait tout ça ? Travailler ici ?

- Et bien, je n'aurais pas misé une mornille dessus à une époque mais oui, j'aime ça. Nous avons de moins en moins de victimes de guerre à soigner, alors ça va de mieux en mieux, et la médicomagie offre tellement de sujets de recherches et d'apprentissage, j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais jamais fini d'apprendre !

- Ouais, c'est clair, c'est fait pour toi ! Des études, encore des études ! Sourit-il, amusé et taquin.

- Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tout changer hein ?

- En parlant de changer, j'ai cru comprendre que tu as déménagé ? Tu ne vis plus dans l'appartement ? Ron sentit sa compagne se tendre à nouveau et elle se redressa pour se rasseoir à côté de lui.

- Non, il était trop grand pour moi seule, trop vide aussi, et puis surtout ta mère avait envie de récupérer tes affaires alors je me suis mise en colocation il y a deux ans.

- Avec Emma et Matt, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. »

Hermione qui fait une réponse en deux mots ? Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui sentait mauvais, et ça n'était pas que la mauvaise conscience de sa petite amie.

« Ok, dis-le.

- Quoi ? La jeune femme le regarda, ne voulant pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Je te connais Hermione. Je te connais depuis qu'on a 11 ans, je sais quand y'a un truc qui va pas, et là c'est un gros morceau. Alors balance et finissons-en !

- Je… Il n'y a…

- Hermione ! »

Excédé, Ron avait élevé la voix. Il commençait à en avoir marre de la voir tourner autour du pot comme ça. Ca ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça quand même !

La jeune femme se tordit les mains un instant avant de prendre une brusque inspiration.

« J'ai une relation avec Matt, finit-elle par lâcher.

- P… Pardon ? Bégaya le roux. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ÇA !

- Je suis avec Matt, je l'aime.

- Tu… Matt ? Le… Le Matt ?

- Mon colocataire oui, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble. Ron, je…

- Attends ! La coupa-t-il. Matt, le mec super grand, celui qui parle pas ? « Juste Matt » ?

- Matt oui…

- Mais… Que… Tu… »

Hébété, Ron avait du mal à faire une phrase entière. Hermione, SON Hermione, dont il était amoureux depuis la 5ème année, avec qui il sortait depuis la 7ème, celle qu'il avait pensé épouser à une époque, était amoureuse d'un autre ?

« Que… Comment ? Il avait presque crié ce mot, ne sachant s'il était furieux, dégouté ou malheureux. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que pour la première fois depuis des années, il voyait Hermione qui pleurait et qu'il hésitait entre la consoler ou la frapper.

- Je suis désolée Ron ! Sanglota la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas, mais c'est arrivé, j'étais si malheureuse et il était là, gentil, patient et j'avais besoin de ça ! Je ne voulais pas te faire ça, mais j'étais tellement seule et…

-Va-t-en.

- Ron…

- Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tire-toi ! »

Cette fois il avait crié, il avait hurlé ses derniers mots et les pensait du fond du cœur. Il ne voulait plus la voir, jamais ! Si elle restait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire !

Une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, Hermione sortit en courant de la chambre. Dans le couloir, heureusement désert, elle s'appuya contre le mur en pleurant, incapable de bouger. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ou aller. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se réfugier chez ses amis, mais Emma n'était qu'une copine, Harry était Merlin seul savait où et Ron… Ron la détestait.

Et Matt, son Matt dont elle avait tellement besoin à cet instant, était à la faculté en rendez-vous avec son maitre d'études. Elle resta comme ça un moment, incapable de prendre une décision, jusqu'à ce que des pas retentissent à côté d'elle.

« Granger ? Fit la voix hésitante de Théo qui arrivait. Ça va ?

- Ça va ! Hoqueta-t-elle, essayant de se calmer.

- Ça n'a pas l'air… Allez viens, je vais te ramener chez toi…

- Non, je… Ça va… Elle s'essuya les joues, n'arrivant pas à calmer ses larmes.

- Viens… »

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour d'elle et l'entraina, doux mais ferme, vers la porte. Finalement Hermione décida de se laisser porter, encore trop choquée par la réaction de Ron : elle s'attendait à quelque chose de pas facile, mais pas à cette colère, cette presque haine qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux.

Devant l'hôpital, ils croisèrent Emma qui venait prendre son service. Inquiète, la jeune femme essaya de demander à Hermione ce qu'il se passait mais, incapable de répondre, la brune se contenta de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de demander à Théo comment il se sentait à cet instant précis, il aurait probablement pas su quoi répondre tellement il était perdu : Granger était la fille qui était toujours raisonnable ! Celle qui intervenait toujours pour calmer ses amis ! Et voilà qu'elle agissait comme si quelqu'un était mort. Pendant une épouvantable demi-seconde, il se demanda si Ron allait bien, et puis il se dit qu'elle l'aurait probablement prévenu si ç'était le cas et puis quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'aurait su, s'il y avait eu un problème. Il se contenta donc de demander leur adresse à Emma et, quand elle lui eut répondu, entraina Hermione vers son appartement.

Une fois arrivé, il la fit asseoir sur un petit canapé et entreprit de lui servir un remontant avant de venir s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Ton coloc' là, Matt ? »

Elle fit signe que oui de la tête avant de se rouler en boule dans les coussins, hoquetant encore. Heureusement, elle avait arrêté de pleurer, parce que vraiment, il ne savait pas comment la calmer. D'un autre côté, la voir fixer le vide en silence n'était pas hyper réjouissant mais bon, c'était une certaine forme de progrès. D'une certaine manière. Ok, c'était carrément angoissant !

Il entreprit donc de fouiller dans le salon jusqu'à trouver un téléphone sans fil avec, grâces soient rendues à Merlin, les numéros des trois locataires enregistrés !

« 'Mione ? répondit-on à voix basse à la troisième sonnerie.

- Heu non, c'est Théodore Nott, je suis avec Granger là, Hermione, elle est pas très bien…

- Comment ça pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais pas, elle arrête pas de pleurer et ne parle pas, vous devriez venir je pense !

- Oui, je…

- Mr Syrand s'il vous plait ! Un dernier mot ! La voix venait d'un peu plus loin et s'adressait manifestement à son interlocuteur. Merde ! J'arrive dès que possible ok ! Dites-lui que je me dépêche ! »

Le jeune homme raccrocha, laissant Théo comme un idiot. Prenant une longue inspiration, il raccrocha et se dirigea lentement vers Hermione. Bon, il était un ancien Serpentard ! Pas le meilleur de la bande, mais un foutu Serpentard et les Serpentards ne paniquaient pas, même face à une _fille_ en pleine crise d'hystérie.

« Il va arriver, dès que possible…Dit-il en se rasseyant à côté d'elle. Ca va aller… »

Les dix minutes suivantes furent parmi les plus longues de sa vie tellement il se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de sa voisine et il soupira de soulagement en entendant le bruit d'un transplanage dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Un instant plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et le fameux Matt entra dans l'appartement, jetant son sac à dos par terre pour venir prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras avec un vibrant « mon amour » qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Théo. Il avait envisagé beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça. Soudain, tout s'expliquait et il comprit un peu mieux la réaction de Hermione : elle avait dut parler de son « amant » à Ron et celui avait mal réagit.

Voyant que Matt prenait la situation en main, Théo battit en retraite vers la porte. Il se doutait qu'à cet instant, Ron non plus ne devait pas être bien, même si en toute honnêteté, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à la jeune femme d'avoir fait souffrir le roux : d'une elle en était visiblement malheureuse et de deux, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un et refait sa vie alors qu'elle ne savait pas si Ron allait se réveiller un jour, et avec quels dommages.

Malgré lui, et même s'il regrettait cette situation qui rendait trois personnes malheureuses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé de savoir que Hermione avait quelqu'un dans sa vie : même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Ron, il se sentait jusque-là mal de ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait pour le fiancé d'une autre. La situation présente ne lui donnait pas plus d'espoir, mais au moins lui ôtait-elle un peu de culpabilité. Néanmoins, il était inquiet pour le moral de son rouquin et il se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement pour transplaner dans la zone réservée à cet effet de l'hôpital.

Dans sa chambre, Ron ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir malheureux comme les pierres ou fou furieux.

Bien sûr, depuis quelques temps, il avait senti qu'ils s'éloignaient Hermione et lui, que les choses n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes. Il c'était même posé la question de leur avenir ensemble, ils avaient si peu en commun et il devait avouer qu'il avait pris de la distance vis-à-vis d'elle : il y avait des choses auxquelles il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, qui lui manquait et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour autant ! Et surtout pas qu'elle lui aurait annoncé CA comme ça ! Quand il y songeait, il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Matt par exemple !

Et puis il se rappelait que c'était toute une partie de sa vie qui s'effondrait, ses projets qui disparaissaient et il n'avait qu'une envie, se rouler en boule et pleurer. Hélas, il ne pouvait, physiquement, faire ni l'un ni l'autre et il se contentait d'osciller entre colère et chagrin.

Emma, et son éternelle bonne humeur, entra dans la chambre avec son plateau sans prendre le temps de frapper à la porte, comme d'habitude.

« Bonjour Ron ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Si elle avait levé les yeux vers lui plutôt que de recompter les médicaments qu'elle lui avait apporté, elle aurait vu qu'il la fusillait du regard, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua à babiller. C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, j'en ai profité pour faire le marché ! »

Comme seul le silence lui répondait, elle approcha la tablette qui servait à poser le plateau en continuant :

« J'ai croisé Hermione et Théo en arrivant, elle n'avait pas l'air bien…

- Je m'en contre fou ! l'interrompit-il d'une voix sombre.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça, je suis sûre qu'elle va finir par trouver le temps de venir te voir et…

- Bon, cette fois ça suffit, j'en ai ras la baguette ! Foutez le camp de ma chambre, tout de suite !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Je ne suis pas votre foutu ami ! Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer, j'en ai rien à cogner de votre vie, votre marché et tout votre bordel ! cria-t-il, hors de lui. Ça fait deux semaines que ça dure, deux semaines que je tolère toute cette merde mais c'est finis ! On se connait pas, on est pas ami, je vous aime pas et je veux plus voir ! »

Effrayée, Emma se leva du lit où elle c'était assise sans rien demandé et recula, levant les mains devant elle pour essayer de le calmer. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever et qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, elle se souvint soudain qu'il était élève Auror et qu'il avait fait la guerre, activement.

« Il faut vous calmer, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix, plus courageuse qu'intelligente à ce moment-là tant le jeune homme exhalait de colère. Mais il ne la laissa pas continuer, commençant à lui jeter à la figure tout ce qui était sur son plateau.

- Dégagez ! Dégagez ! DEGAGEZ ! Il avait hurlé le dernier mot au moment où elle fuyait la pièce, alors que le yaourt qu'il venait de lui jeter s'écrasait lamentablement contre la porte. »

Quand il fut seul dans la chambre, Ron eut un gros soupir soulagé. Bizarrement, le fait de hurler un peu, d'extérioriser sa colère lui avait fait du bien. Il était chaud là, qui était le suivant ? Avec un regard mauvais, il fusilla la porte, la défiant de s'ouvrir sur un membre de sa famille. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux et le tableau serait complet, il pourrait dire tout le bien qu'il pensait d'eux à cet instant !

Mais ce ne furent pas l'un de ses parents qui poussa la porte, vingt minutes plus tard, mais Théo qui portait un plateau.

Il avait croisé une Emma encore un peu choquée, qui expliquait au chef de service ce qui venait de se passer avec le roux et il c'était douté que celui-ci devait avoir faim, s'il n'était pas trop furieux. La jeune femme essaya de le dissuader d'aller dans la chambre, pensant qu'il valait mieux lui envoyer un psychomage. Mais le brun lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et se contenta de se charger d'un nouveau plateau repas, frapper à la porte comme il le faisait toujours et d'entrer en silence. Toujours sans rien dire, il rapprocha à nouveau la tablette que Ron avait repoussé dans un geste d'humeur et déposa le plateau dessus puis s'assit au pied du lit, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

« … Tu n'as rien à dire ? Demanda Ron sans toucher à son repas, pas agressif, mais pas loin : il était en colère mais n'arrivait pas à s'énerver contre Théo.

- Tu devrais manger avant que ça soit froid, sourit le brun sans se démonter. »

Ron le regarda d'un air suspicieux un moment, avant de prendre sa fourchette. Il savait que Théo avait vu Emma, sinon il ne lui aurait pas apporté à manger. Il avait aussi vu Hermione, puisque la médicomage lui avait dit les avoir vus ensemble. Et il n'avait rien à dire ? Pas de remarques non plus sur les reliefs du précédent plateau éparpillé un peu dans toute la pièce ? Mais d'accord, s'il voulait jouer à ça, ils pouvaient jouer à deux ! Il entreprit donc de manger tranquillement.

En entrant dans la chambre, Théo avait bien vue que Ron était encore furieux et qu'un rien pourrait le faire exploser. Certes, il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme s'en prendrait à lui, mais il n'aurait pu le jurer et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il le laissa donc manger sans rien dire, attendant que le roux se calme. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

Comme Ron l'avait dit à Hermione, Théo était calme, pas pénible. Son silence, sa simple présence tranquille dans la chambre le firent se sentir mieux et sa colère s'apaisa en partie. Pas totalement bien sûr, mais au moins avait-il l'impression de pouvoir la contrôler cette fois et c'était un progrès, surtout considérant son humeur depuis qu'il c'était réveillé.

Il finit par reposer sa cuillère, au moins avait-il mangé ce yaourt-là, et sourit à son vis-à-vis.

« Merci… Et il ne parlait pas du repas.

- Je t'en prie ! Théo lui sourit à son tour et se leva pour débarrasser le plateau. D'un mouvement de baguette, il rassembla tout ce qui trainait et ouvrit la porte pour poser les débris sur la desserte prévue à cet effet dans le couloir. Ensuite, il revint s'installer à sa place et posa la main sur la cheville de Ron, comme il le faisait quand celui-ci était encore endormit. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non.

- Comme tu veux…

- Elle me trompe ! lança-t-il pourtant. C'est quand il dit les mots qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient douloureux, mais plus autant qu'une poignée d'heure plus tôt. Je ne sais même pas depuis quand… Comme Théo ne répondait pas et le regardait avec attention, mais sans pitié, il continua : Je savais que ça allait pas très bien, je veux dire, les choses ont changées ces derniers temps c'est vrai, mais à ce point !

- … changées comment ? Finit par demander Théo. Il avait attendu un instant pour voir s'il continuerait de lui-même, mais voyant que ce n'était pas le cas et que Ron avait besoin de parler, il décida de l'encourager un peu. - On c'est un peu…éloignés… Mais à ce point-là ?

- Tu sais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes éloignés tous les deux ?

-… A cause de moi. C'est moi qui ai changé en fait… Mais je l'aime toujours ! »

Ok, ça faisait mal, mais Théo ne laissa rien paraître, remerciant mentalement Draco qui avait entreprit de lui apprendre à cacher ses émotions, au moins en partie. Après tout, il le savait, donc pas de surprise ! Et puis ça n'était pas méchant, Ron ignorait ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui après tout.

« Tu as changé comment ? Je veux dire, en quoi ? A cause de quoi ?

- Tu sais à cause de quoi ! répondit Ron en détournant le regard.

- Dis-moi…

- A cause de toi !

- Je suis désolé… murmura en blêmissant le garçon, comme Ron l'appelait encore parfois, quand il pensait à lui.

- Non… Pas à cause de toi, toi… Je veux dire… Après que nous ayons été libérés, après… les cachots… Je ne sais pas comment le dire ! S'exclama Ron en se passant la main sur le visage.

- Dis-le comme ça te viens, je comprendrais.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser !

- Tu ne me blesseras pas, pas toi, lui assura Théo avec un sourire incertain. Il savait que le roux ne lui ferait pas de mal volontairement. Si ses paroles le heurtaient, ça ne serait pas sa faute.

- Tu te souviens quand Snape nous a libérés ? Demanda brusquement Ron, le surprenant. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir mais décida de le suivre quand même.

- Oui, vaguement. Enfin, je me souviens qu'il m'a jeté des sorts de soins et qu'il nous a fait sortir. Je me suis évanouit quand nous sommes arrivé à Poudlard et je ne me quasi pas réveillé avant qu'ils ne viennent pour m'emmener.

- On nous a envoyé à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh nous a installé chacun dans un lit et quand elle a finis de guérir le plus gros de nos blessures, elle est repartit soigner les victimes de la bataille avec les autres guérisseurs.

- Je n'ai aucuns souvenirs de ça… La seule chose dont je me souvienne de quand je me réveillait, c'est toi…

- Dès que nous avons été seuls je me suis levé et je suis venu me coucher avec toi… Je ne pouvais pas dormir sinon.

- Je sais ce que c'est… murmura Théo en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure époque de sa vie, mais savoir que Ron avait, au moins un peu, éprouvé la même chose que lui, lui faisait du bien.

- Viens là ! »

Le roux lui ouvrit les bras et le jeune homme, après une seconde d'hésitation, vint s'installer à côté de lui. Après tout, ils dormaient toutes les nuits ensemble sans ambigüités et, depuis leur captivité commune, n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé de réconfort hors des bras l'un de l'autre. Mais Ron avait une autre idée et il attira littéralement Théo sur lui, l'allongeant sur son cœur, installé entre ses jambes pour qu'il repose contre son torse. La joue posée contre les doux cheveux bruns, il le berça quelques instants en silence. Il n'y avait rien d'équivoque ou de tendancieux dans ses gestes, mais retrouver cette proximité, cette chaleur, leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

« Hermione a été la première à revenir à l'infirmerie, après qu'Harry ait tué Tu-Sais-Qui et que les Mangemorts se soient rendu. C'est elle qui m'a trouvé dans ton lit, dans cette position ou presque. On dormait tous les deux il parait, c'est Harry qui me l'a dit plus tard. Pomfresh m'a fait retourner dans mon lit et nous avons fait des cauchemars tous les deux. Le lendemain, c'est toi qui m'avais rejoint et Albus a dit de laisser faire, si cela nous faisait du bien.

- La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que quand ils sont venus, nous étions ensemble, souffla Théo, l'oreille posée sur le cœur de Ron, le haut de sa tête atteignant tous juste son menton.

- Ils sont venus vous prendre, Blaise, Pansy et toi, et je n'ai plus fait de nuits complètes après ça. Je m'étais habitué à te sentir contre moi, afin de pouvoir être sûr que tu étais en vie, à défaut d'être en bonne santé. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu à ces 13 jours…

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je sais que je n'aurais pas survécu. Je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, mais j'ai aussi bénit Merlin que tu sois là. De ne plus être seul. Que ça soit toi… Théo avait parlé à voix basse, les yeux fermés. C'était la première fois en 6 ans qu'il arrivait à en parler calmement, sans avoir envie de pleurer ou de crier. Simplement parce qu'il savait que, dans les bras de Ron, rien ne pourrait le blesser. Qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Et puis le fait de ne pas être face à lui, de ne pas avoir à le regarder en face, facilitait ses confidences.

- Je sais qu'Hermione ne m'en veut pas, en tout cas je ne crois pas qu'elle m'en veuille, pas pour ça, mais j'en suis venue à ne plus supporter de la sentir auprès de moi la nuit. Savoir que tu étais là, respirant, c'était la seule chose qui m'avait empêché d'abandonner, la seule chose qui m'avait fait garder espoir et qui m'avait préservé de la folie. Parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu deviendrais si je devais laisser tomber. Pendant les deux ans que vous avez passés à Azkaban, ça a été terrible. La journée ça allait, on s'entendait toujours aussi bien, mais la nuit, je ne la supportais pas, je me réveillais en criant, je voulais pas qu'elle me touche. J'imagine que ça à pas dû être facile pour elle d'être réveillé par la voix de son chéri qui appelle quelqu'un d'autre toutes les nuits. Mais elle n'a jamais rien dit pendant ces 2 ans. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que tu vivais là-bas, tout seul.

- C'était un peu moins pénible à Azkaban. Malfoy et Parkinson avaient reçu le Baiser, il ne restait plus que McNair. D'après lui, le ministère se sentait tellement minable de l'avoir employé pendant toutes ces années qu'ils avaient décidé de l'épargner. Quand il est arrivé après son procès, il a dit que j'allais regretter de pas être mort.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Ron en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui, réconfortant.

- Il a faillis réussir à me faire regretter… Hélas pour lui, heureusement pour moi, j'ai passé par mal de temps à l'infirmerie. Mais je finissais toujours par retourner dans ma cellule, et il était toujours là. Ca a duré presque 5 mois.

- Ensuite ?

- La dernière fois, il m'avait vraiment blessé, je suis resté plus longtemps à l'infirmerie. Et puis je crois que le médicomage avait un peu pitié de moi parce qu'il m'a permis de bien reprendre des forces avant de me renvoyer. Quand McNair est entré dans ma cellule cette fois-là, je l'attendais. Je l'ai assommé avec un tabouret et je l'ai étranglé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se débatte plus, qu'il ne puisse plus me faire de mal. »

Théo avait raconté ça la voix atone, sans émotions, comme si ce n'était rien, comme s'il ne venait pas d'avouer avoir tué quelqu'un de sang-froid. Mais Ron le sentait tendu contre lui et il fit doucement glisser sa main contre le dos du jeune homme dans une caresse qui se voulait apaisante. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait plaindre cette enflure de McNair !

« J'aurais dû être là…

- J'aurais aimé que tu y sois. Que tu viennes me voir.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'aurais pas pu venir et repartir sans toi, et je ne pouvais pas te faire sortir. Mais nous avons tout fait Harry, Draco, Hermione et moi pour vous faire libérer ! On ne vous a pas oublié un jour ! Jura-t-il dans un soupir. Ça nous a éloigné Hermione et moi. Elle ne comprenait pas que je me sentais responsable. Que j'avais besoin que tu ailles bien parce qu'il n'y avait rien eut de plus important dans ma vie pendant ces 13 jours. C'est ironique, elle ne m'a jamais reproché de me réveiller en t'appelant, mais elle m'en voulait de ne pas avoir survécu pour elle.

- Je suis sûr que non ! S'exclama Théo en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

- C'est une des nombreuses douceurs que nous nous sommes envoyés, après votre départ.

- Une façon de parler j'en suis sûr ! Elle ne pensait pas ça !

- Nous avons toujours été doué pour nous dire des horreurs. Ce jour-là, elle m'a dit que si elle avait lutté pour survivre à ses blessures, c'était pour moi, mais que je ne l'aimais pas assez pour avoir voulu vivre pour elle. Que je t'avais choisi toi à la place.

- C'est idiot !

- Non. Ça me fait mal de le dire mais c'est assez vrai en fait tu sais. Quand nous étions là-bas, ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais, à aucun moment je n'ai pensé à elle. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était prier Merlin pour qu'ils ne te tuent pas.

- Je faisais la même chose… A chaque instant. Je me haïssais d'être soulagé que tu sois là… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu m'ais choisit. Nous avons survécu comme nous pouvions, l'important c'est que tu lui sois revenu.

- C'est pas vraiment le cas. Je me sentais responsable de toi, je me demandais comment tu allais, si personne ne te faisais du mal. Je voulais que tu sois là. C'était surement ça le pire pour elle. Et maintenant je l'ai perdue… »

Théo soupira doucement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien dire ou faire pour réconforter Ron. Et pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui promettre qu'elle allait revenir, qu'il allait être heureux. Il resta donc silencieux, profitant simplement du fait d'être contre celui qu'il aimait depuis toutes ces années. Ça n'était qu'une étreinte amicale mais il en savourait chaque seconde, sachant que ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Plus tard, il lui parlerait de la lettre que Blaise lui avait envoyée…

_« Cher Théo, _

_Avant tout, merci d'avoir enfin prit le temps de nous donner des nouvelles directement, on commençait à penser qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et qu'Harry ne savait pas comment nous le dire. Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! Tu sais que j'ai raison, tu aurais pu prendre deux minutes et nous envoyer un petit mot pour nous dire que tu étais arrivé, que tu allais bien. On s'est inquiété._

_Bref, nous avons été heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle pour Weasley. J'espère que sa convalescence se passe bien (et c'est sincère !) et que tout va bien entre vous. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu attends de lui, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que tu éprouves pour lui, j'espère juste qu'il ne te brisera pas le cœur. Pansy a prévu un programme à base de testicules arrachées et d'oreilles si ça devait arriver._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, si ça se passe mal, tu rentres à New York. Si tu es malheureux aussi. Et si tu as besoin de nous dis-le, je viendrais. C'est sincère Théo, je viendrais probablement seul, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que Pansy retourne jamais là-bas, mais tu peux compter sur moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours l'air, que je ne l'exprime pas toujours bien, mais tu es mon ami et je t'aime et je suis là._

_Ceci étant dit (et si tu le répètes, non seulement je nierai mais je me vengerai) as-tu des nouvelles de Harry ? Depuis ta lettre nous annonçant son départ, nous n'avons rien reçu de sa part. Je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être au moins donné des nouvelles à Weasley et Granger. _

_Draco tourne en rond depuis deux semaines. Son éditeur l'a appelé pour savoir où en est son livre. Comme il est rentré du Portugal avant de l'avoir finis, il est en retard, et il l'a envoyé balader. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça._

_J'imagine que jusqu'à présent, c'était plus facile pour lui. Depuis des années il se tenait au courant sur Harry, savait qu'il allait bien, où il vivait et ce qu'il faisait, au moins dans les grandes lignes. Mais ne pas savoir où il se trouve, s'il va bien, s'il est en sécurité, tout ça le rend malade je crois._

_Il regrette de ne pas être rentré plus tôt. Pansy et moi n'avons rien dit, mais je trouve que c'est un peu bien fait pour lui ! S'il avait réagis plus tôt, s'il n'avait pas attendu, ça ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé ! Ce départ lui a fait un choc, j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour eux._

_Veux-tu qu'on t'envoi tes affaires ? Ou au moins une partie ? Je sais que tu n'es pas partit depuis longtemps, mais il te manque peut-être des choses et si tout se passe bien avec Weasley, tu ne rentreras peut-être pas tout de suite. Dis-moi, n'hésites pas._

_Je ne vais pas faire trop long, j'imagine qu'entre la boutique et le temps que tu passes à St Mangouste, tu dois être très occupé._

_Prends bien soin de toi s'il te plait._

_Blaise »_


	16. Chapter 13

13. Il semble avoir changé

Trois semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis le réveil de Ron. Un peu plus de deux depuis le départ d'Harry. Bientôt une depuis qu'Hermione avait annoncé sa liaison avec Matt, mettant officiellement fin à son histoire avec son amour d'enfance.

Ron n'avait pas revu son ex fiancée, il n'y tenait pas de toute façon et la jeune femme n'avait pas insisté. Bien sûr elle espérait qu'il accepterait de la revoir, de la laisser lui expliquer, mais ça n'était pas prévu pour l'instant.

Il n'avait pas revu Emma non plus, la jeune femme avait demandé à être remplacée et il avait confirmé sa volonté d'avoir une autre personne.

Il avait discuté avec sa famille aussi. Envoyé balader ses frères alors qu'ils lui proposaient une énième fois de travailler pour eux, il avait déjà un projet de carrière, merci bien. Demandé à sa mère d'arrêter de le couver, il allait de mieux en mieux et n'était pas un bébé, d'ailleurs non, il n'était pas question qu'il revienne s'installer chez ses parents à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il avait parlé à Dean aussi, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa sœur, mais c'était son devoir de grand frère de s'assurer des intentions de son prétendant. Rassuré, il avait dû admettre que Ginny trouverait difficilement plus amoureux que l'ex Gryffondor et il avait donné sa bénédiction à son ancien camarade de chambrée.

Bref, il reprenait doucement le contrôle de sa vie et cela lui faisait du bien. Les médicomages avaient même laissé entendre qu'il pourrait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital et cela plus que tout, le satisfaisait ! Il lui fallait juste régler la question du logement, puisqu'il ne voulait pas retourner chez ses parents et qu'Hermione avait rendu les clefs de l'appartement où ils vivaient tous les deux. Et puis honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait voulu y vivre de toute façon.

D'autant qu'il se posait la question de sa relation avec Théo. Le fait d'avoir parlé avec lui la semaine précédente lui avait fait du bien. Durant les trois ans qui avaient suivis leur calvaire, s'il avait admis que le jeune homme lui manquait, il n'avait jamais voulu se rendre compte à quel point. Mais depuis son réveil, depuis que Théo était revenu dans sa vie et y avait fait sa place, il avait dû, au moins pour lui-même, reconnaitre qu'il ne voulait plus le voir partir.

Au départ, il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il lui restait un fond de pitié pour ce que « le garçon » avait subi, mais c'était faux. Il avait, et c'était encore le cas, éprouvé de la tristesse à ce sujet. De la colère aussi. De la haine pour leurs bourreaux. Mais jamais de pitié.

Il avait pensé que ça pouvait être le fruit de cet étrange sentiment de responsabilité qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Théo. De ce besoin de le savoir en sécurité. Quoi de mieux que de le garder auprès de lui pour ça ? Et c'était vrai, en partie. Mais la vérité, c'était que le jeune homme le faisait se sentir mieux.

Plus calme. Plus mûr. Moins triste aussi. Théo avait un effet apaisant sur son humeur et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit qu'avec la petite présence chaude auprès de lui.

Pour un peu, il se serait posé des questions sur lui-même ! Mais il était hétéro ! Il avait fantasmé sur Fleur Delacour, comme tout le monde. Il avait adoré embrasser Lavande –hum, comme tout le monde…- Et surtout il ne c'était jamais posé aucune questions sur sa relation avec Hermione. Il avait aimé Hermione, avait aimé l'embrasser, coucher avec elle, vivre avec elle. A aucuns moments de sa vie il ne c'était posé de questions sur son orientation. Il n'avait jamais regardé de garçon, à part dans les vestiaires bien sûr, pour _comparer_ mais ils l'avaient tous fait ça.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il parfois tellement gêné lorsqu'il pensait à sa relation avec Théo ? Bizarrement, ça n'arrivait que quand le garçon n'était pas là. Dès qu'il revenait, Ron arrêtait de s'interroger tant sa présence semblait naturelle à ses côtés. Les seules émotions « parasites » qu'il éprouvait dans ces cas-là étaient de l'agacement et de la colère quand il surprenait certains regards de sa famille sur Théo. Il avait bien vue leur étonnement quand ils l'avaient trouvé si proche de lui après son réveil et puis leur changement de comportement dans les jours qui avaient suivis, comme si Théo n'avait pas sa place à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas à eux d'en juger ou d'en décider et cette façon de s'immiscer dans sa vie n'avait pas aidé à calmer son ressentiment face au clan Weasley. Il n'y avait que Ginny qui ne semblait pas étonnée ou gênée par la présence du petit brun. Mais elle le traitait comme s'il formait un couple avec son frère et c'était aussi agaçant, quoi que différemment. Il n'était pas gay !

Ron n'avait rien comme les homosexuels. Son meilleur ami l'était et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé ! Pour le coup, il avait même été plus compréhensif face à ça qu'Hermione qui avait été élevée comme une moldue après tout. Les sorciers n'étaient pas dérangés par l'homosexualité, tant qu'elle n'empêchait pas les lignées de perdurer. Le reste faisait partie de l'intimité.

A la limite, il aurait presque préféré vraiment se sentir attiré par le jeune homme. Une bonne séance de sexe plus tard, peut-être aurait-il put dénouer l'écheveau de ses sentiments. Il avait presque envisagé de tenter le coup et d'embrasser Théo, pour voir si ça pouvait venir de _ça_ mais il n'avait jamais eu vraiment l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. D'abord à cause d'Hermione, pour qui il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Ensuite par respect envers Théo, qui n'avait pas besoin d'être utilisé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Enfin parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce que Théo éprouvait à son sujet, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le blesser

Une petite part de lui pourtant se demandait ce que ça ferait. Cette petite part qui se demandait parfois si Théo avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait à New York. S'il avait eu quelqu'un depuis toutes ces années. Cette idée le dérangeait un peu, imaginer Théo avec _quelqu'un_. Il n'était pas jaloux –bien sûr que non !- il n'avait aucune raison, et aucuns droits, de l'être !

Bref, il était en pleine introspection dès qu'il était seul un moment, lui qui n'était vraiment pas du genre à se perdre en réflexions et en conjonctures. Bon sang ça n'était pas lui ça ! Tout le monde pensait que Harry était le gars impulsif de la bande, mais c'était lui qui fonçait toujours tête la première, qui s'énervait –et parlait- avant de réfléchir. Il ne se reconnaissait pas se demandait si c'était cette longue période de coma qui l'avait changé, ou le retour de Théo. Encore Théo. Toujours Théo, c'était épuisant à force. Epuisant, et pourtant pas désagréable.

Et puisqu'on parlait de Théo…

« J'ai pensé à un truc ! dit le jeune homme en entrant dans la chambre après s'être annoncé de petits coups discrets.

- Dis-moi ?

- Harry m'a dit en partant que je pouvais rester chez lui aussi longtemps que je voudrais, je ne pense pas qu'il verrait une objection à ce que tu viennes aussi, le temps qu'il voyage et que tu trouves un appartement à toi ! Théo sourit, plutôt content de lui et s'installa au pied du lit, une pomme entamée à la main.

- Et puis il a deux chambres en plus si je me souviens bien !

- En effet, j'occupe la chambre d'amis… murmura le brun, en posant le fruit sur ses genoux : il n'avait soudain plus faim. Dire que pendant quelques instants, il avait imaginé qu'il pourrait continuer à dormir aux côtés de Ron. Bien sûr, une fois sortit de l'hôpital, cela avait moins de sens. »

Ron vit sa réaction et soupira intérieurement : il fallait vraiment qu'ils aient LA discussion.

« Je voulais dire que même s'il revient, on pourra s'arranger. Clarifiât-il avant de grimacer en voyant Théo se détendre. Ok, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais ils allaient parler _maintenant_. Mais avant tout, il faut qu'on parle Théo. Merde, ça sonne vraiment comme une fille non ?

- Un peu oui ! Répondit le brun avec un petit rire. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es enceinte !

- Oh ça va hein ! Je peux faire ma gonzesse un peu si j'ai envie ! s'exclama Ron en attrapant un coussin derrière lui pour en mettre un coup à Théo.

- Fais je t'en prie ! Parles moi, je suis tout ouïes !

- En fait, je me pose pleins de questions Théo. Je me demande pourquoi tu es revenu par exemple…

- Harry nous a écrit que tu étais dans le coma. Je te dois tellement, j'ai voulu venir faire ce que je pouvais, répondit Théo presque tranquillement : c'était tellement évident pour lui.

- Tu ne me dois rien Théo.

- Ron, tu es venu, tu as sauvé ma vie, ma santé mentale. Nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça. Sans toi je n'aurais pas survécu à la guerre, quand j'ai su que tu avais des problèmes, je n'ai pas pu rester loin, même si je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que te tenir la main, il fallait que je sois là.

- Et c'est tout ? C'est juste de la reconnaissance ? murmura le roux, n'arrivant pas à décider s'il était soulagé par cette idée… ou déçu.

- Pas que, mais beaucoup oui. Où veux-tu en venir Ron ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment te dire, je comprends pas, normalement je me contente de l'ouvrir quitte à dire des conneries et m'excuser après mais avec toi je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai toujours peur de te blesser !

- Comme je t'ai Ron, tu ne me blesseras pas, parce que je sais que quoi que tu aies à me dire, ce n'est pas méchant…

- Là ! Ca !

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu fais là, ce que tu dis ! Dès fois tu me regardes et… enfin… J'ai l'impression que tu… éprouves des choses… pour moi… finit par lâcher Ron en se sentant ridicule et en même temps inquiet de la réponse du jeune homme. Il était juste incapable de dire à cet instant ce qu'il voulait entendre, une dénégation ou le contraire.

- Oh. Eh bien oui, en effet, on peut dire ça. Enfin, si on considère que je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années… Murmura Théo après un instant d'hésitation : il ne voulait pas mentir au roux, mais il avait peur de sa réaction.

-… Je suis hétéro Théo…

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement. Je n'attends rien de toi Ron, je ne te demande rien !

- Tu ne peux pas me balancer ça et me demander de faire comme si de rien n'était !

- Je te demande juste de ne pas changer d'attitude ! Je… Je savais, j'ai toujours su que tu aimes les filles, je n'ai jamais espéré que tu me tombes dans les bras, soupira Théo en croisant les bras sur son torse en un geste défensif. Je ne veux pas que tu changes, c'est tout ce que je te demande Ron.

- Comment veux-tu que ça ne change rien ! Et puis comment peux-tu simplement être amoureux de moi ? On ne s'est pas vue depuis plus de 3 ans !

- Je t'aime depuis longtemps Ron, depuis des années à l'école déjà. Ecoutes, je ne te demande rien, vraiment.

- On dort ensemble toutes les nuits, on est tout le temps collé ensemble, comment veux-tu que ça ne change rien

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne te doutais pas de quelque chose Ron, et ça ne te troublait pas ! répondit Théo avec amertume. Est-ce que j'aurais dû te mentir ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Et c'est vrai que je me doutais de quelque chose, mais je pensais me tromper. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Théo, mais je ne comprends pas comment ou pourquoi tu penses être amoureux de moi. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux parce que préfère les filles depuis toujours, que je ne peux pas être ce que tu attends de moi… »

Ron sentait bien qu'il avait blessé le jeune homme, quoi qu'il en dise. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir, bras croisés serrés contre lui, la tête entre les épaules et le corps légèrement penché en avant, comme s'il tentait de se préserver d'un coup. Et il brûlait de l'attirer contre lui et de le réconforter, mais il ne voulait pas envoyer un message contradictoire ou lui donner de faux espoirs. Bon sang, comment pourrait-il encore dormir à ses côtés dorénavant ? Pas qu'il s'inquiétait de ce que pourrait faire Théo, mais comment continuer à dormir contre lui, à le garder dans ses bras, en toute innocence, sachant que le jeune homme voudrait certainement plus, sans pouvoir l'obtenir ?

« Tu ne comprends pas Ron, je n'attends rien de toi ! Je n'ai jamais rien espéré, pas dans ce sens en tout cas ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis amoureux de toi ? Je n'en sais rien ! Je sais juste que tu as toujours été là, depuis la première année…

- On était des gamins

- Oh pitié ! Je ne dis pas que je me masturbais la nuit en pensant à toi ! A ces mots, dit sur un ton un peu excédé, Ron devint soudainement écarlate. Pendant une seconde il imagina Théo se touchant en soupirant son prénom et prit soudain un coup de chaud.

- Je n'ai pas pensé…

- Bien sûr que si tu y as pensé, tu es un homme, hétéro de surcroits ! Hors tous les mâles hétéros savent bien que les gays n'ont qu'une idée en tête, les faire virer de bord.

- Théo, je t'assure que je ne pense pas ça de toi, promit Ron en se penchant en avant pour effleurer son bras. Tu me connais mieux que ça, non ?

- Je te connais depuis avant que je te rencontre Ron… Nous sommes des sang-purs, même si tes parents ne fréquentaient pas, pour de bonnes raisons, les cercles de mes parents. J'ai toujours su que tôt ou tard je me trouverai en face du dernier fils des Weasley. Dray, Pansy, Blaise et moi avons plus ou moins été élevés ensemble, nous avons suivis les mêmes cours sur les conventions sociales, les règles de bonnes conduites. On nous parlait alors de ces familles qui avaient « tourné le dos à leur sang », dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Les Potter dont le dernier fils avait épousé une sang-de-bourbe. Les Longdubat, Auror devenus fous et dont on disait que le fils était cracmol. Les Weasley qui défiaient toutes les conventions sociales en ayant beaucoup d'enfants, en ne cherchant pas à s'élever. On nous avait prévenus, que nous ne devions en aucun cas vous fréquenter. Que nous ne devions pas nous mêler à vous.

- Bande de dégénérés ! Maugréa Ron, vexé à mort : il avait beau avoir une dent contre les siens en ce moment, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de dire ou de penser du mal d'eux ! Non mais !

- A qui le dis-tu ! J'entendais tout cela à l'époque, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir envieux. J'essayais d'imaginer ce que ça faisait d'avoir des grands frères, moi qui était fils unique. Dans les nobles familles, un héritier suffit à assurer la descendance et on ne fait pas des enfants parce qu'on les aime, mais parce que c'est notre devoir. J'avais bien Blaise et Dray, mais nous ne pouvions pas jouer librement, et puis nous avions le même âge, ce n'était pas comme d'avoir un ou plusieurs grands frères pour me guider, me protéger. J'aurais tellement aimé être à ta place…

- Ca n'était pas si cool tu sais, il faut se coltiner cinq frères Gryffondors, trois préfets et deux jumeaux comme Fred et George. C'est pas toujours la fête, au contraire !

- Maintenant je le comprends, mais à l'époque, c'était juste tout ce dont je rêvais la nuit. En première année, je t'ai reconnu sans t'avoir jamais vue auparavant. Rouquin, l'air prêt à en découdre, le même genre de caractère que tes grands frères. Et puis tu avais le courage de montrer ce que tu pensais de Draco, d'être toi sans faux semblants. Tu me paraissais la personne la plus libre du monde, je t'ai admiré pour ça.

- Je n'étais pas si libre tu sais, je devais sans cesse faire aussi bien que mes frères, à part peut-être les jumeaux. Tous préfets, bons élèves, Charlie et Bill avaient déjà de bonnes situations. Quoi que je fasse, bien ou mal, ils l'avaient fait avant moi. Etre ami avec Harry, c'est la première décision que j'ai vraiment pris dans ma vie pour moi, sans penser à mes frères ou à mes parents. Quand à tenir tête à Malfoy, pas difficile, ce type était un connard doublé d'un lâche !

- Ron !

- Je sais, c'est ton ami, mais ça ne change rien ! Pour le commun des mortels c'est exactement ce qu'il est !

- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça qu'il nous est d'autant plus précieux, parce qu'avec nous, il est totalement différent, répondit Théo, souriant en pensant à son ami.

- Mais bon, c'est la première année ça, ça ne dit pas… le reste…

- C'est la première année oui. Ensuite je t'ai vu grandir, défendre Hermione contre Draco, toujours lui. Prendre position auprès d'Harry. Devenir de plus en plus adulte, quand j'avais l'impression de rester un gamin trop petit et trop effacé. En cinquième année, je me suis rendu compte que je passais plus de temps à te regarder qu'a parler avec Pansy, ça m'a fait peur. J'avais l'impression de te connaitre, sans t'avoir jamais parlé.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je savais que tu aimais le caramel, que tu adorais en mettre dans tes céréales le matin. Que tu mangeais toujours très vite parce que tu ne savais jamais quand aller arriver la prochaine farce de tes frères qui t'empêcherait de finir. Que ton anniversaire est le 1er mars. Que tu es sorti avec Lavande Brown, mais que tu ne regardais qu'Hermione. Que tu étais flémard plus que stupide et que tu aurais pu avoir de bien meilleures notes si tu l'avais voulu. J'avais essayé de te parler une fois, mais tu m'avais envoyé baladé parce que j'étais un Serpentard…

- Désolée… fit Ron avec une petite grimace.

- Il ne faut pas. Personne ne savait seulement qui j'étais. Si on devait écrire un livre sur ces années-là, il n'y aurait surement que quelques mots à mon sujet : « Théodore Nott, Serpentard, fils de Mangemort ». Et voilà, c'est tout ce que j'étais… Tout ça pour dire que tu ne me connaissais pas, mais je savais presque tout de toi. Jusqu'à la chaleur de ta peau, j'avais effleuré une fois ta main dans un couloir…

- C'est…

- Un peu effrayant ? Je sais. J'étais moi-même effrayé par l'ampleur de ce que je ressentais. J'ai acheté une photo de toi à un de tes camarades qui se promenait toujours avec un appareil…

- Colin ?

- C'est ça oui ! Entre la cinquième et la sixième année, j'ai eu la bêtise de la rapporter chez moi, mon père la trouvé et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais ça avec moi…

- Et tu lui as répondu ? Demanda Ron, horrifié : la réaction de Nott Sénior n'avait pas dû être tendre.

- Après un _Doloris_ oui.

- Merlin !

- Cet été-là, il a appris que son fils et unique héritier aimait les garçons, et en plus, qu'il c'était entiché d'un traitre à son sang.

- Ça n'a pas dû lui faire plaisir, souffla le roux, commençant à haïr le père de Théo.

- Pas vraiment non… Il a passé les semaines suivantes à essayer de me faire passer _ça_, et l'été d'après aussi. Quand j'ai refusé de prendre la Marque pendant ma septième année et que j'ai finalement été capturé, c'est lui qui a donné l'idée au père de Draco de ma « punition ». »

Envoyant au diable les messages contradictoires et ces autres conneries, Ron se redressa et voulu attirer le jeune homme contre lui. Mais Théo résista, ne voulant pas se cacher.

« Je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi tu m'entends ! Lança-t-il avec force. Ça n'a jamais été le cas jusqu'à maintenant, je refuse que ça change !

- Mais c'était à cause de moi ! Si tu n'avais pas éprouvé ça pour moi, ton père n'aurait pas su et…

- Ni toi ni moi ne sommes responsables de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ! Le coupa Théo. Et si mon père n'avait pas su, il n'aurait pas voulu me torturer quand ils m'ont capturé et j'aurais été mort bien avant que tu n'arrives, pour punir ma défection ! C'est parce qu'ils savaient que j'étais amoureux de toi qu'ils ont eu l'idée de me violer. Parce qu'ils savaient que je n'avais jamais… jamais eu personne, qu'ils ont voulu me punir de cette façon plutôt que de me jeter un _Avada_ ! Mon père est un salopard que j'aimerais pouvoir tuer moi-même, mais le fait est que son dégout de ce que j'étais m'a sauvé la vie !

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? D'avoir subis tout ça à cause de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je n'avais rien contre les Moldus, je déteste cette haine aveugle. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais rejoint les Mangemorts, même sans toi. Et mon père m'aurait simplement tué sans se poser plus de questions. Ce que j'éprouvais pour toi m'a sauvé de plus d'une façon. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu me plaignes ou que tu changes de comportement avec moi. J'aime dormir avec toi, pas parce que je t'aime, pas que pour ça, mais aussi parce que ça me rassure. Parce que dans ces moments-là, je sais tu as besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes bien, même si tu ne ressentiras jamais pour moi ce que j'éprouve pour toi…

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même Ron, tu aimes les filles !

- Je sais mais…

- Ne me fais pas ça s'il te plaît… ne me donnes pas de faux espoirs, ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais partager mes sentiments, je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais ! Le coupa-t-il en levant une main devant lui pour le faire taire.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis fou de toi Théo. Ni même que je serais un jour amoureux de toi. C'est juste que… j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que je ressentais à ton sujet ces derniers temps, je me suis posé pleins de questions sur toi, sur moi, sur nous, et c'est pour ça que je voulais savoir ce que tu ressentais. Et tu es tellement…sûr de toi, et de ce que tu éprouves, alors je suis incapable de mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens moi. Je ne suis pas comme toi ou comme 'Mione, ou même Harry, capable de m'exprimer sur tout ça ! Je sais bien que j'ai autant de sensibilité qu'une petite cuillère mais… Voyant que Théo allait répondre, ce fut à son tour de l'arrêter. Laisses-moi finir s'il te plaît ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je ne sais pas précisément ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je sais juste qu'il y a quelque chose, qui fait que je ne veux pas que tu partes, que je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, que la simple idée que quelqu'un t'attendait à New York m'agace et je ne comprends pas parce que la seule fois que j'ai ressentis ça, c'était quand Hermione est allée au bal avec Krum en quatrième année ! Tu dis que tu n'avais eu personne avant, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est depuis, mais en vrai, il n'y a jamais eu qu'Hermione dans ma vie, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et la seule personne à qui je pensais quand c'était pas à elle… c'était toi. Tu comprends pourquoi je suis perturbé ? Je ne suis pas le type qui se pose des questions comme ça ! Normalement, j'agis et après je réfléchis ! Et plus je parle avec toi, plus je te connais, plus j'ai l'impression de me découvrir et je ne sais pas comment agir… Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre…

- Quoi ? Ça serait plus simple si ce n'était pas moi ?

- Si tu étais une fille. Si tu n'étais pas passé par tout ça…

- Tu ferais quoi ?

- J'en sais rien ! J'essaierais de t'embrasser peut-être, pour voir ce que ça fait, ce que ça _me_fait, pour voir… »

Il ne put pas en dire plus car Théo se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était doux, chaud, incertain. Un peu tremblant aussi. Juste ses lèvres contre celles de Théo, presqu'un baiser d'enfant. Un instant plus tard, trop tôt, le brun s'écartait légèrement pour le regarder.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante, sans trop oser bouger.

- Encore.

- Encore… »

Mais cette fois, c'est Ron qui prit l'initiative de frôler la bouche de son vis-à-vis de ses lèvres. Théo soupira de plaisir quand il sentit la grande main du roux se glisser contre sa nuque et sa bouche venir doucement picorer la sienne. Il avait embrassé un garçon une fois, en cinquième année. Il avait voulu savoir si la chaleur qu'il éprouvait quand il regardait Ron arriverait avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais ça n'avait juste rien à voir. A l'époque ça avait été un baiser plein de dents, de salive et de maladresse, quand celui de Ron était en douceur, en sensualité. Sentir cette bouche effleurer la sienne lentement, suçoter sa lèvre inférieure, caresser du bout de la langue sa lèvre supérieure. Merlin, il ignorait qu'on pouvait embrasser comme ça ! L'autre c'était empressé de lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche, alors que Ron prenait son temps pour le découvrir, l'apprivoiser. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il s'appuya sur le torse du roux et sentit son cœur qui battait la chamade sous sa paume. Sentir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être bouleversé lui tira un nouveau soupir de plaisir, qui vint mourir contre les lèvres de Ron. Celui-ci c'était reculé et avait appuyé son front contre celui de Théo, le souffle légèrement court.

« Alors ? demanda à nouveau Théo dans un souffle. »

Ron l'attira contre lui pour poser sa joue contre ses cheveux. Cherchant ses mots, il resta un moment silencieux avant de se lancer.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas gay, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, faisant se raidir Théo. Il le sentit et continua : mais je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment hétéro… Je… Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Théo, mais il y a une partie de moi qui te veux éperdument, qui refuse que tu t'en ailles, que tu t'éloignes, que tu me quittes. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai ressentis pour Hermione, ce que je ressens pour Harry ou mes frères c'est… C'est toi tu comprends ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr non… - En même temps, c'est pas très clair même pour moi… Soupira le roux. Disons pour faire simple que… je t'aime. Je ne sais juste pas encore comment je t'aime. Comme un ami, plus, j'en sais rien ! Je sais juste que j'ai aimé t'embrasser. Que j'aimerais recommencer. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de si je pourrais désirer aller plus loin un jour ou si j'aurais pour toi les même sentiments que ceux que tu as pour moi.

- Essaies de ne pas me briser le cœur s'il te plaît, c'est tout ce que je te demande, répondit le brun à voix basse.

- Je ferai mon possible c'est promis !

- Merci… Je peux dormir avec toi ? Même chez Harry ?

- Il n'est pas question que tu dormes ailleurs Théo, ni ce soir, ni demain. »

Le jeune homme sourit, son cœur s'apaisant peu à peu alors qu'il se laissait aller dans l'étreinte de Ron. Il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude, comme si le brun le serrait plus fort, comme si son contact était plus doux que réconfortant. Ron ne savait peut-être pas, mais son corps lui devait avoir une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il se mit à glisser doucement sa main dans son dos dans une lente caresse qui, si elle n'était pas sensuelle, était sans aucuns doutes très tendre. Il ferma simplement les yeux, encore perdu dans la sensation des lèvres de Ron contre les siennes, de ce délicieux baiser qu'ils avaient échangés et qui lui avait semblé les instants les plus précieux de sa vie. Et voilà, lui aussi il virait gonzesse…

Trois nouveaux jours passèrent, durant lesquels Ron fut autorisé à se lever brièvement. Il avait de mieux en mieux le contrôle des muscles de ses jambes, même si elles ne le soutenaient pas encore bien longtemps. La première fois où il parvint - ENFIN ! ! - à aller à la salle de bain tout seul et sur ses deux jambes lui colla un sourire sur le visage pour de nombreuses heures. Il faut dire que, depuis bientôt un mois, il en avait assez de devoir utiliser un sort ou le bassin pour se soulager ou se laver. Il était plus que temps qu'il recommence à vivre normalement s'il voulait sortir de l'hôpital, et il voulait.

Pendant ces trois jours, Théo et lui n'avaient pas abordés de sujets « sensibles ». Ils n'avaient rien fait qui sortait de l'ordinaire non plus, et par là, il entendait bien qu'ils ne c'étaient pas plus embrassé.

Bien sûr, le petit brun dormait toujours contre lui, Ron avait même été réveillé une nuit par un léger mouvement contre son flanc. Attendrit, il l'avait regardé dormir et rêver et il s'était demandé s'il pourrait encore dormir sans cette présence à ses côtés. Ça n'avait pas été facile la dernière fois de s'habituer à son absence, et à la présence d'Hermione, et soudain, il s'était dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tolérer une autre personne à ses côtés.

Il n'avait toujours pas fait le tri dans ses sentiments. Bien sûr, il avait admis depuis leur précédente discussion qu'il aimait le jeune homme. Mais il n'était toujours pas capable de dire _comment_ il l'aimait. Après tout, il aimait beaucoup de gens ! Mais pas tous de la même manière.

Il ne se sentait pas frustré. Pas encore. Il n'était pas assez en forme pour ça, mais il savait que bientôt, ca arriverait. Il se demandait juste qui il désirerait à ce moment-là. La première fois qu'il s'était posé la question, Théo était dans la chambre en train de ramasser des affaires qui trainaient et il l'avait regardé un moment, se demandant ce que ça ferait de le toucher, de toucher sa peau. Et puis il s'était ébroué mentalement, se traitant d'idiot : il n'avait pas besoin de se poser ce genre de questions, il était assez perturbé ! Et pourtant, dans les heures qui suivirent, il ne put s'empêcher de considérer à nouveau le jeune homme, si bien que celui-ci finit par lui demander s'il y avait un problème : Théo voyait que quelque chose perturbait son ami, il n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre quoi. Mais Ron l'avait rassuré, tout allait bien. Il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas confondre désir et curiosité. Et puis peut-être que les hormones avaient commencées à le travailler finalement.

Pour savoir si tout le monde faisait naître ce genre de curiosité en lui, il entreprit de détailler toutes les personnes qui entraient dans sa chambre, et qui n'étaient pas de la famille. Il voulait savoir si d'autres lui donnaient envie de _toucher_ justement, ou si ce n'était que Théo. Soulagé, il se rendit compte que les hommes en général ne lui faisaient toujours aucuns effets – Ah ! Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas gay ! Non mais ! – et qu'il trouvait sa nouvelle médicomage très séduisante, Emma n'ayant pas osée revenir. Il le regrettait presque d'ailleurs, il avait une nouvelle utilisation récréative de sa baguette à lui proposer, à base de fondement et d'absence de lubrifiant. Résultats, il aimait bien regarder les femmes… et Théo. Pour un peu il se serait frappé !

Tout ça lui rappelait la discussion que Molly, qui ne faisait pas confiance à son mari à ce sujet, avait avec tous ses enfants. Vers 11 ans, un peu avant l'entrée à Poudlard, elle les avait pris à part et avait entreprit de leur apprendre les choses de l'amour. Pas du sexe, pour ça ils avaient au moins un grand frère prêt à les affranchir, mais bien de l'amour. Elle avait expliqué à chacun de ses enfants que l'amour ne se commandait pas. Qu'on pouvait aimer la même personne pendant toute sa vie, ou au contraire voir son cœur varier au bout de quelques mois. Qu'aimer un homme ou une femme n'était pas important tant que l'amour était sincère. Que parfois, on tombait amoureux d'une âme plus que d'un sexe et qu'on pouvait changer d'orientation autant que de partenaires. Elle avait essayé de leur apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas avoir honte d'aimer, et qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer une chance de bonheur au nom du regard des autres.

Ron devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas compris la leçon à l'époque. Quand il avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments amoureux, Hermione était dans sa vie depuis trois ans et il ne voyait qu'elle, même s'il lui avait fallu trois ans de plus pour l'admettre. Il se s'était jamais posé la question tant il était persuadé qu'il ferait sa vie avec elle, qu'il aurait des enfants avec elle, plein de petits rouquins qui courraient partout. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas songé à l'époque qu'elle voudrait sans doute faire des études et avoir une brillante carrière, alors que pourtant il la connaissait bien !

Mais il se voyait fonder un foyer comme ses parents et avait fait abstraction de beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses d'ailleurs, il commençait à s'en rendre compte. Même sans ce Matt, la jeune femme aurait-elle eut envie de mettre sa vie professionnelle entre parenthèse pour faire des enfants ? Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eut la même vision de la vie de couple, même s'ils avaient fait des concessions chacun de leurs côtés durant les mois ou ils avaient vécus ensemble après la guerre, jusqu'à l'accident. Mais cette situation aurait-elle pu perdurer plus longtemps, il n'était pas sûr. Elle aurait sans doute finit par préférer trouver quelqu'un de plus intelligent, de attiré par les connaissances, tandis que lui préférait l'action ou passer la soirée à jouer aux échecs, un bon verre de whisky pur feu à la main… ou plusieurs d'ailleurs.

Plus les jours passaient et plus il se rendait compte que leur histoire aurait été compliquée sur le long terme. Ils auraient peut-être été heureux, un moment, mais combien de temps ?

Il était incapable de répondre et avait l'impression de la perdre encore une fois, encore plus définitivement que la première fois. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la récupérer, et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

Et puis il y avait eu cette discussion avec ses parents. Quand Ron leur avait annoncé sa rupture avec la jeune femme, son père avait eu l'air gêné et sa mère avait répondu qu'ils ne l'avaient plus beaucoup vue, depuis 2 ans. Il avait alors bien compris que ses parents se doutaient de quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait plus ébranlé dans la conversation. Soudain, il avait réalisé que, si pour lui le temps n'avait pas vraiment passé, il c'était endormit un jour, c'était réveillé un autre sans voir les années, il n'en avait pas été de même pour le reste du monde. Combien de temps Hermione avait-elle été seule ? Combien de temps avait-elle passé sans personne pour la réconforter, la comprendre, lui dire d'arrêter d'étudier et de se détendre ? Combien de temps avant que cela ne devienne insupportable ? Et surtout, combien de temps aurait-il tenu, lui, avant de craquer devant la solitude ? Pouvait-il vraiment lui reprocher d'avoir continué à vivre ? Il lui en voulait, il n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner, et pourtant plus les jours passaient, moins sa colère était vive et plus il pouvait se rendre compte qu'il comprenait, à défaut d'accepter.

Décidément, depuis son réveil, c'était le bordel dans son esprit ! Et s'il ne parvenait pas à le régler, il allait rapidement tourner fou. D'ailleurs il était peut-être même déjà trop tard, si on considérait le fait qu'il avait embrassé Théo, qu'il avait aimé ça, et qu'il recommencerait bien.

Mince, comment ça il recommencerait bien ? ! C'était une chose d'avoir… apprécié –ok, ça avait été carrément bon- mais s'en était une autre d'avoir envie de recommencer, dès que possible, merci bien. Ouais, définitivement, il avait un problème, et de taille. Environs 1,70m, tout fin et brun, avec de beaux yeux noisette… Il venait de penser qu'il trouvait les yeux de Théo beaux. Ron se frappa le front, et pas que mentalement cette fois, avant de soupirer profondément. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière le fait qu'il préférait les filles, parce que la vérité était que sa préférence du moment allait clairement à un certain petit brun. Et que s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il le savait, à défaut de l'admettre.

Merlin, sa vie pouvait-elle avoir changé à ce point en si peu de temps ? Et aussi radicalement ? Lorsqu'il c'était réveillé, son meilleur ami était à ses côtés, il était fiancé à la fille la plus intelligente de Grande Bretagne et il était promis à une carrière d'Auror qui montrerait à sa famille qu'il était une personne à part entière et pas juste le dernier fils de la famille. Trois semaines plus tard, Harry était partit Morgane seule savait où, ses fiançailles n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir être Auror et, bon sang de sort, il était plus qu'attiré par Théo.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser. Décidément, il avait l'impression d'être différent depuis qu'ils l'avaient fait, comme si le monde avait un peu vacillé. Ou alors, peut-être qu'au contraire, ils devraient recommencer. Etrangement, cette idée-là lui semblait beaucoup plus satisfaisante, que ce soit à court ou à long terme.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda soudain la voix de Théo, qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer, tout perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était.

- A toi ! répondit-il sans réfléchir, faisant sourire le brun.

- Rien de contrariant j'espère ! Le jeune homme s'étira, faisant se relever légèrement le bas de sa chemisette, dévoilant quelques centimètres de peau et Ron se demanda soudain si ses hormones n'avaient pas un peu commencées à le travailler finalement. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet de l'air sérieux du roux.

- Que feras-tu si je me rends compte que je ne peux pas te rendre tes sentiments ? Est-ce que tu partiras ?

- Ouah, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Murmura Théo en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Manifestement, tu as dû prendre une décision ou tu ne me demanderais pas ça…

- Dis-moi s'il te plait.

- …Non je ne partirai pas, sauf si tu me le demande. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas venu en espérant quoi que ce soit de toi Ron, mais si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, je partirai oui. Mais pas de moi-même, pas si je peux éviter, finit par répondre le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur le lit, plus qu'il ne s'y assit. Veux-tu que je parte ?

- Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Demanda encore son vis-à-vis sans répondre. Si on essaie et qu'on ne se supporte pas ? Si tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas celui que tu pensais, que finalement tu préfères m'aimer de loin ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que ça arrive ?

- Parce que ça finit toujours par arriver, regardes avec Hermione ! Je ne… je n'ai pas tant de choses que ça à offrir Théo, je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligent, ni beau, ni doué, ni drôle ni rien ! Je n'ai même plus vraiment envie d'être Auror…

- Je m'en fiche de tout ça Ron. J'ai commencé à te regarder avant que tu ne souhaites être Auror et avant que tu ne sois amoureux d'Hermione… Je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, mais pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change. Je ne te demande pas d'être le plus beau, le plus doué, le plus drôle… Juste d'être toi et de me laisser être là, que ce soit en tant qu'ami, ou autre chose.

- Et si je te brise le cœur finalement ?

- Je te détesterais un moment probablement, et puis ça passera et il restera toujours l'affection et la reconnaissance, même si je ne t'aime plus de la même manière.

- Tu es prêt à prendre le risque ?

- Et toi ? Tu es prêt à risquer de découvrir que finalement tu n'es pas ce que tu pensais ? Que tu n'es pas si hétéro, que tu es si différent de tes frères ?

- Je commence à le savoir ça, et je ne veux pas être comme mes frères, je ne veux surtout pas leur ressembler.

- Est-ce que ça rentre dans ta réflexion ça ? Genre « si je vire ma cuti, au moins c'est un truc que je serais premier à faire ? »

- Je te promets que je ne me suis pas posé ce genre de questions Théo. Je suis attiré par toi, c'est vrai, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ma famille, Hermione, Harry ou le reste du monde, c'est entre toi et moi !

- Tu es attiré par moi ? Répéta le brun avec un petit sourire.

- Ouais… Ron rougit en se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vraiment dit, mais que ce n'était pas désagréable à dire, loin de là.

- Alors tout ça c'est pas une façon de me dire que tu veux que je m'en aille ? Que tu ne veux pas qu'on ait ce genre de relations ?

- Il faut que je parle avec Hermione, même si j'en ai pas vraiment envie. Et… c'était bien de t'embrasser, vraiment bien, mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire… plus… j'ai jamais… Enfin tu vois quoi, avec un garçon…"

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre pour le coup. Après tout, leur expérience dans ce genre de « domaine » était la même et l'idée était autant terrifiante qu'intrigante. Et excitante aussi, surtout excitante en fait. Ils n'osaient plus vraiment se regarder en face et Ron eut soudain la pensé que ce n'était pas gagné… mais que ce serait indéniablement une victoire…


	17. Chapter 14

**Chers vous qui me faite l'honneur et le plaisir de lire cette histoire, peut-être même d'attendre la suite avec, oserais-je le dire, impatience, j'ai bien peur de devoir décevoir votre joie :s ce chapitre n'est en effet pas nouveau, mais comme un boulet que je suis parfois, j'ai fait une grosse boulette qui m'a obligée à reprendre tous les chapitres un par un T-T**

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que normalement, il n'y a plus de fautes nul part (notez que j'ai dit normalement hein:) ). L'autre bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre 15 est quasi finit et devrais arriver bientôt, une bonne partie est chez ma bêta, on y est presque \o/**

**Bref, encore un peu de patience et pardon à nouveau pour cette fausse joie. **

**Et en plus, j'en profite pour me fendre d'un mini disclaimer lol**

**Rien a moi, tout à eux, bande de capitaliste !**

Chapitre 14 : A-t-il des ennuis ?

26 septembre

_« Chers vous trois, _

_Je sais j'ai abusé, mais ne m'en veuillez pas trop s'il vous plait. Les dernières semaines, depuis que j'ai décidé de revenir en fait, sont passées à toute vitesse et je n'ai pas eu l'impression de les voir s'écouler. Les choses ne se sont pas calmées ces temps-ci, mais je vois le temps passer et je commence à avoir un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir._

_Que vous dire qu'Harry ne vous ait pas encore raconté… Vous savez que Ron s'est réveillé, il y a plus d'un mois, déjà. Son état s'est rapidement amélioré finalement, il recommence à marcher un peu et les médicomages pensent qu'il pourra bientôt sortir de l'hôpital. Il s'est séparé d'Hermione, trois semaines après son réveil. Elle lui a annoncé qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre et il l'a mal prit, vous vous en doutez. Ils ne se sont pas reparlé depuis, je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis malheureux, mais ça me fait de la peine pour Ron, je vois bien qu'il est triste, même s'il ne veut pas le dire._

_Je crois qu'il se sent seul. Bien sûr, je suis là, mais ça n'est pas pareil : Harry n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis son départ et Hermione, il dit qu'il ne veut pas lui parler. Mais le fait est qu'ils sont ses meilleurs amis et qu'ils ne sont pas là pour lui en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas déprimer. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous._

_J'espère que ça ne va pas durer, qu'Harry va bientôt revenir et que Ron va arriver à s'expliquer avec Granger. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais qu'ils renouent leur amitié ça oui. _

_Sinon, nous nous sommes embrassés. Plusieurs fois. La première fois, ça a été bizarre, merveilleusement bizarre et j'avoue que je n'espérais qu'une chose, qu'on recommence ! Mais rien pendant 3 jours. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il me regardait parfois étrangement, mais je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques alors je n'ai rien dit, rien fait, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Et puis au bout de trois jours, nous avons parlés, nous parlons beaucoup d'ailleurs, j'aime le découvrir un peu plus à chaque fois. Nous avons parlé donc et nous avons décidé d'essayer._

_J'ai envie de rire bêtement quand j'y pense. Je l'aime depuis des années et il a accepté de nous donner une chance, parce qu'il ne veut pas que je m'en aille, parce qu'il est bien avec moi, comme je suis bien avec lui. Bon sang, je dois vous paraitre complètement abrutit, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est officiel, je suis une adolescente énamourée, mais je m'en fiche, j'assume et je suis heureux. Je dors bien, j'ai faim, j'ai l'impression de recommencer à vivre, plus normalement que jamais. Vous devez me trouver un peu ridicule, mais j'avoue que je m'en moque pour l'instant._

_Ca n'a pas été évident à dire à ses parents, ce n'est pas qu'ils l'aient mal prit, mais je crois qu'ils pensent que ce n'est qu'une passade. Une façon de réagir à l'accident, la séparation d'avec Granger. J'espère qu'ils se trompent. C'est ce que m'a assuré Ron en tout cas. Ca et le fait que, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, en bien ou en mal, c'est entre nous. Il ne veut rien laisser intervenir. Ni sa famille qui n'est pas fan du concept, ni les regards des autres, ni le passé. Nous avons décidés de vivre maintenant, pour nous et pour moi qui n'ait pas l'habitude, c'est étrange et merveilleux._

_Je sais, je ne redescends pas de mon petit nuage. Je ne veux pas redescendre._

_Sinon, quoi d'autre… Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'Harry ici, toujours pas. J'espère qu'il va bien. _

_C'est fou comme ce fichu Potter a pris de l'importance dans nos vies en si peu de temps hein ? Il y a trois mois, il m'indifférait totalement, comme à vous. Bien sûr, on ne le détestait plus depuis longtemps, c'était bon quand on était gosse ça, quand on ne savait pas encore ce qu'était la haine, la vraie. Mais il n'était pas important, il n'était simplement pas un élément de nos vies, je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis une éternité._

_Et puis cette lettre, imprévue, perturbante. Le voilà qui déboule dans nos vie, sans prévenir, sans prendre de gants. Harry Potter quoi. Ce type est un vrai bulldozer comme disent les Moldus. D'un autre côté, le simple fait que je sache ce qu'est un bulldozer me laisse penser que c'était le bon moment pour lui de nous contacter. Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions réagi s'il nous avait écrit il y a deux ans. Mal sans doute, enfin, encore plus mal que là quoi. Alors que là finalement, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé._

_Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais il a pris une grande place dans ma vie. Au départ il n'était que l'ami de Ron, mais il est devenu le mien, pour de bon. Sa façon de m'accueillir, de m'écouter, de me laisser pleurer sur son épaule, de me remonter le moral quand j'avais l'impression que Ron ne se réveillerait jamais. C'est un mec bien, vraiment._

_Et je suis inquiet à son sujet. Ron m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais quitté le pays avant, il ne parle aucunes langues étrangères. Bien sûr, il sait se débrouiller dans le monde moldu, il y a été élevé après tout et la boutique est à cheval sur les deux mondes, mais quand même. S'il a décidé d'aller loin, allez savoir comment il s'en sort._

_J'en veux à Dray pour ça. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte, mais ce qu'il a fait à Harry est super cruel. S'il l'avait simplement quitté, alors Harry avait pu en faire son deuil et essayer de passer à autre chose. Mais non, il lui a promis de revenir, de ne pas l'oublier et l'autre l'a attendu bordel ! Pendant 3 ans, sans nouvelles, sans un signe, mais il a attendu parce qu'infoutu comme il est de trahir sa parole, il est persuadé que Draco reviendra. C'est terriblement égoïste et moche et j'espère qu'il s'en veut et qu'il regrette maintenant. Et qu'il s'inquiète. J'aime Draco, mais c'est bien fait pour lui. Et si Harry rencontrait quelqu'un, je ne lui en voudrais pas. Je souhaite juste qu'il revienne en bonne santé. Si on m'avait dit que je prendrais un jour le parti d'Harry Potter contre Draco, je ne l'aurais pas cru, et pourtant…_

_Vous me manquez (non aucuns rapport rassurez-vous). Les petits déjeunés du dimanche me manquent. Le temps que nous passions ensemble. Mon appartement. Je reviendrais et je montrerais tout ça à Ron, bientôt. Je ne suis plus à ma place ici je crois. S'il veut vraiment y vivre, alors nous trouverons une solution pour partager notre temps entre chez lui et chez moi. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer, à New York, auprès de vous. Avec lui si possible. On verra._

_Pour mes affaires, je veux bien que vous m'en envoyiez une partie s'il vous plait. Je viendrais chercher le reste de toute façon. Ce n'est pas un départ sans retour, pas questions. J'avoue que je veux passer ma vie avec lui (ouais je sais, le retour de l'adolescente) mais je ne veux pas renoncer à celle que j'avais avant pour autant. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais elle était à moi et je n'avais pas de comptes à rendre, sauf à notre amitié._

_Pansy chérie, j'espère que tu dors mieux, que tu vas mieux, mais si tu touches aux testicules de mon chéri, quelle qu'en soit la raison, je te décalque la figure ! Non mais ! Il n'y a que moi qui pourrais, éventuellement, y toucher, même si je ne sais pas ni quand, ni comment. Ni si j'oserais. Mince, quand je pense qu'il y a peu de temps, je n'osais même pas y _penser_. J'aime ma vie ! Et le plus beau, c'est que ce n'est pas une façon de parler. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible, pas pour moi, mais à cet instant, j'aime profondément ma vie et j'ai hâte de voir ce que demain me réserve._

_Soyez sage, mais pas trop. Pensez à moi, mais pas que. Je vous aime._

_Votre ami, _

_Théo. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Pansy en enroulant le parchemin, Théo ne s'était jamais fait au papier et au stylo moldu.

- Qu'il a l'air heureux, non ? Je veux dire, je ne l'ai pas sentis aussi optimiste depuis Poudlard. Tu te souviens de ce jour où il est arrivé avec une photo de la belette, photo qui lui avait couté un bras d'ailleurs ?

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, j'ai cru que j'allais lui faire bouffer sa photo, tellement il avait l'air tarte à la contempler comme ça ! Je crois que s'il avait pu lui dédier un autel il l'aurait fait !

- …

- Quoi ? Me dis pas qu'il l'avait fait !

- Non ! Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir cette photo tous les soirs pour la regarder et lui parler. Il faisait ça dans son lit, pensant qu'on ne savait pas…

- Ouah… C'est moi ou c'est un flippant ? Je veux dire, j'adore Théo, mais je crois que si quelqu'un me courrait après comme ça, je serais plus effrayée que flattée, pas toi ?

- Weasley est un mec.

- Franchement Blaise, tu crois que ça change quelque chose ? Dans ce pays, ça s'appelle limite du harcèlement non ?

- Tu sais, je me demande si ce n'est pas ce dont Weasley a besoin en fait.

- D'être harcelé ? Demanda Pansy avec étonnement. Je suis pas sûre de te suivre là !

- Pas d'être harcelé mais… tu sais, d'avoir quelqu'un juste pour lui, pas parce qu'il a fait la guerre, ou parce qu'il est l'ami d'Harry ou qui le prenne de haut parce qu'il est pas aussi malin que Granger tu vois ?

- Blaise Zabini, est-ce que tu as passé du temps à _penser_ à Weasley ?

- Non ! J'ai pensé à Théo ! J'ai me suis demandé s'il accepterait Théo dans sa vie, et si oui pourquoi. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que notre Théo est ce qui peut arriver de mieux dans la vie d'un mec comme Weasley, qui n'a jamais rien eut qui soit vraiment à lui ou pour lui tu vois ?

- Je vois… Je vois surtout que tu es _gentil_ mon chéri, même si tu essaies de le cacher. Quand Harry va savoir ça !

- Harry ne le saura pas parce que personne ne va lui dire ! Amusé, Blaise leva un doigt menaçant vers elle. Fait attention !

- A quoi ? Tu vas me priver de dessert ? Me priver de sexe ? Répondit-elle, malicieuse.

- Tu serais bien embêtée ! »

Pansy attrapa son doigt et le fit glisser sur ses lèvres avant de le lécher, faisant déglutir Blaise avec difficultés.

« Tu serais bien incapable de te retenir de toute façons ! »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et l'attira sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser à son aise, caressant d'une main légère la cuisse de sa belle. La main en question allait se glisser sur la jupe droite de Pansy quand ils furent interrompus par de discrets coups à la porte.

« Et si on répondait pas ? Proposa la brune contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Il insiste… soupira Blaise en entendant à nouveau frapper.

-Chier ! »

Pestant entre ses dents serrées, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en se recoiffant, excédée. On ne pouvait donc plus se faire un câlin tranquille dans son propre salon ? Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement, prête à vertement dire à leur visiteur ce qu'elle pensait de son à propos, quand elle se figeât, surprise.

« Oh… Salut…

- Bonjour Pansy. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

- Sois pas bête ! »

Pansy eut un sourire éblouissant et attira Harry Potter dans ses bras. Agréablement surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à un pareil accueil, il referma ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre son cœur, touché.

« Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il à son oreille alors que Blaise, curieux et jaloux, se levait pour voir qui se payait le luxe de serrer SA Pansy comme ça.

- Bien, bien bien mieux ! Et c'est grâce à toi !

- Moi ? Non, je n'ai rien fait, je…

- Harry ! Blaise eut un grand rire et à son tour, attira le brun dans son étreinte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pût donner des nouvelles !

- Tu vois, je suis venu en personne pour les donner ! Répondit-il en riant, ému par leur gentillesse et leur chaleur. Je ne savais pas si je devais venir…

- Bien sûr que tu devais ! Entre ! Où étais-tu alors ? »

Harry sourit et les suivit dans le salon, un bras de Pansy enroulé autour du sien, amusé et touché. Il s'assit sur le canapé, entre eux, et entrepris de leur raconter ce qu'il avait fait durant les six dernières semaines. Comment il s'était lancé à l'aventure, prenant un _portoloin_ pour Paris d'abord, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir et puis plus loin, de plus en plus loin.

« Attend, tu as fait combien de pays ? Demanda Pansy qui n'arrivait pas à visualiser son parcours.

- Heuuu, 6.

- En 6 semaines ?

- Oui, à peu près un par semaine en fait.

- Tu as fait fort pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais voyagé ! Comment as-tu choisit tes destinations ?

- J'ai été à Paris parce que ma tante avait un livre sur les musées parisien, il était merveilleux, mais je n'avais pas le droit de le toucher, juste de regarder la couverture… Quand je suis arrivé pour prendre le _Portoloin_ international, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion idéale ! Et puis Draco a écrit un livre sur Paris, alors je l'ai racheté et j'ai suivi ses conseils de visites.

- Du coup tu l'as en double ? demanda Blaise, amusé.

- En fait non, vers la fin de la semaine, alors que je me baladais au Sacré Cœur, j'ai croisé un groupe de touristes américains qui venaient d'arriver en ville. On a sympathisé et au moment de nous séparer, nous avons échangés nos guides : ils m'ont donné celui sur Moscou dont ils venaient et qu'ils avaient tout annoté avec leur meilleurs plans et je leur ai donné le mien de Paris !

- Je crois qu'il n'y a que toi pour faire ce genre de choses ! Pansy avait éclaté de rire, amusée par la simplicité avec laquelle Harry avait entreprit ce voyage, sans rien préparer. Moscou donc ?

- Oui ! C'était l'été, il faisait une chaleur infernale, mais c'était tellement beau que je ne regrette pas ! En me promenant, je suis allé à la cathédrale de la Dormition de Moscou, c'est la plus vieille église de la ville ! C'est extraordinaire ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus beau ! L'iconostase est extraordinaire et…

- La quoi ? L'interrompit Blaise en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- L'iconostase, c'est une sorte de cloison qui sert à séparer le clergé célébrant la messe du reste de l'église(1) et… Je vous ai perdu à quel moment ? Sourit le brun en voyant le regard qu'échangeait le couple.

- Entre cloison et clergé perso ! Répondit le jeune homme en riant.

- Pas loin de ça ouais ! Tu me fais penser à Dray, à chaque fois qu'il rentre de voyage il nous raconte tous les petits détails alors qu'on veut juste voir des photos nous !

- Pas de photos en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai que des souvenirs ! J'ai décidé que j'en ferais la prochaine fois, ça me fera une bonne excuse pour repartir.

- C'est pas idiot ça !

- Merci de le reconnaitre !

- Ouais pour une fois, ça fait pas de mal… Dit-elle l'air de rien avant de lui tirer la langue. »

Harry éclata de rire, à nouveau. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet du réveil de Ron, son voyage, sa décision de prendre sa vie en main, mais il ne c'était pas sentit aussi léger et heureux depuis des années et être accueillit comme ça par les deux ex Serpentard ne faisait qu'accentuer ce bonheur.

« Bref, les images étaient jolies ?

- Les images étaient magnifiques, vraiment ! J'y ai passé toute une après-midi, et puis un homme est venu me voir, c'était un guide touristique, et m'a dit que si j'aimais les icônes et toutes ces choses-là, il fallait que je revienne le mois suivant parce qu'il allait y avoir une grande exposition avec les plus belles pièces du pays, mais que pour l'instant elles étaient à Florence, en Italie…

- Laisses-moi deviner, le lendemain tu étais de l'autre côté des Alpes ?

- J'avoue ! Et si Moscou est belle, je crois que Florence est la plus belle ville du monde ! Sérieux, il y a des œuvres d'arts partout, le vin est délicieux, les Florentins charmant, c'est… Je saurais pas dire, je sais juste qu'il faut que j'y retourne absolument là-bas aussi !

- Les Florentins sont charmants ?

- Heuu ouais… répondit-il en rougissant. J'y suis pas allé pour draguer hein, mais c'est agréable à regarder…

- Je pense que tu aurais pu draguer un peu, ça t'aurais fait du bien ! Le taquina Pansy.

- Non, j'avais pas envie en fait. J'avais vraiment envie de ne penser qu'à moi tu vois. Personne d'autre, même pas Ron et Draco. D'ailleurs c'est étrange, parce que j'ai beaucoup utilisé ses livres, ils sont super bien, mais je n'ai pas pensé à lui pendant des jours. Alors qu'à Londres il ne se passait pas un jour sans que j'aie une pensée au moins. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression de l'aimer moins, juste d'être moins…

- Obsédé ? Proposa la jeune femme.

- Hey ! Je suis pas obsédé ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Je suis juste amoureux ! Mais peut-être que je suis un peu moins « Dracocentré » depuis quelques semaines.

- « Dracocentré », c'est mignon ! »

Harry lui tira la langue, taquin, avant de reprendre.

« Bref, Florence donc. C'est magnifique, vraiment ! J'y ai passé quelques jours, je me suis régalé et puis j'ai fait la connaissance d'un couple de sorcier japonais et…

- Des Japonais cette fois ? Merlin, tu as fait le tour du monde ?

- Quasiment oui ! Répondit-il amusé. En fait, ils ont un fils qui à mon âge, on est devenu copains rapidement et quand ils sont partit, ils m'ont invité à séjourner chez eux pour découvrir leur pays. J'ai donc prit un nouveau _Portoloin_ international direction Kyoto. J'y suis resté presque deux semaines, c'est incroyable, une culture totalement différente de la nôtre.

- Et la bouffe ? Demanda Blaise qui adorait les sushis.

- Aaaah la bouffe ! Les sushis c'est bon, mais le reste, c'est formidable ! La preuve, j'y suis resté le plus longtemps ! Les japonais sont un peu spéciaux, pas forcément très chaleureux, mais en étant introduit par un habitant, c'est plus facile et les sorciers sont quasi reconnus par les Moldus là bas.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, c'est presque comme en Afrique, la magie fait tellement partit du folklore positif que certains sorciers s'affichent et les gens le prennent super bien, on va même les voir pour des sorts domestiques ou de bonne fortune. C'est pas de la grande magie qu'on fait en public, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Angleterre quand même. Là-bas aussi je retournerai, forcément !

- Et ensuite ?

- Nowaki-San a repris les cours à l'université et j'ai décidé de venir ici, aux Etats-Unis je veux dire. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de venir directement, alors j'ai fait un tour par la Nouvelle Orléans, sur laquelle j'avais vu un reportage quand j'étais gosse. La ville est encore dans un état épouvantable vous savez, à part le quartier sorcier, parce qu'ils ont pu se protéger de la tempête. Mais c'était tellement triste, je n'ai pas voulu y rester, pas envie de me déprimer. Alors je suis partit vers la côte ouest, San Francisco, pour quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus et me voilà !

- Te voilà ! Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverai franchement, sourit Blaise. Tu avais l'air tellement décidé à attendre envers et contre tout.

- Je sais, et puis j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'avais écrit. C'est trop facile d'attendre en effet, de le laisser décider de quand, quoi et comment. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu besoin de bouger, de voir un peu le monde et surtout de décider de ce que je veux pour mon avenir. Et puisque j'avais prit ce partit, je ne pouvais pas me contenter de voyager sans venir jusqu'ici. J'aurai pu continuer à voyager pendant des mois, mais je n'ai pas envie de me fuir, juste de me connaître mieux et pour ça, je dois faire face à Draco.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Si nous devons nous retrouver, alors nous nous retrouverons. Sinon, je pourrais avancer, comme je le dois.

- Je te trouve très courageux pour le coup. Je veux dire, tant que tu es dans l'expectative, que tu ne sais pas où vous en êtes, tu peux garder espoir…

- Mais est-ce vraiment un espoir ? Ou est-ce que je me cache derrière ce potentiel retour pour ne pas vivre et ne pas avancer ? Finalement, peut-être que je m'accroche à Draco juste pour avoir une excuse, pour ne pas évoluer et prendre de risques.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demanda une voix derrière eux. »

Les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent et se levèrent dans un seul ensemble, se trouvant face à Draco.

Ce dernier était entré un peu plus tôt, pendant qu'Harry racontait l'Italie, et il s'était gorgé de la vision de l'homme qu'il aimait assit entre ses amis. Cette nuque qu'il aimait tant embrasser et voir ployer quand ils faisaient l'amour. Ses mains fines, qu'il savait douces et fermes. Entendre sa voix, cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu aussi joyeuse depuis tellement longtemps, depuis la première fois qu'il avait évoqué son départ. Cette voix qu'il ne pourrait plus ne plus entendre.

Draco se rendait compte qu'il avait finalement plutôt bien réussit à vivre sans Harry ces dernières années. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à lui, souvent, mais pas comme Harry avait pensé à lui, il le comprenait soudain. Il avait été triste, mais pas malheureux. Il ne pouvait pas honnêtement dire qu'il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il pense à Harry. En réalité, il y pensait souvent, pas _aussi_ souvent.

Et maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de ça, qu'il comprenait qu'il s'était aveuglé, qu'il découvrait en le voyant qu'il avait désespérément besoin de lui, Harry semblait avoir des doutes. Pouvait-il seulement lui en vouloir, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Après l'avoir abandonné ? Il n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir, aucun droit d'être en colère, alors pourquoi sentait-il la fureur grandir en lui alors qu'il l'écoutait expliquer qu'il pensait moins à lui ? Pourquoi était-il de plus en plus énervé à l'idée d'Harry venant jusque-là, juste pour lui briser le cœur en lui disant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui ?

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que je ne suis qu'une excuse pour toi ? Pour pouvoir rester dans ta petite vie tranquille ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Dray ? Interloquée, Pansy sonda son ami, elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Draco, répondit Harry presque aussi froidement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour s'empêcher de les ouvrir pour son amant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco avait l'air aussi furieux, pâle, les poings serrés.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu es venu jusqu'ici ? Pour me dire que c'est finit et que tu souhaites « avancer » maintenant ? demanda-t-il en mimant les guillemets, sarcastique.

- Draco, arrête ça ! Lança Blaise, l'air presque aussi furieux en voyant son ami agir comme un idiot.

- Peut-être ouais, et note que JE suis venu alors que TU t'es tiré, en jurant que tu reviendrais, que tu écrirais. Mais j'imagine que tu étais bien trop occupé à faire le tour du monde pour penser au pauvre abrutit qui t'attendait ?

- C'est pas non plus comme si tu t'étais précipité ici, tu as pris tout ton temps.

- Je t'ai attendu ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour t'avoir cru quand tu as dit que tu reviendrais, manifestement je n'ai pas dû beaucoup te manquer pendant ces trois ans, murmura Harry avec amertume. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, au moins j'aurais pu continuer à y croire.

- On dirait que tu as très bien fait au contraire, il semble que nous nous soyons tous les deux fait des illusions, répondit Draco sur un ton sec. Et ne te donne pas le mal de faire comme si tu étais malheureux, tu dois être soulagé de ne plus avoir à m'attendre non ? Puisque tu n'as plus besoin de moi désormais pour être heureux.

- Tu es vraiment le roi des connards ! Quand je pense que je suis resté comme un con à t'attendre, que je m'en voulais presque d'être venu jusqu'ici alors que j'avais promis de te laisser faire ce que tu voulais…

- Je ne te retiens pas.

- Parfais ! Cracha Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ça suffit ! D'un sort furieux, Pansy verrouilla la porte de l'appartement, mettant Harry au défi d'essayer d'ouvrir. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers Draco à qui elle flanqua une solide gifle. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, Draco Malfoy, ni même si tu penses, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre tes esprits et de te calmer ! Et toi, Harry, tu poses tes fesses sur ce canapé tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

- Tu m'as giflé ! S'exclama Draco en se tenant la joue, stupéfait.

- Parce que tu te comportes comme un abrutit ! Et je suis prête à recommencer si ça peut te remettre les idées en place !

- Mes idées vont parfaitement bien, merci pour elles.

- Si tes idées allaient si bien, tu aurais déjà sauté sur Harry pour l'embrasser, comme tu meurs d'envie de le faire ! Et toi ! Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun qui s'était assis, ne voulant pas recevoir le même traitement que son amant. Toi ! Si tu réfléchissais un peu au lieu de sauter à pieds joints dans ses bêtises ? Il suffit qu'il te dise ce que tu as si peur d'entendre pour que tu prennes la fuite ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le jeune homme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Je te parle du fait que tu es terrifié à l'idée qu'il te dise qu'il ne veut plus de toi. Je te parle du fait que c'est cette peur qui t'a empêché de venir jusqu'ici plus tôt le chercher par la peau du cou, parce que tu craignais exactement cette réaction ! Dit-elle en essayant de garder un minimum de calme.

- Manifestement j'avais raison d'être inquiet non ? Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- C'est donc dans tes cordes alors, fit sournoisement remarquer Draco, vexé de s'être fait gifler comme un enfant.

- Je te conseille de la fermer Draco, ou c'est moi qui pourrais bien te mettre la prochaine, intervint Blaise d'une voix ferme. »

Le blond les considéra un instant, lui et ses grandes mains, et pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Bon sang, ses meilleurs amis le lâchaient sans remords !

« C'est mieux. Maintenant tu vas venir t'asseoir, Pansy et moi allons vous laisser et vous allez vous expliquer calmement et en évitant les conneries gratuites.

- On les laisse ? Lui demanda sa fiancée, surprise et un peu inquiète.

- Ils sont censé être adulte Pans'. S'ils ne sont pas capables de se parler sans se mentir, alors ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble en effet. »-

Le métis passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'entraina vers le bureau, non sans avoir ostensiblement renforcé le charme de verrouillage sur la porte. A bon entendeur…

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, bras croisés dans la même attitude défensive, Harry et Draco passèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder du coin de l'œil, faisant mine de rien quand leurs regards se croisaient.

« Tout ça est ridicule. Finit par lâcher Harry après un bon quart d'heure à ce rythme.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient enfermés comme des gosses capricieux !

- Si tu ne te comportais pas comme un gosse… maugréa le brun.

- Parce que tu te trouves d'une maturité exemplaire peut-être ?

- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne me retiens pas !

- Tu étais en train d'expliquer à mes amis, MES AMIS bordel, que tu n'as plus besoin de moi et que je t'empêche d'avancer !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! J'ai dit que je vivais moins pour toi et plus pour moi ! s'écria Harry, essayant, à grand peine, de garder son calme.

- C'est exactement la même chose !

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Vraiment ? Je serais curieux d'entendre la différence.

- Tu as surtout entendu ce que tu voulais Draco, à se demander si ce n'était pas juste ce qu'il te fallait comme prétexte pour me larguer pour de bon.

- Comment ça pour de bon ? S'exclama le blond. Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de te quitter !

- Admet que c'était bien imité. Tu disparais pendant trois ans, sans nouvelles et quand j'arrive te me dis de repartir. Tu veux que je comprenne quoi ?

- C'est toi qui a dit que tu n'aurais pas dût venir !

- Mais c'est pas vrai d'être autant de mauvaise foi ! Excédé Harry se leva en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main rageuse. Je t'aime, je suis venu te chercher et savoir si tu m'aimais encore ou si je me faisais des illusions en attendant toujours, qu'est ce qui est difficile à comprendre là-dedans !

- Tu devrais me détester ! Comment peux-tu encore penser à moi après 3 ans ?

- C'est ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Harry soudain calmé, envahit par une sensation de froid grandissante. Tu partais et je finissais par t'oublier et ça t'évitais d'avoir à me quitter pour de bon. J'aurais peut-être même put rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Comme ça tu pouvais t'épargner une scène difficile et en plus ça te donnait le beau rôle du pauvre garçon trompé alors qu'il avait promis de revenir ? »

A mesure qu'il parlait, Draco avait secoué la tête en signe de dénégation avant de se lever brusquement.

« Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu m'oublis et encore moins que tu rencontres un autre homme… Est-ce que… C'est le cas ?

- Comment oses-tu poser la question ? Siffla le brun.

- Je… j'avais juste besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir…

- Tu devrais savoir Draco ! Tu ne devrais même pas te poser la question ! A qui penses-tu avoir affaire ?

- Que ceux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi ? D'être partis ?

- Ce serait un bon départ oui. Tu pourrais aussi m'expliquer pourquoi. Et pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu. J'ai un peu le droit de savoir non ? Demanda Harry en se rasseyant. Blaise et Pansy avaient raison, il fallait qu'ils se parlent, qu'ils mettent les choses à plat, avant de décider si oui ou non ils avaient encore une histoire en commun.

-… J'avais peur… Finit par lâcher le blond à voix basse en s'installant en face de lui.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De toi, de moi. Peur que tu te rendes compte que tu ne m'aimais pas tant que ça en fait. Peur de découvrir que je t'aimais moins que ce que je pensais. Peur de souffrir, de te faire du mal. Peur de t'empêcher d'avancer aussi. Tu avais la vie devant toi, je risquais d'être un frein, de te priver de ta chance de faire ce que tu voulais, parce que les gens t'auraient jugé d'être avec moi, parce que tu m'aurais fait passer avant. Et puis peur de me perdre, de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je voulais de ma vie. De ne plus être moi. Nous sommes tellement différents… »

Le jeune homme avait dit tout ça à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Harry n'osait pas l'interrompre, conscient que ce serait peut-être sa seule chance d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Draco tant celui-ci était secret et pudique sur ses sentiments.

« Je ne voulais pas te quitter, mais j'ai eut l'impression de me perdre, nous n'avons quasiment rien en commun et que serait-il resté de moi quand tu aurais décidé de partir ? Plus rien… J'ai eut peur de te demander de m'accompagner. Parce que je savais que tu accepterais et que peut-être tu m'en voudrais de t'avoir fait quitter tes amis. Quelque soit la solution que je choisisse, elle serait mauvaise alors j'ai essayé de faire le moins mauvais choix possible.

- Partir sans revenir ? Demanda Harry avec incrédulité. C'est ça le moins mauvais choix ? Moins que de me parler ? Moins que de me laisser une chance de te rassurer ?

- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas vu combien tu te forçais à changer pour moi ?

- Ca s'appelle des compromis bordel ! C'est ce qu'on est censé faire quand on est un couple, on s'adapte à l'autre ! C'est pas toujours facile, pas agréable, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche !

- Et bien c'est injuste ! Si on ne peut pas rester sois même, être aimé pour ce qu'on est c'est peut-être que…

- Personne n'est jamais parfaitement sois même enfin Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tes parents se sont rencontrés et se correspondaient parfaitement ? L'interrompit le brun.

- Mes parents ne s'aimaient pas.

- Et pourtant ils ont fait des efforts l'un pour l'autre. Si deux personnes qui ne s'aiment pas peuvent le faire, pourquoi ça serait plus difficile pour des gens qui s'aiment ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu as décidé de te tirer parce que tu étais trop lâche pour vivre en couple ?

- Je ne suis pas lâche !

- Et comment qualifierais-tu un type qui préfère s'enfuir que d'affronter son amant ? Tu espérais quoi en partant ?

- Je me disais que si tu ne m'aimais pas autant que tu le pensais, tu finirais par m'oublier. Ou que c'était moi qui passerais à autre chose… Et puis je me suis rendu compte que ça ne passait pas…

- Pourquoi ne pas revenir alors ? Harry ne savait pas comment réagir : il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler et en même temps de rire et d'embrasser l'abrutit qui lui faisait face. Trois ans perdus parce que Draco avait des problèmes avec l'idée du couple ? Sérieusement ?

- Je ne voulais pas savoir que tu m'avais oublié. Je me suis tenu au courant, pour savoir ce que tu devenais, la boutique, Weasley.

- Tu savais que Ron était dans le coma et même là tu n'es pas revenu ? Bizarrement, son envie de rire et d'embrasser Draco venait de s'envoler.

- Je m'inquiétais de la réaction de Théo s'il savait ça, et j'avais raison !

- Théo va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il est revenu. Et moi j'avais besoin de toi Draco !

- Je sais… Je suis désolé… murmura le blond, s'excusant pour la première fois.

- Tu vas me redire que tu craignais ma réaction ? Et tu oses prétendre ne pas être un foutu lâche ? Tu m'as abandonné Draco, de toutes les manières possibles et moi comme un imbécile que je suis, je t'ai fait confiance quand tu disais que tu m'aimais et que tu allais revenir !

- Je t'aimais ! Je t'aime Harry, même si je comprendrais que…

- Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de sous entendre que je puisse te larguer maintenant ! Tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des connards et il va falloir assumer maintenant ! Il n'est pas question que je te facilite la vie ! Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, il va falloir le dire clairement parce que si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça tu te trompes lourdement !

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on se sépare pour de bon ? Demanda Draco, circonspect. Si la situation était inversée, il lui aurait probablement déjà jeté un sort.

- Non. Ferme, définitif, le mot raisonna entre eux un instant avant que le blond reprenne.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi alors ?

- Décides-toi. Si tu veux changer de vie pour de bon, dis-le une bonne fois pour toutes. Sinon, il va falloir te faire pardonner, répondit le jeune homme posément.

- Et… comment je fais ça ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais tu ferais bien de trouver parce que je ne compte pas abandonner, ni t'aider sur ce coup là. »

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre, n'arrivant pas à croire sa chance : il c'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles et pourtant… Harry lui laissait une chance ? Vraiment ? Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête du brun, mais il ne comptait pas laisser passer l'occasion et il lui sourit, bien décidé à le reconquérir et restaurer sa confiance.

Oui il avait eut peur, c'était toujours le cas, mais il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il préférait vivre avec ce sentiment que sans Harry…

(1) Une **iconostase** est une cloison, de bois ou de pierre, qui, dans les églises de rite Byzantin, particulièrement orthodoxe, sépare les lieux où se tient le clergé célébrant (sanctuaire, prothèse et diaconicum) du reste de l'église où se tiennent le chœur, le clergé non célébrant et les fidèles. Je vous invite à aller faire un tour du côté de Wiki, il y a des détails vraiment intéressant à ce sujet ^^


	18. Chapter 15

Hum... enfin ?

Je sais, je sais, ça a été déraisonnablement long. Bon, le bon côté c'est que ça n'a pas prit un an entier cette fois, mais quand même, c'est un peu la honte.

Bref, voici ce chapitre 15, l'antépénultième de l'histoire ! (exercice du jour, replacer "antépénultième" dans une conversation et faire comme si c'était parfaitement normal \o/)

Quelques réponses aux reviews anonymes, pour une fois que j'y pense :

**Sevia**, j'ai prit tout mon temps pour ce chapitre, histoire de te laisser le temps d'avoir ton bébé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer encore une fois :)

**evandarkmaga**, pas de queue de poisson rassures-toi, juste des délais un peu (hum) long, mais la suite arrivera, promis !

**bmw**, ma revieweuse préférée :) je ne peux pas continuer pour toujours, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais raconter après, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire une fin qui ne déçoive personne ! :)

Encore quelques mots avant de vous laisser passer à la suite :

Rien à moi, évidement. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'en ferais de toute façon, mon appart est pas assez grand pour loger tout ce petit monde et puis mes couples étant ce qu'ils sont, je m'en voudrais de les séparer lol

Et sinon, c'est important : j'ai deux bêtas. L'une d'elle, Microorga, a visé et validé ce chapitre (s'il reste des fautes, c'est ma faute, ma très grande faute !). L'autre, Fairly Nuts ne m'a pas encore donné son avis, il est donc possible que ce chapitre soit soumis à quelques modifications :)

Allez, je vous fiche la paix cette fois !

* * *

15. Comment est ta maison ?

1er Octobre

_« Cher Théo, _

_Harry est ici, il va bien. Je t'écrirais dans quelques jours pour te raconter._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Pansy »_

La journée avait été formidable. Les clients étaient venus toute la journée pour voir ou acheter des animaux. Il avait même eu la visite d'une famille dont la fille entrerai à Poudlard l'année suivante et qui voulait un wofty comme animal de compagnie. Le premier à mettre les pattes dans la grande école de magie !

Et dire que les premiers jours, il avait eu une boule au ventre à l'idée d'aller travailler dans la boutique d'Harry. Tout en tirant le rideau, Théo sourit, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Il aurait dû se douter que si Harry lui demandait de s'occuper de sa boutique, c'est parce qu'il était sûr que tout se passerait bien. Le sort, qui détournait l'attention du public vers les cages et paniers, était toujours aussi efficace et Théo n'avait pas eu le moindre souci. Bien sûr, les visiteurs étaient toujours un peu surpris en entrant et encore plus en le reconnaissant, mais leur attention était vite concentrée sur les animaux et ils cessaient de s'interroger sur ce jeune homme au visage bien connu pour aller vers les adorables bestioles. Quant aux moldu, ils se moquaient bien de savoir qui il était, mais ça, il avait l'habitude avec sa propre boutique de magie.

Il devait se l'avouer, il préférait les animaux. S'en occuper au quotidien était bien plus gratifiant. De plus, il parlait avec des gens qui aimaient les petites bêtes et qui ne se prenaient pas pour de grands magiciens. C'était reposant et délicieux. Peut-être s'était-il trompé en ouvrant une boutique de magie finalement et gagnerait-il à envisager une boutique de ce genre à New-York. D'autant que la plupart des sorciers qui voulaient des animaux magiques ou des chouettes postales, devaient se rendre dans le New Jersey pour en trouver, faute de magasin approprié en ville. Qui a dit qu'on trouve de tout à NY ?

La caisse comptée, les animaux dument nourris et caressés, Théo put quitter la boutique et partir vers l'hôpital, dîner avec Ron comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis son retour dans le pays.

Ils avaient bien évolués tous les deux, même s'ils n'avaient encore rien fait de physique. Mais ils avaient parlés, beaucoup, s'étaient embrassés, souvent, et avaient fait des projets, nombreux. Lentement, ils s'apprivoisaient.

Ron devait non seulement réapprendre à contrôler son corps, mais également les différences entre une femme et un homme, entre Hermione et Théo. Il le disait lui-même en riant, un peu gêné, mais les hormones avaient commencé doucement à le « travailler », quoi qu'il veuille dire.

Sauf que son corps, lui, ne suivait pas vraiment. Au départ, Théo n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, avant que le roux, écarlate et mort de honte, ne lui avoue que pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction physique, malgré les nombreux baisers et les quelques caresses qu'ils avaient échangés.

« Ça monte pas, avait-il finit par lâcher en détournant le regard. Je sais pas si c'est normal. J'ai jamais eu ce genre de soucis, y'a qu'un médicomage qui s'occupe de ça en ce moment et je ne veux pas lui parler.

- Ça monte pas ? Tu veux dire… ?

- Je veux dire que je bande pas.

- Oh. C'est peut-être pas grave… Théo avait voulu le rassurer, n'osant pas lui dire que pour l'instant, ça n'était pas un problème pour lui, tant il ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise avec l'idée d'être intime avec lui. Bien sûr, ça finirait par arriver, et quelque part il en avait envie. Mais il avait surtout peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur que cette intimité ne fasse remonter des souvenirs de sa captivité. Et puis, il y avait surtout le fait que Ron avait une expérience qui lui faisait cruellement défaut et il avait peur de se sentir ou de passer pour un idiot.

- Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Théo, je n'ai pas envie de rester à dormir à côté de toi bien gentiment jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Quoi ? avait-il demandé en le voyant sourire en rougissant.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi jusqu'à la fin de la vie ?

- Heu, ouais… Enfin non, je peux pouvoir dormir ET coucher avec toi ! Avait répondu le roux, devenant un peu plus rouge encore. Rha, tu vois quoi ! Il avait attiré le brun sur le lit, le surplombant pour l'embrasser avec douceur, histoire de changer agréablement de sujet.

- Qui est le médicomage ? Un souffle contre ses lèvres.

-… Matthieu Syrand… Avait soupiré Ron en se laissant aller sur le dos à côté de lui. Il est spécialisé dans ce genre de problèmes.

- Ah.

- Ouais. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mes problèmes d'érection avec le mec qui m'a piqué ma fiancée.

- Je comprends… »

Théo avait alors prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser, se promettant de trouver une solution autre que de consulter le fameux Matt.

Pour Théo non plus, les choses n'étaient pas évidentes. Il avait toujours aimé Ron certes, mais longtemps comme un enfant, sans attirance physique. Plus jeune, il ne rêvait que d'exister à ses yeux, pouvoir être proche de lui, prendre sa main. Ensuite, dans certains de ses fantasmes, il se voyait l'embrasser et oui, quoi qu'il en dise, il s'était touché en pensant à lui. Et puis, il avait été capturé et la simple idée du sexe lui avait fait faire des cauchemars pendant des mois après sa libération d'Azkaban. Ensuite, il avait essayé de se reconstruire. Mais n'avait jamais osé aller vers d'autres hommes. Se sentant trop maladroit, gêné et terrifié à l'idée d'avoir à expliquer ses cicatrices ou ses cauchemars à qui le verrait nu ou dormirait auprès de lui.

D'ailleurs pour l'instant, il avait farouchement refusé de se déshabiller, ne restant même pas sans chemise face à Ron. Celui-ci n'avait pas trop insisté, encore un peu intimidé à l'idée d'avoir un homme nu dans son lit. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de glisser ses mains sous la dite chemise, pour découvrir la douceur de la peau du brun, parsemée de plusieurs bourrelets de cicatrices. Ce n'était pas le même contact qu'une femme, plus dur, moins rond. Mais le grain de la peau était autant, si ce n'était plus, délicieux et il se rendait compte qu'il devenait doucement, mais sûrement, accroc à son touché, et à son odeur.

Addiction totalement réciproque et il n'y avait bien que la peur qui retenait encore Théo de se monter plus entreprenant. La peur et le souci de Ron.

Ron, encore et toujours Ron. Le roux l'avait fait rire en lui avouant que ce que l'avait fait lui parler en premier lieu était le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il y avait un côté plaisant à apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul légèrement obsédé par l'autre.

Et d'ailleurs, il pensait encore à lui quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, après avoir tapé comme à son habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il en voyant le roux debout, en pyjama trop grand, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, se dirigeant vers son lit.

- Je retourne me coucher ! Répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, je vois bien ! Le jeune homme se précipita pour soutenir les derniers pas de son ami –amant ?- et le conduire sur le lit. Tu n'es pas censé te lever tout seul et encore moins marcher sans assistance ! Et si tu étais tombé ?

- Mais je ne suis pas tombé, répondit Ron attendrit en le remerciant d'un baiser léger.

- En attendant, on dirait que tu as couru un marathon, regardes-toi… »

Le brun passa dans la salle d'eau pour prendre un gant humide et venir rafraichir le jeune homme qui était en effet rouge et légèrement haletant.

« Je suis juste allé aux toilettes Théo, je n'avais pas envie d'appeler une infirmière pour ça, plus maintenant que je peux me déplacer, expliqua-t-il, voyant qu'il était inquiet.

- Je sais bien, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes et te blesses parce que tes jambes ne sont pas assez solides pour te porter…

- Oui maman ! »

Théo éclata de rire et lui tira la langue. Il lui en donnerait des mamans !

« Ne te moque pas, c'est mon boulot de m'occuper de toi !

- C'est juste un boulot ? Demanda Ron taquin.

- Tu sais bien que non… »

Théo sourit et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, sa main venant naturellement se poser entre le col du pyjama et la gorge du roux. Il lui avait avoué qu'il aimait cette zone de son corps, parce qu'il pouvait sentir le sang se ruer dans les artères quand il l'embrassait et qu'il trouvait excitant de faire naitre de telles sensations chez lui. Ron soupira de plaisir contre sa bouche, il adorait quand le brun prenait l'initiative de l'embrasser comme ça.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il avait tant hésité avant de sauter le pas, tant être proche de Théo était devenu naturel pour lui. Même sa famille avait plus ou moins fini par se faire à l'idée. Encore que, parfois, il avait l'impression que sa mère se retenait de dire des choses, mais il n'avait pas encore percé l'abcès. D'ailleurs en parlant de sa mère…

« Ma mère doit passer… souffla-t-il en caressant la joue de Théo. Elle veut me parler de je ne sais pas quoi.

- Tu veux que je vous laisse ?

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est sûrement rien de grave, j'imagine qu'elle veut me convaincre de retourner vivre chez eux quand je sortirais. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit que j'allais venir chez Harry avec toi.

- Oh ! J'y pense ! Pansy a écrit, Harry est à New York !

- Sérieux ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Demanda le roux, soudain excité. Il va bien ? Il a frappé la fouine ?

- Rien de plus, juste qu'il est là-bas et qu'elle m'écrira pour me raconter.

- Et dire qu'il ne m'a même pas écrit pour me prévenir, faux frère !

- Il va probablement le faire, mais ce qui est bien, c'est que comme on sait où il est, on va pouvoir l'avertir de notre idée, histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop surpris en rentrant.

- Bonne idée ! D'autant que le médicomage m'a dit ce matin que je pourrai sortir dans quelques jours du moment que je viens faire des contrôles réguliers ! Ce que j'ai promis, pour peu qu'ils me laissent partir.

- Sois réaliste, tu aurais promis n'importe quoi pour sortir ! répondit Théo taquin, mais très content que les médicomages libèrent enfin Ron.

- Ça c'est sûr ! Je sais pas ce que je donnerais pour un vrai lit, ne pas être réveillé à 6h du matin par les infirmières et des repas corrects. Surtout des repas corrects d'ailleurs !

- On voit où vont tes priorités ! Le brun eut un petit rire et il lui jeta un regard moqueur. Et qui va te cuisiner tes plats « corrects » comme tu dis ?

- Je cuisine très bien !

-Vraiment ? Sincèrement étonné, Théo le regarda avec surprise. Toi, tu cuisines ?

- Mais oui ! Si j'avais dû compter sur Hermione, je serais mort de faim ! Elle n'avait jamais le temps ! Heureusement ma mère m'a appris…

- Et il était très bon élève, intervint Molly qui venait d'entrer.

- Maman ! Tu pourrais taper !

- Oh je sais mon bébé, mais j'ai encore oublié. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je vous dérangeais non ?

- Et si ça avait été le cas ? Le sourire de Ron s'était affadi et il considérait sa mère avec un mélange d'amour et d'agacement. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation !

- Le médicomage a décidé de te laisser sortir alors ? Demanda-t-elle en changeant simplement de sujet.

- Oui, il a dit que si je revenais faire les contrôles 3 fois par semaine, je pourrais sortir d'ici lundi prochain, soupira le roux. Sa mère ne changerait jamais.

- Parfais ! J'ai tout préparé déjà, bien sûr ça va demander de l'organisation, vue que je devrais te monter tes repas mais…

- Me monter mes repas où maman ?

- Et bien dans ta chambre ! On ne va quand même pas t'installer dans le salon !

- Nous en avons déjà parlé maman, il n'est pas question que je revienne au Terrier.

- Et où veux-tu aller ?

- Je vais vous laisser… Intervint Théo en se levant.

- Merci Théodore, répondit Molly avec un sourire soulagé. Elle ne voulait pas aborder certains sujets devant lui.

- Restes ! Ron, pas d'accord avec sa mère sur ce sujet non plus, le rattrapa par la main pour l'empêcher de partir. Tu n'as pas à partir. »

Manifestement pas d'accord, Molly eut un soupir agacé.

« J'aimerais te parler Ron.

- Et la présence de Théo est un problème ? Répliqua son fils, de plus en plus agacé lui aussi.

- Ne puis-je parler à mon fils sans présence de son… ami ?

- Ne peux-tu me parler en sa présence ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait évoquer les noirs secrets de la famille !

- Très bien ! Comme tu veux ! Où comptes-tu aller si tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ?

- Chez Harry.

- Mais je croyais qu'il était parti en voyage ?

- C'est le cas, il a prêté son appartement à Théo tant qu'il en aurait besoin. C'est de plain-pied et je ne serais pas seul.

- Tu vas… t'installer avec Théodore ? Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

- Je ne vais pas m'installer avec Théo, répondit le roux en regardant le jeune homme plutôt que sa mère. Voyant que celui-ci se raidissait légèrement, il resserra ses doigts sur la main qu'il tenait encore. Nous allons provisoirement occuper l'appartement d'Harry ensemble, le temps de décider où et comment nous nous installerons ensemble, si c'est ce que nous voulons.

- C'est ridicule Ron, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre une colocation avec ton ami alors que tu peux revenir à la maison en attendant de décider ce que tu veux faire plus tard !

- Je sais ce que je veux faire plus tard, merci bien ! Je te rappelle que je suis toujours élève Auror ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de prendre un appartement avec Théo serait ridicule, tu n'avais rien dit quand Hermione et moi nous sommes installés et nous étions bien plus jeune !

- Mais ce n'est pas Hermione !

- Non, madame Weasley, je ne suis pas Hermione. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là, répondit Théo sur un ton faussement calme. Ok, c'était la mère de Ron, mais il y avait des limites. Si c'est le fait que je ne sois pas une femme qui vous dérange…

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça. Mais je pense que tu es un peu perturbé Ron, par tout ce qui s'est passé et la rupture avec Hermione. Et j'ai peur que dans quelques semaines, tu te rendes compte que ta vie n'a pas pris le tournant que tu voulais.

- Avec moi quoi. Sa vie avec moi.

-Et bien entre autre oui. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle se tourna vers lui, qui avait tellement changé son fils en peu de temps. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, Ron avait vaguement évoqué une certaine fragilité, mais c'était eux qui avaient refusé de la laisser parler seule à seul avec son fils, il ne fallait pas s'étonner des conséquences !

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois madame Weasley, je pense que Ron est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait et pour l'instant, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir la sensation de faire une erreur.

- Evidemment, c'est bien là le problème ! Ron, tu n'as jamais été attiré par un garçon et tu viens juste de sortir d'une longue relation avec ton premier amour, d'une manière assez violente. J'ai simplement peur que toutes ces décisions que tu prends en ce moment, soit prises à cause de tout ça. Et je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez coincés dans une situation qui ne vous conviendra pas, parce que vous n'aviez pas les idées claires quand vous avez fait ces choix ! Je sais que vous êtes passé par des choses compliquées tous les deux et je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez dans quelques semaines, ou peut-être mois, quand vous vous rendrez compte que finalement vous n'étiez pas ensemble pour de bonnes raisons…

- Et que seraient de bonnes raisons selon toi ? Demanda Ron froidement.

- Je ne sais pas, mais rien d'aussi soudain !

- Qui te dit que nous n'avons pas eu un coup de foudre ? Que nous ne sommes pas très amoureux l'un l'autre et que c'est pour ça que nous voulons vivre ensemble ?

- C'est tout ce que je veux entendre Ronald ! Je me moque que Théodore soit un homme ou pas, tant que tu es heureux ! Bien sûr, j'aime beaucoup Hermione et vous aviez l'air bien ensemble, mais si tu es mieux avec ce jeune homme, alors très bien ! Mais, je ne veux pas que tu te tournes vers lui par dépit, parce que ta vie a si radicalement changé ces derniers temps. Et pardonnes-moi, mais vous n'avez pas l'air follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Quant au coup de foudre, ce n'est pas sur ça que se bâtit une vie à deux.

- Pardonnez-moi, répondit Théo reprenant ses mots, mais encore une fois cela ne vous concerne pas madame Weasley.

- La vie et le bonheur de mon fils ne me regarde pas ?

- Maman…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Théodore ? Qu'au nom de ce qui s'est passé i ans, tu peux débarquer ici et détruire la vie de mon fils ?

- Maman !

- Il a changé depuis que tu es revenu ! Il a rompu avec Hermione, ne veut pas revenir vivre avec nous, prend ses frères de haut alors qu'il aurait dû être enchanté par leur proposition et…

- MAMAN ! »

Voyant que sa mère ne l'écoutait pas, Ron avait fini par crier pour la faire taire. Comment par Merlin avait-il pu ne pas voir qu'elle était aussi furieuse contre Théo ? Et comment pouvait-elle penser tout ça, alors que c'était si manifestement faux ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien que ces derniers jours !

« Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! Reprit-il, blême de fureur.

- Ronald !

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Théo, si Hermione est tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme, ni si je n'en peux plus que vous me traitiez comme la dernière roue du carrosse !

- Nous n'avons jamais fait ça ! Se défendit la rousse, outrée.

- Bien sûr que si ! Toujours à me comparer avec les autres : Bill le fameux Briseur de Sort, Charly si doué avec les dragons, Percy qui fait carrière au ministère, les jumeaux qui sont en train de devenir riche. Et Ron, pauvre petit Ron raté qui ne fait rien de bon de sa vie ! Et bien il en a marre Ron, il dit stop !

- Ronald ! Ça suffit !

- Oui, ça suffit ! Terminé ! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez ce que je dois faire et comment je dois le faire ! Oui, j'ai rompu avec Hermione, mais ça n'est pas la faute de Théo ! Tu veux des responsables ? Regardes de votre côté !

- Comment ? Nous n'avons rien fait contre Hermione !

- Non, mais vous n'avez rien fait pour elle non plus ! C'est vous qui l'avez dit, vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous l'avez laissée tomber, toute seule et elle s'est tournée vers un autre ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis heureux !

- Enfin Ronald !

- Ouais, tant mieux pour elle, si elle est bien avec son français ! Continua Ron qui avait enfin une occasion de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Parce que moi, je suis bien avec Théo. Je n'ai aucune envie de le quitter ou de vivre sans lui et si ça te pose un problème, ou à papa ou aux autres et bien soit ! Tant pis pour vous ! Je ne renoncerai pas à lui ! Et ce n'est pas en réaction à je sais pas quoi ou à cause d'i ans ou je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête. Ça n'a rien à voir, si je suis amoureux de lui, c'est juste parce que c'est lui… »

La voix du jeune homme avait baissée en volume jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure quand il finit et il regarda le brun avec surprise, se rendant compte pour la première fois de tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

« Tu n'as pas idée de sa patience, de sa gentillesse, de tout ce qu'il m'apporte… continua-t-il dans un souffle, mais sans regarder sa mère, entièrement tourné vers Théo qui le dévorait du regard. J'ai juste besoin de lui et je compte vivre avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il me jette…

- Jamais ! Répondit le jeune homme en se jetant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. »

Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait souhaité cette dispute, mais il ne parvenait pas à la regretter, pas quand elle lui permettait de savoir enfin tout ce que le roux éprouvait pour lui.

« Tout ça est bien joli Ron, mais tu ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée que c'est soudain. Trop pour ne pas me sembler étrange.

- Et quoi ? Vous pensez que je lui ai jeté un sort peut-être ? Demanda Théo en tournant la tête vers elle sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais à y gagner. Mais, je pense que tu devrais voir un psychomage Ron.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas fou maman ! Juste amoureux d'un garçon !

- Un garçon que tu ne connais quasiment pas, qui vient de revenir dans ta vie sans qu'on sache pourquoi ni pour combien de temps. Je ne pense pas que tu es fou, juste que tu es perturbé par tout ce qui vient de t'arriver, ta rupture avec Hermione, le départ de Harry et que tu ne sais pas où tu en es.

- Je sais parfaitement où j'en suis maman, répondit-il froidement. Je sais que mon histoire avec Hermione était vouée à l'échec parce que nous sommes trop différents. Parce que déjà à l'époque, je ne pensais presque qu'a Théo, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons et qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas. Je sais aussi que même si Harry est un frère pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin de lui à chaque minute de ma vie et que je n'ai pas besoin de lui maintenant. Pas plus que je n'ai besoin de toi. Assena-t-il brutalement.

- Ron !

- Tu as deux options maman. Soit tu acceptes le fait que tu ne peux pas contrôler ma vie, que je suis très bien avec Théo, et que je sais très bien ce que je fais. Soit tu ne l'accepte pas et je me passerai de toi, le temps que tu te rendes compte que tu fais erreur. De toi et des autres membres de la famille qui ont un problème avec la façon dont je compte mener ma vie.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te brouilles avec ta famille pour moi Ron… murmura Théo la gorge serrée. Il savait combien les siens étaient important pour le roux et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sépare d'eux à cause de lui !

- Ce n'est pas pour toi Théo. En fait, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec toi. Même si tu n'étais pas là, je ne serais pas retourné au Terrier, je n'aurais pas accepté de travailler avec les jumeaux et Hermione m'aurait trompé avec son français. Toi, tu es juste celui qui rend tout ça plus facile à vivre pour moi…

- Très bien Ronald. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à te dire comment mener ta vie. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi parce que nous t'aimons mais si c'est ce que tu veux, nous ne ferons rien pour t'en empêcher. Tu es et tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la maison, que ce soit en visite ou pour y vivre. Je souhaite de tout cœur me tromper mais si comme je le pense tout ça ne te mène nulle part, nous serons là pour toi.

- Et si tu te trompes ?

- J'en serais sincèrement étonnée mais surtout heureuse. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, si tu le trouves avec Théo, il sera le bienvenu dans la famille. Sinon, nous serons là. »

La petite femme leur fit un signe de la tête et tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre. Et dire qu'elle voulait juste que tout aille bien pour son Ronny. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : se tromper et que les deux garçons soient heureux. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de cette histoire trop rapide. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'elle avait failli perdre son fils bien des années avant, parce qu'il était allé secourir Théo. Et voilà que maintenant son gentil Ron l'envoyait sur les roses à cause de lui ! Il était peut-être adorable et Ron était sans doute très attaché à lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se méfier.

Dans la chambre, Théo était blotti contre Ron, essayant d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se dire, hormis l'aveu des sentiments du roux. Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps, et surtout depuis son réveil, qu'il avait du mal à intégrer le fait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

« J'en ai un peu marre des psychodrames, cette chambre doit avoir une malédiction… murmura Ron contre les cheveux de Théo après un moment, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Le brun eut un petit rire et s'écarta, battant des cils pour éclaircir son regard brouillé par les larmes. Ron prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa ses paupières du bout des lèvres avant d'essuyer ses yeux.

« Désolé pour ma mère… Continua-t-il, ses lèvres se posant cette fois sur sa pommette.

- Pas moi, Théo posa ses mains sur celles de Ron et lui sourit, savourant ses lèvres sur son visage.

- Elle n'avait pas le droit de te parler comme ça… Un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Je ne lui en veux pas.

- Moi si ! Je ne veux pas qu'on te blesse ! Au coin de ses lèvres, cette fois

- Mais sans ça, tu ne l'aurais peut-être pas dit Ron, répondit le brun avec douceur, détournant son visage légèrement pour caresser la bouche chaude de la sienne. Et ça, ça vaut toutes les engueulades avec ta mère.

- Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Souffle tiède contre ses lèvres, Théo frémit et ferma les yeux, sa respiration s'accélérant.

- L'important, c'est que ça se soit passé. Redis-le s'il le plait, demanda-t-il en se collant d'avantage à lui, pour que leurs corps soient aussi proches que leurs visages l'étaient.

- Que je suis amoureux de toi ? Merlin oui, je le suis. »

Théo eut un soupir sourd, presque un gémissement et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Ron le sentit faire, leur bouche était si proche qu'elles se frôlaient toujours et il passa le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre en question pour la libérer avant de la sucer sensuellement.

C'est un vrai gémissement qu'eut le brun cette fois, et il sentit une vague de chaleur et de désir le parcourir, plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'à maintenant dans les bras de Ron. Il était toujours aussi émerveillé par les baisers de son amour, toujours différents, toujours délicieux.

La chaleur en lui augmenta d'un cran, quand il sentit la langue de Ron venir caresser ses lèvres avec sensualité, avant que sa bouche ne glisse sur sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. Les lèvres chaudes entreprirent de le marquer d'un suçon sous l'oreille et son cerveau dû se déconnecter quelques secondes sous l'effet du plaisir parce qu'il se retrouva soudain allongé sur le dos, un rouquin très entreprenant le surplombant.

Théo ressentit un instant de panique en se sentant ainsi pressé par le grand corps et dévoré du regard par un rouquin semblant affamé.

« Ron… souffla-t-il en essayant de le repousser alors qu'il revenait sur sa gorge. Je… Je ne…

-Chuuut… murmura Ron en le regardant tendrement. N'aies pas peur… Tu me fais confiance ?

- Sur ma vie… répondit-il, sincère bien qu'un peu angoissé.

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, promit le roux avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, sa langue venant goûter son palais avec délice. »

Théo lui rendit son baiser avec une pointe d'inquiétude, et beaucoup de plaisir. C'était Ron. Son Ron, qui pour l'instant ne faisait rien qu'il n'ait déjà fait. Sentant que le roux se contentait de l'embrasser et de glisser ses mains tendrement le long de son bras pour prendre sa main, Théo se détendit lentement et se laissa emporter par le plaisir d'être contre lui ainsi

Son amant avait senti l'accès de panique qui avait traversé le jeune homme mais il n'avait pas voulu reculer pour autant. Il sentait que s'il avait fait machine arrière, il aurait risqué de conforter Théo dans son inquiétude. Il devait apprendre à lui faire confiance sur ce plan-là, apprendre qu'il pouvait être bon d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'on aime, contre sa peau. Et même si Ron n'avait toujours qu'une notion très théorique de ce qu'il se passait entre deux hommes qui couchaient ensemble, il savait très bien comment donner du plaisir à un partenaire. Après tout, il n'y avait pas tant de différence entre un homme et une femme non ?

Il porta la main du brun à ses lèvres, embrassant le dos puis la paume qu'il goûta du bout de la langue, tirant un gémissement à Théo. Celui-ci lui avait confié qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation avant sa captivité. Il était donc décidé à le traiter avec toute la douceur et la patience possible.

Sa bouche remonta vers le poignet à la peau fragile qu'il griffa de ses dents avant de se faire pardonner d'un baiser, glissant lentement vers la saignée du coude, la peau si douce de l'intérieur du bras, jusqu'à la manche courte de la chemise.

Théo se sentait de plus en plus envahit par la chaleur alors que les lèvres douces et chaudes courraient sur sa peau et que toute son angoisse s'envolait petit à petit. Il ne se tendit même pas lorsque la bouche bien aimée revint sur sa gorge, embrasser le creux palpitant entre ses clavicules tandis que les mains de Ron ouvraient les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

La bouche douce ne cessait d'embrasser, lécher, mordiller la peau qui se présentait à elle, la marquant de petites traces rouges, signes de sa passion et de son appartenance. Les mains elles, avaient glissées jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon et remontaient lentement, ouvrant les boutons à mesure. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit le vêtement s'écarter sur son torse que Théo se rendit compte qu'il était à demi déshabillé, mais Ron était si doux, si chaud et si passionné qu'il n'eut pas un frisson de crainte. Juste d'excitation et ça c'était nouveau.

Ron, lui, sentit plutôt son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Théo était fin, la peau pâle, parsemée de cicatrice ici ou là. Certaines bien circulaires, comme le bout d'une baguette, d'autres plus longues et plus larges. Il savait que la magie ne pouvait pas effacer toutes les marques, pas celles causées par magie noire en tout cas, et il frémit en pensant à la souffrance que chacune de ces blessures avaient dût engendrer. Décidé à effacer cette douleur, il commença à déposer un baiser sur toutes les traces de plaies, les redessinant du bout de la langue, avant de venir s'attarder sur un téton délicieusement rose.

Le souffle de Théo s'accélérait jusqu'à devenir un halètement sourd et il glissa sa main dans les cheveux roux pour l'encourager. Et dire qu'il s'était privé de ça pendant toutes ces années ! Alors que c'était si bon qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, ne plus jamais quitter ce lit !

De ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue, Ron entreprit de faire gémir et soupirer le brun autant que possible, s'attardant sur chaque centimètre de peau qui tirait les plus fortes réactions. Ses mains non plus n'étaient pas en reste, caressant l'épiderme doux, l'une d'elles glissant sur le ventre jusqu'à la ceinture où elle s'arrêta instant, ne voulant pas effaroucher le brun et surtout ne sachant pas trop comment faire : c'était une chose de fantasmer, s'en était une autre d'aller se poser sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon à quelques centimètres.

Théo le sentit s'arrêter et se tendit, incertain et inquiet. Une part de lui mourrait d'envie de sentir les mains de Ron sur lui mais une autre angoissait : et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et s'il jouissait sans pouvoir se retenir ? Il n'avait, après tout, aucune expérience à proprement parler et ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir si Ron, entre tous, le touchait _là_.

La main, curieuse mais timide, flatta le ventre plat alors que du regard, le roux interrogeait le jeune homme. Théo hésita ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant de poser une main tremblante sur la sienne et de la guider vers le bouton de son pantalon. Ron eut un gémissement sourd et revint prendre ses lèvres avec passion, ses doigts ouvrant le pantalon pour se glisser sous le tissu. La chair sous sa main n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'une femme : pas de creux ici doux et humide, mais une bosse ferme et chaude. Ron la découvrit du bout des doigts, de la rondeur des testicules au creux léger tout au bout du gland, tirant des gémissements de plus en plus fort à Théo. N'y tenant plus, il entreprit de dévorer la gorge et le torse fin de son amant des lèvres, sa main bougeant sur toute la longueur de la verge vibrante, encouragée par des coups de bassin de plus en plus désespérés.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Théo pour jouir dans un cri rauque. Il en aurait certainement honte plus tard, mais à cet instant, il ne sentait que le plaisir qui l'avait fait monter si haut dans la jouissance qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre son souffle ou ses esprits. Et puis, petit à petit son souffle se calma et il put à nouveau se concentrer sur autre chose que son cœur battant à toute vitesse ou son souffle erratique.

Les yeux à demi fermé, comme peinant à s'ouvrir, Théo eut un sourire repus et attira le visage de Ron pour l'embrasser de toute son âme, simplement heureux et comblé.

10 octobre

_« Chers vous deux, _

_Avant toutes choses, bien sûr que vous pouvez rester à mon appart, aussi longtemps que vous voudrez. Considérez que vous êtes chez vous, en plus ça m'arrange vraiment de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour prendre soin de mes plantes et de Milaye, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre._

_Ron, ta maman m'a écrit. Elle semble assez concernée, voir consternée (Draco me signale que c'est mon jeu de mot qui est consternant. Je l'ai envoyé à la cuisine voir s'il arrivait à y lire par-dessus mon épaule et il l'a fait, sans moufter (il ne moufte pas beaucoup en ce moment, c'est un peu agaçant) (et oui, j'ai mis une parenthèse dans ma parenthèse, je suis comme ça moi !) mais je vous explique un peu plus, après.). Consternée donc, de savoir que tu allais vivre chez moi, et donc pas chez elle, avec Théo. Elle ne précise pas si ce qui l'ennui le plus est le fait que a) tu sois un homme, Théo, b) tu refuses de l'écouter, Ron, c) je me rende complice de « cette sombre idiotie », fin de citation._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été courageux, fort, ferme… j'ai pas répondu. Je vous laisse gérer ça, mais sachez que je suis avec vous, tant que vous êtes bien, heureux et tout. C'est plus que je ne demande. Et sincèrement, je suis sûr qu'elle va finir par changer d'avis et qu'elle se trouvera bien ennuyée par tout ça, comme quand elle grimaçait à cause du mariage de Bill et Fleur, alors qu'ils sont toujours ensemble et très heureux et qu'elle adore Fleur maintenant. Encore une fois, ma maison est la vôtre, évitez juste de faire des trous dans les murs si possible, je voudrais pouvoir revendre tôt ou tard !_

_J'ai fait le tour du monde en quelques semaines et quelques étapes, et c'est fabuleux. La France, la Russie, l'Italie, le Japon et l'Amérique. Je n'ai pas tout vu dans ces pays évidement, mais le peu que j'ai découvert ne m'a donné qu'une envie, repartir. Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais voyager au moins une fois par an. En plus, je me suis offert un appareil photo depuis que je suis ici, pour la prochaine fois, et Blaise dit que je ne suis pas mauvais. Je vais devenir un vrai pur touriste, c'est officiel !_

_Pour un peu, je comprendrai que Draco ait hésité à revenir tant qu'il n'avait pas tout vu. Il y a tellement de choses, tellement d'endroits, de gens, je pense que je pourrais voyager des années sans m'arrêter et sans rentrer. Ce que je ne ferai bien sûr pas, mais je repartirai, c'est certain._

_J'ai donc retrouvé Draco, ici, à New York. On a commencé par s'engueuler, avant de discuter, mais en vrai nous n'avons pas vraiment tout sortit, pas encore. Je l'ai mis au défi de se faire pardonner, de me récupérer en gros et, pour l'instant, il s'y tient… et je déteste ça ! Il essaie d'être coulant, il ne me contrarie pas, je pourrais le faire marcher sur les mains si je voulais. Bordel, j'espérais juste qu'il m'embrasse et me jette sur un lit et rien, pas un geste, comme s'il avait peur que je me brise ou pire, que je le repousse. Quoi que ce crétin soit fichu de penser que JE vais penser qu'il ne cherche à se faire pardonner que pour s'envoyer en l'air. Du coup, j'essaie de le faire sortir de ses gongs, mais pour le moment ça ne marche pas._

_Ou alors il sait que je déteste ça et essaie de me faire fuir sans avoir à me larguer lui-même… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ça devrait être un moment merveilleux, il devrait me promettre de ne plus me quitter, de me montrer le monde comme il le voit lui, mais non, il est juste gentil, patient, compréhensif. J'ai envie de hurler. Peut-être que je devrais d'ailleurs._

_Bref, hormis ça, tout va bien. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais rentrer, raison de plus pour que vous preniez tout votre temps pour décider de ce que vous voulez faire et d'où vous voulez le faire._

_Soyez prudent, occupez-vous bien l'un de l'autre, soyez heureux surtout._

_Je pense à vous, _

_Votre ami Harry. »_

Il avait fallu presque 7 jours au hibou de Molly pour trouver Harry aux Etats Unis. La pauvre bête avait bien cherchée avant de lui mettre la serre dessus. Pendant ces quelques jours, Ron n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa mère. Son père était venu, un peu gêné de se trouver au milieu d'une énième dispute, lui apporter les affaires qu'Hermione avait rangées chez eux quand elle avait quitté leur appartement, et que Ron avait demandé. Arthur n'avait pas redemandé à son fils de venir au Terrier, ce dont le jeune homme avait été reconnaissant et il était partit, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le jour ou Ron et Théo reçurent la lettre d'Harry fut aussi le jour où les médicomages se décidèrent à libérer le roux. Il obtint enfin le droit de partir de l'hôpital, à condition qu'il se ménage et revienne régulièrement pour faire des contrôles. Les médicomages étaient toujours incapables d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, comment il était tombé dans ce coma étrange, comment il en était sorti. L'un d'eux avait évoqué une question somatique, psychologique même, et il avait été, à son tour, chassé à grand renfort de yaourt quand il avait proposé la venue d'un psychomage.

Trouver la chambre parsemée de reste de nourriture avait fait rire Théo qui, tout en nettoyant d'un geste de baguette, avait fait la morale à Ron : il ne pouvait pas toujours régler ses soucis en jetant des laitages à la figure des gens, et puis pourquoi l'avait-il fait cette fois ? Le roux avait refusé de répondre, gêné à l'idée que son état ait pu être provoqué par un problème psychologique et avait préféré changer de sujet en attirant le brun contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Depuis ce qu'ils avaient surnommés en riant leur première « séance de pelotage » Ron avait entreprit de montrer à Théo tout le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient trouver ensemble. Le roux avait toujours été sensuel, aimant autant faire l'amour à Hermione à l'époque où ils avaient été ensemble, que simplement échanger des caresses sur le canapé. C'était, pour lui, le plus important d'une relation. Pas doué pour parler de sentiment, il montrait ce qu'il ressentait plutôt que de le dire et, voyant que son amant était réceptif, il avait décidé de le lui montrer aussi souvent que possible. Petit à petit, il apprivoisait donc le brun qui apprenait l'air de rien à montrer son désir, à se laisser aller et même à provoquer ces caresses.

La veille de la « libération » de Ron, Théo avait justement tenté la provocation en venant l'air de rien se coller au dos du roux, une main faisant son chemin sur le ventre plat de son amant. Curieux et un peu intimidé, il avait eu le temps d'effleurer le haut de son pubis avant que Ron ne prenne sa main pour l'embrasser, se retournant vers lui. S'en était suivit un long et délicieux moment de baisers et de caresses, qui avait terminé par un Théo haletant et gémissant le prénom de Ron en se libérant dans sa main. Le roux n'était pas avare de baisers et de caresses, mais il refusait pour l'instant, quoi que toujours avec douceur, de se laisser toucher. Théo se doutait que c'était lié à son « soucis », mais Ron refusait d'en parler, que ce soit à lui ou à un médicomage et le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il était un peu ennuyé de savoir qu'ils allaient quitter l'hôpital sans savoir d'où venait le problème.

Un jour ou deux avant leur départ, un médicomage avait attrapé Théo dans le couloir pour évoquer des motifs psychosomatiques à l'état du roux au cours des années précédentes, mais le jeune homme lui avait gentiment et fermement expliqué qu'il devait en parler avec le principal intéressé : il avait vite compris où voulait en venir l'homme de l'art et avait fait la relation avec l'impuissance de Ron. Hors, si son esprit n'était, pour une raison ou une autre, pas pour leur relation, il préférait l'apprendre le plus tard possible, merci bien. C'était à Ron de régler ça, même si pour l'instant il ne voulait rien faire à ce sujet.

Et ils étaient donc là, dans le salon de l'appartement d'Harry, se regardant un peu nerveusement. Les médicomages avaient rendu sa baguette à Ron, quoi qu'avec interdiction de l'utiliser pour des sorts complexes ou demandant beaucoup de ressources magiques. Il s'était laissé transplaner par Théo sans se plaindre, le remerciant même d'un baiser avant de regarder autour de lui.

« Bon sang, Harry n'a vraiment rien bougé ici… je comprends qu'il ait eu besoin de changer d'air ! Soupira-t-il en laissant tomber son sac sur un fauteuil.

- Quoi qu'il arrive avec Dray, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien, opina Théo. Tu veux de l'aide pour sortir tes affaires ? J'ai fait de la place dans le placard de la chambre.

- Non c'est gentil, je devrais m'en sortir. »

Le roux lui sourit et alla vers la chambre d'amis, appuyé sur la canne qui l'aidait à compenser les muscles qui lui manquaient encore. Théo se sentait un peu intimidé à l'idée d'être totalement seul avec Ron. C'était une chose de faire des câlins dans l'hôpital car ils savaient qu'ils devaient toujours être rapides et discrets, pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Mais être seul dans l'appartement, dans le même lit, sans personne pour les surprendre ou les interrompre, voilà qui était bien plus angoissant et excitant.

Et le jeune homme devait avouer que la partie excitante était de loin la plus forte. Par sa patience, ses caresses, Ron avait non seulement su faire naître en lui le désir, mais et c'était le plus important, éteindre la peur petit à petit. Si bien que Théo était maintenant désireux de recevoir ces caresses et qu'il commençait à se demander ce que ça pourrait faire que d'avoir Ron excité par lui, contre lui, en lui. A cette simple idée, il piqua un fard des plus impressionnants et rit nerveusement avant de rejoindre Ron dans la chambre pour discuter avec lui du menu du soir, entre autre.

Trois heures et un délicieux dîné (mitonné par Ron comme promis) plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes finissaient de ranger la cuisine en tapant dans le pot de glace ouvert sur le comptoir. Le repas avait été détendu, bien plus que ce qu'avait espéré Ron qui craignait un peu que l'ambiance ne soit contrainte entre eux, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais ça n'avait pas du tout été le cas, au contraire et il savourait le côté intime et calme de cette fin de repas, sans personne pour lui dire de se dépêcher car ils avaient encore du travail ou se plaindre qu'il ne rangeait pas assez vite.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec surprise quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte, puis Théo posa l'éponge avec laquelle il nettoyait la table pour aller ouvrir.

« Granger ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris, en voyant Hermione et « juste Matt » sur le palier.

- Bonjour Nott, je crois que Ron est ici ? Demanda-t-elle un peu hésitante.

- Heuuu, oui, il est sorti tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais pas s'il va avoir envie de te parler franchement…

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Le brun s'effaça pour les laisser entrer tous les deux au moment où Ron quittait la cuisine, pot de glace et cuillère à la main.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voudrais te parler Ron…

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! répondit-il, froidement, en se détournant pour aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à écouter dans ce cas.

- Oh mais j'ai une idée très précise de ce que tu vas me dire Hermione !

- Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes furieux et blessé, mais 'Mione veut juste vous expliquer…

- La ferme !

- Ron ! Deux taches rouges apparaissaient sur les joues d'Hermione qui sentait l'énervement monter lentement face à cette tête de pioche de rouquin. Est-ce que tu peux juste être raisonnable et écouter…

- Raisonnable ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu veux que MOI je sois raisonnable !

- Je te demande juste quelques minutes et de me laisser…

- Quoi ? l'interrompit-il. Me dire que tu es désolée ? Que tu ne voulais pas mais tu étais seule et malheureuse et que ça c'est fait comme ça ? Que tu n'as jamais voulu me blesser ? Assena-t-il en se relevant brusquement, vacillant et faisant réagir Théo qui, bien qu'il ait décidé de ne surtout pas se mêler de tout ça, ne put s'empêcher de venir glisser un bras autour de lui pour le soutenir.

- Oui… Oui tout ça c'est vrai…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis stupide ? Mais oui, bien sûr que tu me penses stupide ! Je devrais m'y faire depuis le temps !

- Bon sang, je n'ai pas dit que tu es stupide ! Ecoutes je voulais juste que tu comprennes !

- Oh mais j'ai compris ! Et sans que tu ne viennes m'apporter la révélation, en plus ! Je comprends pourquoi c'est arrivé !

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous aussi furieux ? Demanda Matt en glissant une main rassurante sur les reins d'Hermione qu'il voyait trembler imperceptiblement.

- Parce que ça fait mal bordel ! Parce que tu étais ma meilleure amie, ma chérie, la personne avec qui je voulais passer ma vie ! Et que j'ai tout perdu !

- Mais tu es avec Théo maintenant… murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle pensait le voir crier, être injuste et obtus comme il l'était si bien quand ils étaient enfants, mais elle peinait à reconnaitre ce Ron intuitif et blessé. Quand avait-il murit comme ça ?

- Je suis avec Théo oui, et je suis bien avec lui… Et peut-être que sans tout ça, nous aurions finit par nous séparer et je serais finalement allé le retrouver et que nous en serions là maintenant. Mais je ne me serais pas levé un beau matin avec ma vie en ruine et plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, hormis Théo justement !

- Alors quoi ? Hermione aurait dû attendre un hypothétique réveil, quitte à rester seule et malheureuse, juste au cas où ? Demanda Matt, prenant la défense de la jeune femme qui ne savait plus comment réagir.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je comprends qu'elle se soit tourné vers un autre, mais pas qu'elle m'ait abandonné… Tu m'as laissé tomber Hermione, tu as attendu 3 semaines pour venir me voir, pour venir me parler ! Bordel, je ne méritais pas que tu viennes ? !

- Je n'osais pas, je ne savais pas quoi te dire, comment te le dire, j'avais peur de te blesser et…

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que ça serait pire de faire la morte pendant 3 semaines avant de me balancer ça ? A défaut d'avoir une petite amie, j'aurais au moins aimé avoir une amie… murmura-t-il en se laissant aller contre Théo, fatigué soudain. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte et l'entraina sur le canapé à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée Ron…

- Je sais.

- Je ne savais pas comment te dire…

- J'ai compris Hermione. Mais moi maintenant, je n'ai pas plus envie de te parler, alors je crois que vous devriez partir.

- Est-ce que… nous sommes toujours amis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, on va dire qu'on va s'éviter quelques temps et puis on verra après, si nous sommes toujours amis ou pas. Aujourd'hui je ne me sens pas vraiment amical avec toi, si tu veux tout savoir…

- Je comprends… soupira Hermione en se détournant. Je pourrais revenir te voir ?

- Je t'appellerais dans quelques temps, pour le moment, je préfère qu'on ne se voie pas.

- Je… D'accord… Ron voyait bien qu'elle avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose mais elle se retint et tourna les talons, entrainant Matt qui salua les deux jeunes gens d'un signe de la tête avant de la suivre. »

La porte se referma derrière le couple et Ron eut un long soupir un peu tremblant.

« Ça va ? demanda Théo avec douceur.

- Je me sens comme si je venais de rompre, répondit le roux.

- C'est un peu le cas en fait. »

Le brun eut une petite moue désolée et lui caressa la joue tendrement avant de l'embrasser, essayant de le réconforter.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non… C'est juste qu'une partie de ma vie se termine, tu vois ? Hermione et moi, on était ami avant, et puis on est devenu amoureux et c'était plus que notre amitié. Maintenant qu'on est plus ensemble, j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas redevenir ami. Peur qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une personne que j'ai connue.

- Je crois que je comprends.

- Et du coup, je me demande ce qui serait le pire : qu'on ne se parle plus du tout parce qu'on est fâché, ou parce qu'on a finalement rien à se dire. Et en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être soulagé que ça soit finit pour de bon, de me dire que je peux tourner la page. Je pensais ce que je lui ai dit, je suis bien avec toi, c'est comme… évident, si je peux dire.

- Ça je comprends tout à fait pour le coup ! Sourit le brun en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tu crois que j'avais besoin de ça ? De lui parler ? Demanda Ron. Tendrement, il attira Théo sur ses genoux pour le serrer contre lui. Dans cette position, l'autre homme était légèrement surélevé par rapport à lui et il put nicher son visage contre la gorge tendre et chaude.

- Je crois que oui. Je crois que tu avais besoin de rompre une bonne fois pour toutes, d'avancer. Et même si je sais que l'absence d'Harry te blesse, je pense qu'il a bien fait de partir, tu as besoin de vivre par toi-même, pour toi-même. Ni pour lui, ni pour Hermione, ni pour moi, répondit-il, caressant les cheveux de feu.

- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vivre pour toi ?

- Je veux que tu vives avec moi, le plus longtemps possible, mais tu dois penser à toi en premier, ou tu te réveilleras un matin et tu te rendras compte que toutes ces années, tu n'as pas été toi-même. Que tu as été mon amant, l'ami d'Harry, le fils de tes parents mais que tu ne sais pas qui tu es toi.

- Je ne veux pas passer en premier… Je ne suis jamais passé en premier, pour rien, je ne saurais même pas comment faire ! Soupira Ron contre la gorge de Théo.

- Je t'apprendrai alors ! »

Le brun lui releva le visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plus sensuellement cette fois. C'était toujours un réel émerveillement pour lui d'être contre Ron, son Ron !, de pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher, alors qu'il avait fait son deuil de cette relation depuis si longtemps.

Le jeune homme avait raison quand il disait qu'il ne savait pas se faire passer en premier. Depuis son réveil, il s'était inquiété pour Harry, pour Hermione, pour Théo. Il lui avait laissé une chance d'entrer dans sa vie, avait pris son temps pour l'apprivoiser physiquement, sans recevoir lui-même de caresses, hormis celles que Théo avait parfois glissé sur sa peau à la faveur d'un baiser. Depuis le début, Ron s'était plié au rythme de son amant, sans vraiment penser à son propre plaisir. Le brun s'était d'ailleurs parfois posé la question de savoir si le « souci » comme ils disaient quand ils évoquaient l'impuissance de Ron, n'était pas aussi provoquée par la crainte de l'effrayer.

Ses pensées revinrent bien vite au moment présent quand il sentit les grandes mains relever son T-shirt et toucher sa peau. Ron était définitivement un amant exceptionnel, attentif à son plaisir et Théo avait appris au cours des dernières semaines à lui faire totalement confiance. Aussi se contenta-t-il de soupirer de plaisir quand les doigts habiles descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses pour les envelopper. Ron le fit se soulever légèrement afin de l'asseoir en bien en face de lui, leur bassin reposant l'un contre l'autre.

Les caresses qu'ils avaient échangés avaient appris à Théo à ne plus se sentir mal à l'aise devant les réactions de son corps, en particulier lorsque son désir montait comme maintenant. Son sexe durcissant se calla contre celui au repos de Ron et il se frotta légèrement, se tirant un nouveau soupir de délice. Ron aimait voir et entendre son plaisir s'exprimer. Donc, il ne se retenait pas de soupirer, gémir, crier, quand il en ressentait le besoin.

Et ce besoin montait à mesure que les caresses de Ron se faisaient plus brûlantes, ses doigts ouvrant le pantalon de toile pour se glisser dessous avant de revenir sur ses fesses, maintenant juste séparés de la peau par le coton doux du sous vêtement.

« J'ai envie de te déshabiller, soupira le roux contre sa gorge qu'il dévorait de baisers, faisant naitre de petites rougeurs sous ses dents et les lèvres. »

Théo gémit en l'entendant et releva son visage pour l'embrasser éperdument.

« J'ai envie que tu me déshabilles, répondit-il entre deux baisers. Que tu me caresses… Que tu me lèches… Que tu me prennes… dit-il finalement, tirant un hoquet surpris et excité à son amant.

- Théo !

- Tu es à moi maintenant, murmura-t-il farouchement. Je veux être à toi, que tu me prennes, que tu me gardes toujours. »

Ron soupira son prénom encore et encore, hésitant entre renverser le jeune homme directement sur le canapé ou se précipiter dans la chambre. Le lit serait plus confortable mais le déplacement risquait de casser l'ambiance, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas porter Théo comme il rêvait de le faire.

Alors que son pauvre cerveau essayait de se débattre entre le plaisir que faisaient naitre les baisers de Théo et son envie de l'emporter dans le lit, il ne se rendit pas compte que l'autre homme avait, à son tour, attaqué son pantalon. Il sursauta donc et eut un glapissement de plaisir et de surprise mêlé en sentant, pour la première fois, les mains du brun sur son sexe. Plaisir car il se sentit répondre à ce geste comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis son réveil.

« Oh… Dit-il simplement à un Théo ravit de son petit effet.

- Oh oui, bonjour vous ! répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

- Ça va toi ?

- Mieux que jamais ! »

Le petit brun se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, ses doigts tâtant sous le tissu du pantalon pour découvrir la forme du sexe de Ron. Dans cette position dominante, surplombant le roux et le tenant, littéralement, au creux de sa main, il ne ressentait pas la moindre inquiétude, que de l'excitation et de l'empressement à découvrir s'il saurait faire gémir son amant aussi bien que lui.

Et les gémissements vinrent, à mesure que la verge sous ses doigts se faisait plus lourde, plus dure et qu'il s'enhardissait, savourant son pouvoir tout neuf sur les sens de Ron. Le roux, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un souffle de plus en plus heurté, les joues rouges, les yeux écarquillés et dardés sur Théo, était l'image même de l'excitation. Cette simple vision suffit à faire se tendre son tortionnaire qui gigota sur lui, son pantalon devenant quelque peu inconfortable à mesure qu'il se resserrait. Il ouvrit sa braguette pour se donner un peu d'espace, le mouvement lui faisant accentuer ses caresses et Ron râla, la voix rauque.

« Arrêtes ! Théo, arrêtes-toi ! Gémit-il, pourtant incapable de l'arrêter lui-même.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Soudain incertain, Théo obéit, dans l'attente.

- Si j'aime ? Ron eut un petit rire rauque et donna un léger coup de bassin, faisant bouger une érection maintenant très honorable dans la main de son amant. D'après toi ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Allons dans la chambre… murmura le roux à son oreille dans un souffle sensuel. »

L'idée d'être dans un lit, nu contre Ron, paru soudain terriblement séduisante au brun qui l'embrassa avec fougue avant de se lever. Son pantalon glissa légèrement et Ron sentit sa bouche s'assécher en le voyant ainsi, échevelé, les hanches et le haut de son sous-vêtement découvert, le sexe déformant son boxer. Et tout ça pour lui, à cause de lui.

Il eut un sourire que Théo, s'il avait pu et voulu réfléchir à cet instant, aurait pu qualifier de mi carnassier mi pervers et il lui prit la main pour embrasser puis lécher sa paume.

« Je vais te dévorer tout cru, souffla Ron avant de l'attirer vers la chambre. »

Théo frémit, mais de désir et d'excitation uniquement…


	19. lemon or not lemon

Lemon or not lemon

_« Arrêtes ! Théo, arrêtes-toi ! Gémit-il, pourtant incapable de l'arrêter lui-même._

_- Tu n'aimes pas ? Soudain incertain, Théo obéit, dans l'attente._

_- Si j'aime ? Ron eut un petit rire rauque et donna un léger coup de bassin, faisant bouger une érection maintenant très honorable dans la main de son amant. D'après toi ?_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Allons dans la chambre… murmura le roux à son oreille dans un souffle sensuel. »_

_L'idée d'être dans un lit, nu contre Ron, paru soudain terriblement séduisante au brun qui l'embrassa avec fougue avant de se lever. Son pantalon glissa légèrement et Ron sentit sa bouche s'assécher en le voyant ainsi, échevelé, les hanches et le haut de son sous-vêtement découvert, le sexe déformant son boxer. Et tout ça pour lui, à cause de lui._

_Il eut un sourire que Théo, s'il avait pu et voulu réfléchir à cet instant, aurait pu qualifier de mi carnassier mi pervers et il lui prit la main pour embrasser puis lécher sa paume._

_« Je vais te dévorer tout cru, souffla Ron avant de l'attirer vers la chambre. »_

_Théo frémit, mais de désir et d'excitation uniquement…_

Si vous vous souvenez, et j'espère que c'est le cas vu que ce chapitre est en ligne depuis quelques heures seulement, c'est comme ça que ce finit le chapitre 15.

Comme je vous l'avais dit, il est possible qu'il soit modifié, et j'ai, un peu, besoin d'un arbitrage. Le votre précisément lol

Microorga, ma bêta, est d'avis que _« le chapitre se termine très bien comme cela et je pense que le lemon n'est pas le but de l'histoire »._ Je suis assez d'accord, pour moi le lemon n'est pas une fin en sois et n'est pas obligatoire pour avoir une bonne histoire, même si comme beaucoup je ne crache pas dessus quand il arrive au bon moment et qu'il est bien écrit.

Fairly Nuts, mon autre bêta, pense, au contraire, je cite : «_On est passé du statut d'amis à celui de couple, du baiser au lime, je pense qu'un lemon montrerait l'évolution ultime (...) à leur histoire. (…)pour Ron et Théo, pour ce petit couple qui a galéré, pour Ron qui arrive enfin à bander (le pauvre!) et pour Théo, qu'il surmonte enfin son traumatisme et aille de l'avant, qu'ils commencent une nouvelle vie ensemble. » _Et c'est vrai que, pour clôturer l'histoire de Ron et Théo, ça permettrait de répondre à toutes les questions en suspend sur le traumatisme de Théo, les « soucis » de Ron, jusqu'à l'épilogue.

Donc je vous demande votre avis ! Votez vous plutôt Micro ou Fairly ? Normalement je ne demande pas de review, le nombre de hit suffit en général à me donner la patate, mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez avant de continuer

A vos claviers, si vous voulez une suite à ce chapitre, ou la « fin » de l'histoire de Harry et Draco, à vous de me dire !


End file.
